Never Go To Sleep
by VivianVandam
Summary: Two years ago there were two killers in her home that night, both she knew very well. Johanna escaped death one before. Stuck with the memories of her family being brutally murdered, she had forced that night away from her. Now, two years later a killer returns, as does her memories. Death lingers on his skin, and her protector begins turning on her. Who was the murderer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Johanna was a simple twenty something year old girl, working thirty to forty hours a week, at a small 7-11 about a few blocks down the road. It took her a long time to get away from her family, and move to Tampa Florida. She wanted nothing more then the silence, and solace of being alone…maybe, she was just a little too alone. Johanna looked herself over at the full bodied mirror. She looked at her petite, bottom heavy frame, and scoffed.

" _I really need to start working out more…"_ She thought about it every time she passed the mirror. And sighed, there was really no time for her to even think about getting a gym membership. Her normal work out, was walking to and from work. Even then, she would get stuck in thunderstorms, sometimes even rain. Tilting her head back, Johanna put her hair up in a small bun. Something she had learned from ROTC.

Sighing, she put on her tight black-blue jeans. Her ass, and the flab of skin that hung underneath her belly button always made it just a bit more difficult to put on, and find decent clothing…mainly jeans. Scoffing, she flopped down at the vanity mirror, and with haste put on her eye makeup. It wasn't like she was going to be late or anything…but she just wanted to be ready, and out the door. It would take her only fifteen minutes to walk from her cramped apartment, to the 7-11.

The silence that dragged out, in the almost abandoned apartment complex had always made her nervous. She chewed on her plump bottom lip, and felt her heart start to pitter patter. The news…the news about all those new killings, made her even more uncomfortable during the night. She wasn't afraid of anything…bugs, ghosts, zombies, vampires even werewolves…but a serial killer? That was different. That…was an all new level. Because…they were real. Her fingers were shaking, thinking, reliving those past memories of…of…

" _Go ahead, think…relive it. Once again. Not like you need another panic attack."_ She forced the vomit down her throat. She couldn't call out sick, she needed the money…and she needed to get out of this small, cramped apartment. With a inward sigh, she touched the small picture frame to her left, it was her, and her sister Joanna. Everyone had gotten their names mixed up. One was Jo-anna the other Jo-Hana. Her sister, born three minutes earlier then her…would've been twenty at the end of the week.

" _I miss you so much Joanna…I wish you were here…you would know what to do.."_ She had to force the memories back, her vision started to get blurry. Joanna looked just like their mother. Beautiful, slender, and perfect. Apple shaped face, big bright brown eyes…hazel if the light hits her face just perfect. More green then brown. And yet she, Johanna, got stuck looking just like their father.

Chestnut brown hair, and green eyes. Freckles that cross her cheeks, and over the bridge of her nose. More ass than breasts…and even looking at personality wise…she had her fathers nervous habits, chewing her nails, and the inside of her cheeks….

Swinging in the chair, she kept staring at the picture, them at graduation, tossing up peace signs. Her heart, was heavy…she was killed, murdered two years ago…the same night of graduation. The place…was a complete massacre…and there was nothing Johanna could've done. Joanna shoved her out of the way…and the glimmer of bright red, and silver.

Shuddering, she put the picture down, not wanting to face that night all over again. The vomit was in the back of her throat, her mouth watering. Johanna stood, brushing her polo over her large hips, as she grasped her purse, and the stun gun, shoving it deep, yet in easy reach. She was always nervous about heading out, going to work…she had to work a 2 pm to 10 pm shift. And she just didn't want to stand looking at every, single, customer's face.

Afraid she might find that man…the man that still hasn't gotten caught yet. The man that had killed her mother, father, and her twin sister. Gritting her teeth, she took the pen and journal she kept by her side at all times. Incase she needed to write something, she could write down whatever story that had came to mind.

Johanna, wasn't much more interesting then the next person. All she did on her free times other then read, was write. She wrote for herself, and as a freelance writer. Whatever someone was willing to pay her, she would write. She wanted to get her own stuff published, but who now a days read true crime novels anymore? Johanna, reached behind the bedroom door, and took hold of her black umbrella. After the news of the new bodies piling up, there was the weather forecast. And they were calling for a chance of rain.

She took once last look through her bedroom, being sure she didn't miss anything important. She had her cell, her knife, her stun gun, pen and journal…she was pretty sure, she had everything she needed.

As she walked through the small cramped, and bare hallway, she closed every door on the way out. She, didn't want anyone to surprise her just incase. She reached the living room, the television blaring, that way she could hear what they were saying in the back rooms. Her hands shook, when the picture of the 'suspect' popped up on screen. All she could see, was a white hoodie, blue skinny jeans, and the long shoulder length black hair.

The food she ate earlier, was touching her tongue. This…this man looked familiar…Johanna had seen him before…but…shaking her head, she blocked out the memory and turned the television off. She didn't want to waste anymore time then she had already. Her heart was in her throat, and she felt faint. Already, the trip down memory lane was killing her. And this was pushing the issue. She had willed herself to forget that night, and she would keep it that way…she didn't want to remember the screams, the begging, pleading and crying of her family. She just, wanted to live her own life, away from that…

And that tragic event took place in Kennesaw Georgia…was he following her? After two years…did he finally realize he had made a mistake, and forgot someone to slaughter? The thought made a shiver run down Johanna's spine. She turned around and started for the exit. She had enough time, wallowing in her own self pity. She was an adult, she had been living by herself the last two years, what had made her think…she would break now? Lifting her chin, she gave her self a small…comforting smile as she looked at her face in the mirror.

It had been three full days since her last peaceful nights sleep, since the murders had started up again. Though her hands were shaky, she knew she could get through this shift…if she could just concentrate on something other then…him. With a deep breath she opened the door, and started down the stairs.

…

It wasn't long into Johanna's shift, till she started feeling tired. Realizing the sleep deprivation was settling in she cracked her neck. She hated working this shift by herself, there were too many people to help, and not enough people working. She had to cook the food, ring the people up, and count money. The air conditioner broke, and the store was broiling.

"Hey beautiful." A soft Cajun accent made her eyes snap up. She flashed him a smile, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Hey Tony." She replied, her eyes flashed with happiness to see him. And he waved. Jet black hair, clung to his naturally tanned skin. His naturally white, teeth made her realize, how handsome he was…and the depths of those black eyes almost made her want to swoon. She couldn't help but let the blush creep up her neck. He chuckled at her.

"How you been holdin' up dear?" He asked, looking her over. Toned muscles clung to the white tank top. Her eyes roamed over those muscles. Her heart started to flutter.

Everyone in their grannies would've been able to see the crush she had on Tony…everyone but Tony at least. He was blind, unless he didn't want to see his child hood best friend in love with him, and ended up broken hearted. Tilting her head to the side for a moment, she bit her bottom lip.

"I've been holding up. Doing okay…at least that what I want to think." She shrugged, ringing up an elderly woman as she smiled at her. She thanked her, and watched Tony open the door for her. It was a small store, and it was stifling…making her feel uncomfortable. Tony's eyes lowered at her face, and that dark gaze made her feel…watched, safe.

"Johanna, don't lie to me. I know you better then that." He leaned against the counter, chugging the bottle of water. She looked at him, a flash of anger crossing her green hues. She gave another shrug, as she started to fan her self.

"I can fix that you know." He rose a brow, the smallest of smirks slipped across his cheeks. Johanna rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I know, you have that special touch that can fix anything." She replied, and the joke that followed made her cheeks turn a shade darker.

"My touch can fix you dear."

She looked at him, her mouth hung open for a second, as she chuckled.

"You're funny." She crossed her arms, and watched the sun, dip over the palm trees. She wanted to be out there, at the same time, she was happy to be here, in the store…with Tony, of all people. Even though, he was always closer with her sister, then she herself…he even loved Joanna at one point too…she wanted to shake that image out of her head.

" _Childhood best friends…neighbors…his mother the sweetest woman in the world…even through the cancer."_ She didn't want to think about his mother like that, she was the sweetest woman in the world, and the strongest she had ever known. Even stronger then her own mother, she crossed her eyes, her eyes becoming foggy with tears.

"Jo-Jo? What's going through your mind?" He asked, placing the palms of his hands on the counter leaning forward. He could tell she was about to cry, yet she lifted her head, and stared him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it Tony." She replied, grabbing the bottle of water, ringing him up, she tossed the cash in the register. He looked at her, worry crossing his handsome, beautiful face.

" _He's too beautiful for his own good…not like he had ever been interested in me anyway…"_ She forced herself to think.

"I don't want you walking home tonight by yourself Jo-Jo…all those murders…those girls…" He shook his head obviously not wanting to think about it. Johanna couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Tony, did you forget what you bought me last year?" She gave him a cheeky smile, her dimples deepened. Tony, smiled with her. He was…too beautiful. No wonder, he had never wanted to date her, he was wayyy out of her league. With a sigh, they said their goodbyes. Inside, she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay with her…keep her company.

Deep inside, she was scared shitless.

The radius of the killings were getting closer, and closer to her hometown…and it was starting to make her nervous. Yet, she kept fiddling through her Ipod. Around nine the store died down a bit, and she was left cleaning up the last bit of food. Andrew, was going to be late again…as always. After all, it was a Sunday, and the night before, she knew he was out binge drinking at the tiki bar. She sighed, and felt the deep need to lay down, in her wonderful comfortable bed and sink into sleep.

But, something kept stopping her…something in her gut was telling her to wait. She kept looking over to the door, wondering what was going to happen. She wanted to pace, but she knew Boss always watched the camera…and the last thing she needed was for her to watch her pace. She sighed, and took in the slow deep breaths to calm her down. Her nerves were on the fritz.

" _All because you haven't slept in days…you just need to keep your mind in the game, and you'll be fine…"_ She told her self. That's all she had to do…was keep telling herself everything will be fine…everything will be okay. Nothing was going to happen.

Ding

Ding

Ding

"Hello, I'll be right with you." Johanna called from the back. She had just started to really clean the utensils.

"No need Jo-Jo, I'm going to be your release tonight." It was…Sandra? What was she doing here? With quick steps, she saw the pretty redhead started to put her purse behind the counter. She was stunned. She still wore make up from the other day.

"What…what about Andrew?" She asked, Sandra shrugged and looked her over. Her eyes were bloodshot, obviously she had been drinking last night. Johanna crossed her arms.

"Sandra…" She started; Sandra rose her hands.

"Listen, I had a few drinks with Andrew last night at the tiki bar, and we split. He stayed for a few more and I went home. I don't know why he didn't show up. He just didn't. So, Boss called me and asked if I could cover him. And I said sure. I need the extra cash." Sandra was putting on her polo and Johanna nodded.

It was normal for Andrew to be late, but…not showing up for work? Johanna started to get that ache in her stomach, and a chill throughout her body. Something wasn't right…and she could tell.

"A…Alright, I'll clock out and start home…" She felt her mouth start to go dry…her hands were shaking, and her nerves were shot.

…

He watched patiently, his next target was walking down the street. The light drizzle bounced off the umbrella. His dark gaze wondered over her body, he licked his chapped, broken lips. The deep smile he had cut into his face made him look beautiful, and no one, would be as beautiful as he. No women, no man. No one. He wouldn't allow it. Not in his life time. He kept his head bowed, hands inside his stained white hoodie pocket. It was difficult to hold back the laughter that coursed throughout in his gut. The woman was oblivious to him. She had no idea what he was doing, and that was perfect. His next kill would be…different. She, would be gutted, and forced to be kept alive. He would make sure, she would feel every, little thing he was doing to her. He let a chuckle slip, and she didn't seem to notice. That was good too. His eyes, wide, and bouncing stared at her petite frame. She was a much heavier woman then what he had normally went after, and he didn't mind one bit. She had let her hair down. Long and well passed her ass, almost to the knees. She was tired, and her shoulders slumped. If she had noticed him, she would've turned around by now. He knew her type better then most. At the same time, he tilted his head at her. She would be a different target, throw the cops off…and most of all, the ones stereotyping him in the same as every other serial killer. She however, did have a very, beautiful face…

And she didn't smile. That was why he chose her, she didn't smile. And that made him angry. She needed to smile more, and often. Normally, he wouldn't stalk his targets, he would just jump on them, and gut them like a pig…but she was different. He didn't know how, he walked a bit faster, now, letting his presence be known. He wanted her to know he was there; there she was, looking over her shoulder, bright green globes staring at him. Hair plastered to his face, hoodie tight against his frame, and she saw his beautiful face.

She saw his beautiful face, and was shocked by how stunning he was. He, started to laugh, holding onto the knife handle. Her mouth was moving…he couldn't really hear the words, over the bleating of his heart. The blood lust to a point that he couldn't see. He was about to reach out, when one sentence stopped him.

…

"Stop or I'll shoot." Johanna held out the stun gun, aiming directly at this madman's chest. He was tall, muscularly lean…and his face was what scared her shitless. She recoiled at his face, crusted with the deep laceration at each edge. Cutting through his cheeks, stopping right at the jaw line. He was, fucking frightening. His hoodie was stained with splotches of crimson, and clung to his body, the black hair clung to his parchment white face. He kept cocking his head to the side, looking at her as if she were insane.

"I said, stop or I'll shoot." She threatened again, when he took another step. She was just about to pull the trigger when he started to laugh, it caused goose bumps to rise against her skin.

"All I want was to make you beautiful. Just like me." He kept laughing, her body trembling. She had long since dropped the umbrella. She knew someone was following her as soon as she stepped from the store, she could hear the muffled sound of foot steps. He was good, but not as good as her hearing. She had gotten used to listening to things, for things…her body trembled, and he took another step forward.

"Come, let me make you beautiful…" He cooed. His eyes, kept bouncing around in his skull, making her want to cry.

"Please…just turn around…and go away. I don't want to shoot you." She was attempting to make it look like a real gun. The man just kept getting closer, one step at a time.

"You think I'm dumb girl?" He chuckled. Lowered his head for a minute. He looked right at her, his eyes plowing deep into hers, and for a moment, the stun gun wavered, yet she stood her ground.

"I will shoot." She snapped, the anger flushed into her eyes, parting her feet and bending her elbows. He just kept walking, only five feet in front of her. The blade he held was long, and wide, looking just like a butcher knife. The blade, she could tell was sharp…and stained a rust color.

" _I REFUSE_ _to be this maniacs next victim…"_ She thought.

"If you were going to shoot, you would've by now little girl." He chuckled, the blade rising. Her eyes darkened for a second, and pulled the trigger.

He went down, and his body wouldn't stop convulsing. After a solid three minutes the prongs were removed, and he felt himself trembling. That bitch did shoot him, thankfully it wasn't a real gun. It was a stun gun, something he should've known. By the time he sat up, and removed the rest from his chest, the woman had already ran away. Half way down the block, he could see her from where he was. She didn't live that far, and he will make her beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Holy shit, I got away…I got away from that deranged killer…"_ She was bent over, hands on her knees, breathing hard. Her heart was in her throat, and breathing was an issue. Sweat dripped into her eyes, and she couldn't see. She had closed the door, and locked it behind her. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

" _I…I need to call Tony, he and the police would help me out…"_ The thought was comforting, considering Tony was off the clock he could help her out. Hopefully…

She reached into her purse and started to rummage around for her phone. Johanna's mouth started to go dry at the sudden thought of her losing her phone. A small spark, of panic blew up in her stomach…this couldn't be happening…just couldn't.

" _Please god, don't tell me I dropped it when I was running away from that deranged freak!"_ Her hands were shaking, as she dropped to her knees, and poured the contents out onto the floor. Thankfully, she had found her phone, and started to dial for Tony's number. Her fingers kept shaking, her tears were blinding her. She couldn't see, she couldn't concentrate. She just…just couldn't…this wasn't happening, not all over again.

"Please Tony…please…" She begged into the phone.

Two rings,

Three,

Four.

"Hello?" His voice, was deep and soft over the line. He had fallen asleep, and she had woken him up.

"Tony! You've got to help me please!" She cried out, kneeling down onto the floor. He could hear the pain and fright within her voice, she could hear him shoot up in bed.

"What is it Johanna?" He said, the covers were off him in a second.

"It was him…" She whispered through the receiver…her voice so low…

Foot steps, she could hear foot steps right outside her door.

"Tony…he's here…I can't…please…call Jose, I can't I have to be quiet." She whispered. The timing couldn't have been worse. She had just gotten away, and now she was trapped inside her apartment, with the door locked thankfully. She ultimately decided, to end the call. Tony screaming into her ear. She didn't want him to hear her get killed, if that was going to happen. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, Johanna crawled over to the end table, pulling her knees to her chest. She huddled, and waited.

…

Jeff stood there, pacing back and fourth. The door was locked, no big surprise. She was on the second floor, and her window's couldn't have been that big of a deal to get into. She knew he was outside, he heard her on the phone with that man she was seeing. His smile was bigger then ever. If he couldn't kill her tonight, then he could get her some other time. There were more fish in the sea. More fish, that he could gut and show off. In the end however, she would be the trophy winner. There was no doubt about that. Jeff paced a few more times, thinking about how he wanted to go about this. He could pick the lock, or break one of her windows and jump in. Either or sounded like a good idea. And there weren't many places she could hide, after all she was a heavier woman. Jeff chuckled to himself. She would be definitely off the radar.

He decided to find someone else to slaughter that night, someone…in the same district, just not in the same building…it would've drawn too much attention to the apartment complex, and that would give her a reason to move away.

" _And like this isn't? Really Jeffy?"_ He told himself.

He raked a hand through his drenched hair, and descended the stairs, it would most likely only take about ten minutes for her copper friend to be here…he could dispatch him…but that would take too much effort.

" _And I want something bloody, slow and beautiful."_ He replied to himself. There wasn't much that impressed him, but the way blood can be so easily manipulated was one of the things that impressed him. He decided to go around back of the apartment complex, and tilt his head up, he knew what room she was in, and knew her schedule, there was only two shifts she would take, morning and afternoon. Other then that, the nighttime was when she would cuddle in her bed, and read a nice long book. Jeff smiled more, most of the time, he couldn't see anyone else being anymore beautiful then him…and she, was pushing it. She just…needed to learn how to smile more. And he of all people would be glad to teach her.

The blue and red, surrounded the apartment complex. It didn't take long for them to come to her rescue. Jeff let a frown cross his face, as he grunted. It wasn't often he would frown, but this just so happened to be one of the rare times, he allowed himself to do so. He turned from the road, and started into the woods. He pumped his arms, he kept the speed low, as he laughed at himself. This was freedom, the freedom to take a life at his will. And he wouldn't let anyone take that away. Not any cop, not that woman. She would be a challenge, a challenge he was willing to take.

…

"Johanna? Johanna! Open the door beautiful, its Jose." The voice muffled, from her door. Her head turned, as she slowly crawled from her hiding space.

"If you don't open the door Jo, I'm gonna have to open it for you." The gun was held up against his face, still in uniform, Jose stood a solid 6'4 and broad shouldered. Tan skin, and bright brown eyes, a chiseled jaw, and a five o'clock shadow starting to take hold. The uniform was tight against his broad chest, sleeves tight around his biceps.

"H…hang on." She was petrified. He could hear it in her voice. The trembling, the soft terror underneath that gentle southern accent. He took a step back, putting the gun back in its holster. It didn't take long, till he heard the door unlock, and slowly creek open. He only saw one bright green globe staring at him, and he gently pushed the door open.

"Are you the only one here?" She whimpered. She held the knife close to her chest, and his eyes went soft. He gave a slow nod, as he closed the door behind him. Her face was puffy, and eyes swollen from crying. He reached out, hands softly touching her shoulders. Guiding her to the well used, yellow couch, he softly pushed her down.

"Alright Jo, sit down. I'll grab a glass of water, I need you to tell me everything. Right down to the description of this guy," He was gone, Jose didn't have the same Cajun accent as his brother Tony, but they were equally attractive. Her vision started to fog, her heart still running in fear. Her flight or fight still high.

He came back with a tall glass of water, he sat down next to her. Half of the water was gone in two huge gulps. And Jose offered a gentle smile, even at the age of twenty three, he still had braces. It made her give a shaky smile back.

"So tell me what happened Jo. I need to know everything about this fucker so I can catch him…" His hand touched her knee, his eyes were soft and understanding. She gave a slow nod.

"Take your time, okay?" She responded by exhaling a shaky breath.

…

He sat down, the woods around him enclosing him. The rain was steady, and it made him shiver. His teeth chattered. The smells of pine, and whatever flowers surrounded him, engulfed him. It shouldn't have been raining, he hated the rain…at least, that's what he's tried to tell himself for the longest time.

" _Go back there, there were only two of them. C'mon Jeffy, I know you want to carve a smile in their face's."_ He kept his head bowed, attempting to keep his breathing regulated. He had to have ran a solid four miles from the complex.

"Not tonight." He replied.

" _Why?"_ It asked.

"Tonight, is not good." His breathing was heavy, coming out in small puffs. There really wasn't much he could do at this point; he tossed the hood off from his face, leaning back against the tree, his eyes scanned the forest.

" _It's going to be a long rain filled night, why not kill someone and crash there?"_ It asked. Jeff shrugged, he was too tired. He couldn't sleep, the world spun too much when he did. Growling, Jeff closed his eyes, determined to let himself sleep. Determined to allow himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dark clouds broke, the sun began to rise. Jeff opened his eyes realizing that he had finally slept. Muscle's tight, and stiff, he started to stand. His clothes were drenched, his hair smelt of mildew. Moss had covered the back of his hoodie. Groaning inward, he had to crack his neck. The stiffness of that night, made him groggy, and in a very sour mood. His blood lust was high, he wanted murder. He wanted death. And death, he will take.

It took only a few hours, for him to backtrack to the apartment complex. He was dying for a hot shower, and his stomach begged for a hot meal. He was hungry, thirsty, groggy, and in an overall shit mood. The humid was rising, and already he felt the sweat drip down his spin. He knew the back way into the apartment complex, the fire exit was easy enough.

Trees, more trees passed over head. Heat bugs made their noise, and made him cringe. Daylight was murder for him, and the heat was killing him…slowly, but surely. Already he felt cotton mouth, and it was a bitch. That woman…would surely be killed for her incompetence. He would be sure of it.

" _I told you to go back there last night. Did you listen? No. You were too tired. You could've had a hot shower, a nice comfortable bed, and a nice hot meal. But no, you had to do it Jeffery's way. Of course. That's how its always been. You being a spoiled-"_ Jeff ignored the rest of what he was going to say. It wasn't true, and he wasn't going to let it be true.

Throughout the night, Jeff heard sirens, barking dogs, and men talking, and a few women. They didn't get deep enough into the woods to find him. He had found himself lucky enough as is. Jeff's anger started to grow as he thought about that girl…that girl that nearly had gotten him caught. He recognized her, he met her somewhere before. Her just couldn't remember where. He had killed so many…and so many were killed under his knife. She could've been a relative to someone that he murdered, or he's just going even further insane then he was before. Jeff shrugged. Not really caring. She was going to die one way or another. And he would make it a bloody, beautiful mess.

…

It didn't take long for Johanna to realize the sun was creeping above the trees. Jose had left awhile ago, and she still sat, in the exact spot he had left her. An empty cup in hands. She just stood there, looking into the emptiness. Her mouth had long since went dry, and the air inside her apartment had gone stale. Humid…and stifling.

" _I need to open the window…or turn on the air conditioner…"_ She thought. Her brain was asking her limbs to move, but her limbs refused to move. There was nothing she could do, but sit there. After closing her sore eyes for a minute, she stood. Placing the cup down onto the glass table. She looked at it, tilted her head, and let out a scream. Her hand came down, smacking the cup clean cross the room. Shattering glass made her come back to reality. She blinked her eyes, before realizing her face was wet from tears. She was crying, had been crying…but for how long? The worry, the stress came all down on her shoulders. The nightmare, two years ago, were replaying all over again. The year of therapy, doing nothing now. Her moan came out in a choked sob. There was too much going on, too much in her head. She just wanted it all to go away…go…away…

" **GO AWAY!"** __Her throat started to become hoarse. The honey like southern accent melting as she screamed.

" **Go away!"** Softer.

"Go away!" Softer…her voice failing.

" _Go away…"_ Words didn't even escape her lips. They fell flat, and stayed there. She watched herself, walk to the mess she made and started to slowly pick up the pieces. One by one. Her eyes laid on the floor, the tears still fell. She couldn't cope anymore. She had to leave. This man, this creature, whatever the fuck he was, was after her.

" _And if I'm right, he won't stop till I'm another number on his charts…"_ She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer.

Sucking in a sharp breath in between her teeth, Johanna stared at the red of her blood, pooling in the center of her palm. A sharp piece of glass sticking from the wound. Standing, she ignored the pooling blood and dropped the glass in the trashcan, along with the puddle of blood. She watched the crimson paint, stain the plastic of the bag. She didn't want to be in this situation more then the next person. But…she survived the encounter with the serial killer twice now.

He was either stupid, or had no idea what the hell he was doing.

The hairs stood on the back of her neck, goose bumps started to rise on her arms. Shivering, she wrapped her arm around herself, and hugging tight. Something wasn't right…her gut was screaming. Her mind running. Johanna, acted quickly, she reached over, opening the knife drawer, she grasped the knife.

…

He was watching her for awhile, she tossed a cup, started cleaning up the glass; cut herself, and now she took a knife. Jeff, was smiling more. He kept watching her for a minute longer, before slowly, ever so slowly he opened the living room window. Sliding in like the snake he wanted to be. His footing was good, he was quite enough to be sure not to alert her. Jeff's eyes stared a hole into her soul. He knew she knew he was there…but where?

" _Yes little fish, where? Where am I?"_ He chuckled to himself. She was a finicky little one. Something, he's not used too…just like him baiting his catches. Jeff, allowed himself a moment to close the window. Johanna was starting to turn, when he ducked into the hallway. Her eyes looked around the living room, her instincts were screaming at her, something was wrong…someone was in her apartment.

Her green globes, darted around the room, there seemed to be nothing in the living room…she turned to look down the hallway. Senses on high, her hair standing on end, she held her breath…and was relieved when she saw no one standing there, waiting to cut her into itty bitty pieces like the black Delilah. Still…she couldn't shake this feeling, that someone was watching her, within the deep shadows. Johanna's heart, pulsated against her ribcage. She just…didn't feel safe. She walked a few feet down the dark hall before, she stopped at the landline hanging on the wall. Reaching to the phone, she stopped. The chord hung low. Her heart had stopped in her throat. The phone line was cut.

"What the fuck…?" She whispered, her heart stopping. Her palms became slick, this wasn't right…someone was in her home…and they were right there. Somewhere, deep inside the shadows…waiting to pounce. The butcher knife, was close to her breast. Her teeth clenched. He was waiting for her, waiting…and waiting.

…

She finally noticed, she finally saw his work. He was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, waiting for the door to open. And the light to turn on. She was making her way to her room slowly…almost annoyingly so. He knew she was scared, he knew she was petrified for her life. And he felt his own stomach do flips, he was getting off on the fear he was putting in her. He wanted her to be fearful. But this, this was putting him over the edge of anticipation. He couldn't have asked for any better timing.

The hall light flicked on, and he could almost, _almost_ hear her breath a sigh of relief. Little did she know…oh little did she know. The door was opening, and he could hear the hesitation in the door. Feel, her hesitation…he chuckled. This was too good…he was having the time of his life. He was getting pleasure, from the fear pouring from her pores. The light flooded from the hallway, through the crack of the door. He stood, the knife at ready, and when the door opened her eyes nearly popped out her skull.

"A…Ah…" She froze, standing still, her arms falling to her sides. Tears stained her face, and she stared at him. His hood up, covering his face. Black hair plastered against his face, a permanent smile carved into his cheeks. A small cry slipped from her lips; she couldn't breathe. She couldn't react. Her fingertips went numb from fear.

"What's wrong? You're acting like you've seen a ghost…" He chuckled. Johanna swallowed back the fear, as she attempted to stand straighter. Becoming more courageous.

"I…I'm not frightened of you…" She whispered.

Jeff obviously intrigued by this, tilted his head and busted a gut laughing. Johanna, took a step back, startling Jeff, he snarled and bared his teeth. The knife was barely visible once he lunged at her. She took it on her own, to react and rose the knife. Jeff stopped, and laughed again.

"You think you can hurt me with that little thing?!" He tilted his head back and laughed. Johanna's blood turned to ice. He was looking at her, eyes, shrunken and rolling around in it's sockets, skin tight against his skull. Either it was the light, or just her imagination…she didn't know. The knife trembled within her grasp. And he stared, stared her down, like the prey she was. She started to shrink back into herself, her shoulders slumping, and he started to laugh harder.

"You're such a coward!" He snapped.

" _Now."_ The voice whispered.

He acted, at the same time she did.

Both were too fast, he was stunned when the butcher knife caught him right against his shoulder. It actually stung, Jeff took a moment to step back, and look at Johanna, the attack he had planned out, just barely touched her. For a fat girl, she was quick on her feet. He had only grazed the corner of her mouth. Jeff stood in utter silence, as she smirked. The small laceration made her…look stunning. Which angered him. He snarled and attempted to lunge at her again. Johanna, just barely ducked when his arm swung out, and the blade of her butcher knife was pressed against the back of his neck.

Jeff was stunned, he had never been…what? Out smarted? Out worked? He couldn't think.

"Stay right where you are…" She whispered, reaching into her pocket. The movement sent him into action. She may have been able to guard the attacks, but this time, he caught her off guard. He swiped his foot underneath her, and pinned her down. His arm against her throat, and smacking the knife from her hand.

"You fucking call the cops and I will slice you into little bits and feed it to them." He threatened, Johanna, looking up into his eyes, knew he was serious. And once again, the adrenalin leaked from her system. He held her down, she was fully a wear of his lean muscular form pressing against hers. And her cheeks flushed, as she started to choke.

"You were going to do that even if I call the cops." She choked out, spitting in his face. Out of reaction Jeff smacked her across the face. The slap stung, and stung bad…he must've slapped a few girls around in his time. When she looked at him, the anger was heavy within her eyes and Jeff chuckled.

"Be angry. There's nothing you can do that would stop me…and I just might keep you around." He smirked. Johanna's eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open. The constant stinging from the smack was replaced by a burning pain to the cut on her face. She winced on the inside, but kept it to herself. His smile went wider then before, almost splitting the healing edges.

"I need a place to crash. A place to sleep, and food." Johanna couldn't help but crack a small smirk.

"And a shower." For a moment, Jeff seemed stunned, that this woman a second before death would crack a joke.

" _Is she high or something?"_ The voice thought. Jeff, slowly let up on her throat, his pupils small…too small, and his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

In the moment of peace, his grip tightened at the sound of rapping against the front door.

"Did you fucking call them?!" He snapped, pushing tight enough against her throat, she started to choke. She kept shaking her head, his anger blowing out of proportion didn't understand how to react. Jeff, pushed himself off her, obviously the bleeding shoulder did nothing to stop him. He stared at her, hair clinging to his face in greasy locks. Johanna, hesitated before Jeff pointed his knife at her throat.

"Get. Rid. Of. Them." His was infuriated with her. She got to a crawl before a run. She was at the front door in seconds. She could drop small hints that the serial killer is in her apartment, that she didn't even know how got in. Her heart continued to thump in her throat. She took another step forward, unsure of how to approach this.

"Jo-Jo?" It was Tony's voice.

Jeff leaned from the bedroom, holding the wound with his hand. He watched her visibly relax at the sound of that man's voice. It was the man he saw enter the 7-11 the other day.

Jeff frowned.

"Get rid of him…" He growled.

Johanna attempted to muster her voice, but failed. Clearing her throat she reached the knob and started to open it, when the door opened, and he looked at her. Stunned, those deep black eyes staring at her in wonder. She felt her body relax, muscles becoming less tense. Tears swelled up in her face, an obviously Tony knew something was wrong. He pushed himself in and slammed the door shut, Johanna slammed her face into his broad chest. The tears soaked through his already sweat covered uniform.

"Johanna what happened to your face?" His hands were all over her cheeks, touching, surveying…watching. Jeff leaned back into the room, closing the door so slowly, knowing that a noise won't be made.

Johanna looked at Tony, her mouth moving but no words escaped her lips. He nodded slowly, obviously worried.

"You're in shock Jo-Jo…did that…person come back?" The look on her face, made him freeze.

"Is he still here?" He mouthed.

Her jaw shut tight, and she shook her head no.

" _Good girl…"_ The voice thought. Tony, pushed Johanna to the kitchen, as he forced her to sit at the dining room table. He looked her over, watching the faraway gaze, her chin trembling, face wet with tears. He shook his head.

"What happened Jo-Jo?" He asked again, voice firm. She shook her head, cupping her face in her hands. A choked sob escaped her clenched jaw. She couldn't tell him..

" _I can't let that maniac kill Tony…"_ She lifted her head, and shook it slowly. The cut on her face hurt, but not as bad as her heart did. She was panicky and didn't know how to work around this situation. Palms slick with sweat, her brow furrowed and chin quivering. Shoulders hunched…Tony turned around, a bandage and antibiotic ointment in hand.

"At least let me fix your face…" He took a step closer, and her body tensed. Tony, shook his head slowly. He reached over, cleaned and dressed the wound carefully. He sat down and placed his hands on hers.

"I came over to see how you were…and obviously someone attacked you….did you go out at all?" He asked, those black eyes…relaxing her.

" _That's it…go with that…give a false story…"_ Johanna took in a deep breath, and let the lies slip through her lips.

…

Jeff, sat on the bed, were he was before. Watching the door, waiting for the door to open again. Knowing she would get rid of the pig…if she didn't he would be caught, and sent to prison and killed. Or, he would kill them both and get away with it. He waited, tossing his knife up and down in his hand. After several long minutes, he grew impatient tossing the knife faster, faster….she was taking too long.

" _Killing spree?"_ It asked. He rolled his eyes, and started to pace the bedroom. A small slam as the door closed. He turned around, looking at the bedroom door, raising the knife. He was going to toss it at anyone coming through that door. Soft footsteps, silent at first…till she knocked gently.

"He's gone…come out if you want…" That honey like southern accent made something move. He tilted his head, scratched his greasy hair and pondered.

" _Eh it's nothing."_ He continued, the door opened and she stood there, a bandage on her face and fear in her eyes. Jeff started forward and gently pushed her to the side. He tossed the knife to the couch, and started to slip the hoodie off. It was covered in…she shuddered.

" _I don't wanna know…"_ She watched him start to strip his jeans. She turned away.

"Where's the shower?" He grumbled. Her face warmed, as a blush crept up the back of her neck. She found her voice.

"To the left of where you are." He stopped, looked at her, then followed her direction. Johanna turned, when the bathroom door closed. Her body started to tremble, to shake, the tears blurred her vision as she held back a sob. This was too much. She had to lie to her best friend of so many years…and now…she was letting a serial killer use her BATHROOM. She shuddered, and let the tears flow, as the shower turned on.

…

The water was hot, flowing over his paste white skin. No longer able to close his eyes he had to face away from the water, and let it wash over his hair. It had been weeks since he had last showered, and it felt good for once. The place where she had nicked him with the knife stung like hell, but nothing compared to bullet wounds he had, other stab wounds from people trying to defend themselves. It was funny really, she was really the only one who had even tried to put up a defense, it was odd…but he didn't mind. It was fun.

He reached over, and grabbed…something fruit smelling and put it in his hair. He scrubbed, and scrubbed at his scalp till it hurt. After a moment or two, of rinsing he started on his skin. Skin that was so dirt, and blood encrusted that it had turned a shade darker. He scrubbed to the point that his skin turned red, and blood had started to surface. He sighed lightly, and turned off the water. There was soft sobbing in the other room. And, he had never heard a woman sob before. Heard them cry, plenty of times, all because he had killed their kid, or something.

Jeff scratched the back of his head, he didn't understand why she was crying. She should've been happy that he didn't kill her…instead she was crying? Why? Jeff took the towel and started to dry his body. He was confused…too confused, it started to anger him. He stood straight and opened the door keeping the towel around his waist. He looked down, and saw a pair of sweats, and a tank top. She was crying, and yet…gave him clothes? In that moment, he just stared, his hair dripping down his shoulders. Weren't people who were normally happy about living, be cheering? Drinking? Laughing? Or going about their normal business? This…this was too strange. The woman, was crying. He tilted his head, staring at the fresh clothes. A sweet smell wafted from the kitchen, it was sweet, warm and filled with spices…a soft murmur and a soft sob, made him pause before changing.

" _Do what you can…do what you can…"_

She was repeating it over, and over…what did that woman mean? Doesn't she know, he was going to kill her anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _Just keep doing what you can to survive…all you have to do, is just sit there…do what he asks, and everything will be okay.."_ She reminded herself. She kept moving, cracking eggs, working at the pancakes. Making coffee, extra strong she believed. And a pitcher of sweet tea. The sausages were frying, the eggs were cooking, and the pancakes followed. Johanna kept her face, so deep into the cooking, she didn't realize, he, was staring at her from the living room. The wound on his arm, slowly had stopped bleeding. She flipped the pancake over again, and turned it down low. Jeff, crossed his arms, and leaned against the door frame. The smell that wafted over to Jeff's nose made his mouth water, and his smile to widen…even if that was damn near impossible.

" _What ever he asks…give it to him. No matter…"_ She shivered, she didn't want to continue the thought but it happened any way.

" _No matter what it is…give it to him…"_ She swallowed back vomit. She didn't want to think about the possibilities…it was wrong…no…it was _disgusting_ to think about. She didn't even find him attractive, and she knew for a fact, he didn't find her attractive.

The hairs on the back of her neck, stood on end. Goose bumps rose on her arms. Eyes were watching her, and she just _knew_ who was watching her. She didn't want to keep her back to him, not knowing what he would do…but, she hoped and prayed that the smell of the good southern food, would make him…less _homicidal?_ She chuckled at herself.

"Why were you crying? I thought you would be happy I left you alive." He spoke up, sitting down at the table. She was stunned, and kept her silence. She put the pancakes on a plate, and finished with the eggs. The sausages were almost done. All she had to do was keep her head low, and focusing on the food.

"You're going to eat too?" He asked. She ignored him, and kept messing with the food. Flip the sausage, poured the eggs onto the plate. She could hear him move, and she stiffened. Her eyes looked over her shoulder, those green globes looked at that pale, leather like face. Her breath caught in her throat, he was there. Standing right there, over her shoulder, the knife was touching the bandage, and his smile was at a frown.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He asked, his mouth down in a frown. Her body tensed, her eyes widened as she stared up at him. Bottom rose red lip trembling.

"I…I don't want to talk to a murderer." She whispered, keeping her voice calm. Jeff's frown went back to a smile as he chuckled.

"You're funny." He took a step back, eyeing her again.

"You should take a shower too. It will calm you down." A small burst of laughter. Johanna shuddered, turning back to the food.

"I hope your hungry…" She managed. Jeff was back in his seat, messing with the knife. She heard him chuckle.

"I've been four days without food. I think I can eat everything you have over there." He nodded, raking his hand through the black hair. It was soft, and smelt like fruit. Oddly enough, he liked it. It made him feel beautiful. He watched her move, she was round hipped, with a medium sized waist, and for a woman, she had broad shoulders. Her legs were nice and long, her calves were muscular. Possibly a runner, or someone who had walked everywhere.

" _When you gonna killer her? Kill her!"_ The voice was adamant, and Jeff tilted his head, eyes following the curves of her body. She was, thick…very thick. Something, odd. She was a quite woman, and not very tall. He didn't quite understand her…much. Jeff leaned back more, and watched her pour the rest of the food on the plate. The aroma was making his mouth water, the coffee even smelt amazing. When she turned around, his eye caught hers and saw the courage. He almost felt intimidated…however, underneath that courage, was the undying, predominate fear. He knew for a fact would stay there…in those cat like green eyes. She walked over, the plate slid across the table, she set the coffee cup down.

"I didn't know how you liked it. So I put one sugar, and a splash of cream." She said sitting down. Keeping her back straight, hands clasped tight together, keeping them from trembling. She started to dig her nails into the palm of her already, cut hand. Jeff reached over and started to devour the food. He was a pig, and she was shocked, at his table manners…her mother would kill her.

" _My mother would kill me for bringing a killer home."_ She shuddered at the thought. What if…she was stuck with him? Being the person to hide him? Then, she thought about Tony, and Jose…what would they think? If they saw Leather Face's son sitting across from her, devouring her food.

"When do you go back to work?" He asked, taking a break for air. Her mouth went dry, and she kept her mouth shut again. She didn't want to tell him…anything. Her body trembled, her knees were weak, and her stomach turned to soup.

" _Why would he want to know?"_ She asked herself.

" _To keep an eye on you."_ She retorted.

" _And you think that's a good idea?"_ She asked again, the mood inside her, went from fear, to annoyance.

" _Uh, hello!? He wants to kill you!"_ She closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing, the jitters slowed, till he coughed. And finally, felt the fear surge back through her…he was here. It was real.

" _What? You thought it was a joke? Or some sort of nightmare?"_ She thought, the tears blinded her again, her mind kept flipping over and over. Sobbing, she laid her head in her hands in defeat. The panic was overwhelming…and she couldn't stand it. She had never felt this much panic before.

"Why don't you just kill me…?" She whimpered. Jeff stopped, put the fork and knife down and smiled.

"Don't you realize something? If I kill you, I would have to go into hiding. I wouldn't have anymore food. I wouldn't have a hot shower, or some place to put my head…" He looked her over, the smile growing wider.

"You forget woman. I need a place to hide out for a bit. And you, no one suspects you." He chuckled.

"Besides…you can keep your copper friends at bay." He leaned back, patting his full stomach. He looked around, then back at the crying woman. He started to move in his seat, obvious to the awkward situation.

"What's your name?" He asked. Her head snapped into his direction. And she smiled, a smile that made him frown. A smile, that he remembered seeing once, and only once. She started to laugh, she placed her bleeding palm to her forehead and continued to laugh. She laughed as tears flowed from her eyes.

"You…you want to know my name? The name of the person you're going to kill?" She asked, finally the laughing fit stopped. Jeff was stunned for a moment, just a moment before he too started laughing.

"Do you even know my name?" He asked. Her eyes went wide for a moment, and only a moment before they clouded over with fear again. She leaned back in her chair, and crossed her arms. Her moment of insanity long since forgotten to her. She shrugged.

"I don't care to know your name. You're going to kill me sooner or later." She stood, taking his plate. His hand reached out to her wrist and held her tight. She stalled, tensing for a second before she relaxed. Her eyes stared at him, as he stared at her.

"Never, ever test me child…you will die, when I say you will." He stood, letting her wrist go, he stood a solid foot and a half taller then her. His hand captured her small throat in the palm of his hand, and he felt it…felt it hard against his hand. Leaning down, Jeff placed his lips to her ear, and she felt his leather skin, slowly move.

"Don't ever trust me either…I wouldn't trust myself around you any longer then I must." He pulled away, and saw her face turn ash. He smiled, putting his hands into his pockets. He was almost… _boyish_ in his taunts. She swallowed her fear, knowing her face was more readable then she had wanted. Lifting her chin, narrowing her eyes at him, she turned to walk away. He grasped her arm, his grasp tight.

"Don't ever turn your back on a killer." He snapped, she just smiled at herself, with tears in her eyes she looked at him.

"You kill me, I swear to god, you'll regret it." She pulled her arm away. She lifted her chin in defiance and started to the bathroom. He scoffed crossing his arms.

"Where's my clothes?!" He shouted, she sighed.

"Washer and dryer…" She replied.

…

" _Kill the bitch now?"_ It asked, Jeff shook his head.

"Too soon." He replied, the food he ate was good, really good. From the looks of her, she as after all a southern woman. He took a few steps, to the bathroom door when he heard the shower start up. He placed his ear to the door, and heard nothing but the water. He chuckled to himself. He was a killer, not a pervert. Pulling away, he looked around the dingy one bedroom one bathroom apartment. It wasn't bad, for cheap. She had quite the book collection going on, and he was surprised, the entire wall wasn't filled. He walked over to a handmade bookshelf. On the bottom row, a book caught his eye. Kneeling down he reached out and touched it. It was a true crime novel. Jeff, curious now, tilted his head. It was published about a year ago.

He found the couch, and flopped down on it. He read it back.

"A woman fighting away the demon's of her past, trying to revive broken memories long since forgotten. The flashes of the night of hell, kept her awake at night, insomnia was the real killer. Losing her sister, mother, and father in one night…Alisa, fights her true demons, to find the truth."

Jeff cocked a brow, and turned to the first chapter, he read the first couple of pages, and his mind went whirling into confusion. The setting, was familiar…the sights, the smells…everything was slamming into him like a tsunami. Yet, the faces, he couldn't remember, even in the detailed description.

" _The night air was still, the music was loud, my sister and I were drinking away at some sort of cheap vodka my father bought for us. We had candy, junk food, and pizza galore. We just graduated high school. My twin looked nothing like me, and looked everything like our mother, short cropped hair, bright expressive eyes, and a beautiful heart shaped face. We had the same tastes in music. Just because we're from Georgia, doesn't mean we stuck to country…that night, it was difficult you know, to understand everything at once. My sister, she knew what was doing on. Joanna, she had a gut feeling all day, and she tried to warn me. I didn't listen…I…I didn't listen. We continued our little party, she told me she would be right back. I kept drinking my vodka, eating a cookie. Something…something bumped, and banged. I didn't understand what was going on. I turned the music down, and I heard nothing but silence. The wind was starting to pick up, rain gently tapped against the window…and then, the lights went out-"_

"What are you reading?" Her voice startled him, he turned his head to her. She had wrapped a towel around her breasts, that went to her knees. Her hair went well passed the center of her knees, and started to drip. Those soul piercing eyes stunned him into silence for a moment.

" _Jeff, she's waiting for an answer."_ It snapped at him. The hatred for the woman started up again in his gut.

"A book I found on the shelf." The woman's eyes narrowed. He didn't even realize the water had turned off. All at once, the whispers were back.

 _Kill._

 _Kill._

 _Kill._

 _Kill her._

 _Kill her._

 _Murder._

 _Murder._

 _Paint the walls, with her stomach._

 _Slaughter._

 _Rip open her throat._

 _Split her spleen in half._

 _Gouge out those eyes._

Over and over again, they kept repeating. If not the same thing, something else, it as driving him insane. He stood, the book falling from his lap. He stared at her, a grim grin spreading across his face. He didn't care where he was, or how he had got here. He stepped closer, close enough he could smell her, it was a soft, light scent. It was almost, just almost unbearable. He licked his lips, his tongue touching the leathery feel of his mouth. She finally had fear, back in those cat green eyes. He reached out, running his hand down the back of her hair. He stopped, he…he just stopped. The tears that streaked her cheeks, made him stop. Reaching out, with one finger, he caught a tear, and placed it to the tip of his tongue.

He had forgotten what fear had tasted like, he had forgotten what true, emotions tasted like. This woman, was strange. She cried at the strangest times, for no reason. He chuckled, grasping the back of her head, and she froze. She froze at his touch, when he forced her head back, so he could watch her pulse throb in fear. It was a beautiful sight. The way her clavicle, was perfect…the knife…the knife. He wanted his knife, so he could draw on her, with her own blood. His mouth started to water, he leaned down, and she shuddered. The feeling of his tongue traced her neck, and she felt her pulse stop. She felt a cry escape her throat.

She was in the air, and fell against the couch. She was watching him now, sweating, already his bangs were plastered to his face. He was reaching the dryer before she could run to her room. Holding the towel to her body, he was dressed, and walking to the window. He looked at her, hatred melted in his eyes, and she shivered. That cold stare, her blood went into ice. He disappeared through the window. She sunk deeper into the couch. Her mind, wondering through the events of what had just happened.

" _What…the fuck…?_ "She wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Johanna, sat there on her couch in wonder. She didn't understand what had just happened, and she didn't care. She looked at the clock on the wall, and stood. She had work in an hour, and needed to get dressed and ready. Even if it didn't take long to walk there, she wanted to be dressed and ready. Johanna held the towel tight against her body, and wondered to her bedroom. Her body felt numb, her mind unable to grasp the events that had unfolded around her. That, man, thing…was _living_ with her? And then all of a sudden he had disappeared. She shook her head, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, and started to brush the locks. Her hair looked black being wet, but as she brushed the locks, they started to turn the beautiful light chestnut brown. it's the one thing she didn't mind from her father…other then that, she hated the freckles, she hated the eyes…and most of all, her nose. She sighed, leaning back in the chair, she stared at herself in the vanity mirror. Her face had sunken in, her eyes were dark, and gloomy. She saw where the knife had cut her poor face. It didn't look too bad, but she would have to explain it. The killer, was gone from her home, she didn't know for how long…but she was out of danger, for the moment.

She stood, letting the towel fall to the floor. She put on her undergarments, and tight jeans, the polo was quick to be put on. Hair up in a tight bun, she cracked her neck, and neglecting to put on make up. She didn't have time, and she didn't care. People have seen her worse off…she wanted to spend her ONE day off, not dealing with shit like this…unfortunately, there was no stopping what was to come.

She took the walk to work, slower then normal…slower then she had wanted. But she took it none the less. She wanted to run into Tony, or Jose…even the other guys on their day crew. She felt cold, and worried. Nervous at each turn she took, at the top of each hill. She didn't know, when that man would return…and she didn't want him too. He had just somehow disappeared for no reason…

And Boss was in, she saw her blue Ford Focus parked in the same spot she had normally parked. She swallowed a small bit of fear, it was the afternoon shift, why was she still there? Johanna quickened her pace, as she headed to store's entrance. She didn't wait, Boss was looking at her, a deep set on her mouth, told her something happened. She walked behind the counter, placing her purse down. She clocked in, and started her shift. It was slow…tedious. And on the schedule, it said she should've been working with Andrew…

" _So…another no call no show?"_ She thought. Looking at Boss, a rather beautiful middle aged Indian woman…normally very talkative, was quiet…and withdrawn. Johanna, finally pulled Boss to the side.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked, ignoring her own thoughts for the moment. Boss sighed, and shook her head slowly.

"Andrew was found dead this morning." Boss had a frown, deep and sorrowful. Johanna's face went pale, palms slick, and mouth dry.

"S…So they didn't say when he died? Or how?" She asked, trying to sound calm. Boss looked at Johanna, and shrugged out of her grasp.

"All I know is, Jose, was on the case. You need to talk to him about it." She pushed away, and headed to the front. Johanna, felt awkward for a long time before Boss called back to her.

"Jo, I need help up here."

Johanna sighed, and stepped up front. She looked up, and saw Tony standing there, his face grim. He stared for a long moment at Johanna's face…the deep cut…his lips turned into a deep frown.

"Ma'am, may I take Johanna out for a moment for questioning?" He asked, Johanna's heart dropped, as Boss waved her hand.

"Do what you need too Officer Malik." Boss was turned from them, scrubbing the utensils. Johanna, hesitated a moment before stepping away. What was she going to tell Tony? What? That she **FED** the guy that killed Andrew? She walked around the counter, and Tony took her arm, and led her out front. The door closed, and he brought her in, crushing her in a hug.

"God, Jo-Jo, Jose told me what happened…I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her. Her mouth hung open in shock. She actually thought she was going to be in trouble. It was sudden, and caught her off guard. She started to relax, her shoulders slumped, and he tilted his head. The way she was acting, made him worry…he reached out and touched her shoulders. He started to rub them, and her heart started to flutter, a blush started to creep up the back of her neck. She…she smiled. She had actually smiled. The cut started to pull, and it hurt. Her eyes looked up, over his shoulder…blood. A lot of blood, staining the sudden white of the hoodie. He stood tall, watching with unblinking eyes…pupils…so dilated…his smile so wide. Her heart stopped, and her own eyes rolled back.

"JO JO!" Tony shouted.

…

She fainted at the site of his beauty. And he smiled, he couldn't help but smile. She was starting to understand the stunning beauty he has…and it made him, feel appreciated…almost…more then he had thought. She, was starting to be even more beautiful then before. Just by the cut on her cheek…it made him start to look at her a bit more differently. Jeff started to wonder, just…wonder what it would feel like, to…not kill someone?

" _What are you thinking about?"_ It asked. Jeff started to shake his head, an odd warmth spilt through his chest, when he looked at her. He tilted his head, breathing heavy. What was going on with him? Jeff reached up, balled his fists and started to punch himself in the side of head. He didn't understand. The voice gave him no clarification as to what was going on. It too, was confused.

" _I don't know what to tell you kiddo. This is new."_ It continued. Jeff balled his blood stained hands into fists, closing around his hair. The warm emotions were frightening…and he just, had no _desire_ to kill the girl…at first that's all he had wanted to do. Was butcher her like the pig she was to him…but now…Jeff watched the man lift Johanna's head into his lap. Smacking her cheeks lightly trying to wake her up. He did that too, smack her…did she like that? Was that something she was into? Jeff's brain was hitting over drive, why was we thinking these sort of things?

"I feel sick…" He whispered.

The man that kept touching Johanna, made him infuriated…beyond comparison before. His chest was heaving, he was breathing heavy…and he couldn't think, not like he could before. His thoughts were becoming blurred, and he took a step forward…another, and another. His knife, stained from his last kill, weighed heavy in his hand. His carved smile went into a frown.

He was touching _**his**_ kill…his _**PROPERTY**_. With each step, he had gotten closer, and closer…his mouth watered for the kill…the moment his knife struck skin, and watched the blood flow. The crimson river, would put his dominance first…to show who would be the real man for her…for Johanna. The slit mouthed woman…

The green hues opened, and stared at him, he was stunned. He stopped, as he watched her. Her eyes started to beg for him not to come any closer, beg him not to touch the man. It felt, something like…like a connection between him and her. He paused, knife raised…he stared down at her, a mass confusion filled him. He tilted his head…he couldn't…he tried bringing the knife down. He couldn't. Green eyes stared at him, cat like, and intimidating…as if, threatening the man with the knife.

His arms lowered, he took a step back, as he watched her raise. Jeff, was confused, unable to understand the control he lacked. The anger pulsated, but he turned from the woman and man. Her eyes were on his back, even as he turned from them, to disappear into the alley.

"Jo jo?" He asked, touching her, touching her face. She didn't want Tony's dark gaze, or the look he was giving her. Jeff, his face was hard, and concentrated on Tony, she couldn't let him kill her best friend and…crush. Johanna, had made her eyes stare at Jeff, and begged him not to touch Tony. Her hand touched his strong bicep as she stared at him. Jeff's face was stone, till he had looked at her…it had melted. Melted into something else, something…something like warmth filled his eyes, and his jaw became unclenched. She kept an eye on him, till he had disappeared behind the store, in the dark alley. Bright green eyes, looked at Tony…her heart filled, pain, anguish, and hope. Hope, that she might be getting out of the situation. She prayed, Jeff…didn't…didn't…

"Love me…" She whispered, Tony's black eyes stared at her, making her own heart warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressed against his thin ones. She felt nothing, she didn't feel electricity, warmth. She just felt his hot breath, and the taste of his morning coffee. Nothing. Her heart didn't even flutter as she kissed him. She felt no…love? Passion? What? She had pulled away, and stared at him. Tony, had a confused look on his face, and within his eyes. There…there was, nothing she could do to explain herself. The words slipped out before she could catch her self.

"S…Sorry I didn't mean-" Tony stopped her, with another kiss. And still, she didn't feel anything…this beautiful man, before her, kissed her with every might in his body. She didn't feel a single lick of desire. She pulled back, looking at him, sadness crept into her voice.

"T…Tony I'm sorry…" Whispering, Johanna, stood.

"I've gotta get back to work." She stuttered, brushing her shirt off. The door opened.

"Go home Jo. You need rest. I've got Alex coming in." Boss, closed the door, Johanna stood there in silence, bowing her head slowly. Her cheeks were fire red. And Tony chuckled. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was…sudden. Sorry Jo-Jo…I shouldn't have done that." He chuckled, closing his eyes slightly. Johanna couldn't reply, she was too embarrassed.

"I…I…I'm heading home." She started to walk away, Tony watched after her.

…

Jeff sat in the living room floor, legs crossed. Staring at the knife in his hands. He was told not to kill…he was told not to stab a man. He watched him kiss her. And did she feel anything from the kiss? Jeff saw his reflection in the dullness of his blade. He was beautiful, why didn't she kiss him? Jeff tilted his head, black locks, clotted with blood again. He needed another shower.

Sunlight crept through the door, as it was opened. He looked up at her, his eyes wondered over her plump form. She almost dropped everything, when she saw his beauty. Yet, as her eyes landed on him, the sudden fear disappeared into something else. Her lips were still swollen from the kiss she shared with the man. He felt…jealous? He never had a kiss, he never touched another woman before, other then gutting them. This woman was different, he didn't understand how. But she was. The gleaming in her cat like eyes, her fair skin…nymph like freckles. Her rose bud lips. He stood, slowly, calmly. Jeff took the few steps to her. She tensed, waiting for him to do something. He stood still, looking over her body again. His breathing became sharp, hers followed. His hands reached out, capturing her face in his slick palms. Blood smell, captured Johanna's scent, and made him dizzy. His eyes stared deep into her own, her lips parted slightly. Her heart, hammered against her ribcage, unsure of how to feel, what to feel and what to do. Tears brimmed her eyes, feeling the need to cry. He forced her back against the wall, her hands reached out, and found the still tacky cloth of his hoodie. Crimson stained her hands, his body leaned closer, and he felt her breasts, her body against his lean one. He counted every freckle on her face, the mole on her cheek. Using his thumb, he traced the outline of her jaw, this passion inside him…made him feel strange…an…odd feeling.

The soft light from the kitchen, made her look frail. He reached up and pulled her hair from the bun. He caught it and held her there, captured against his blood covered body. The soft smell of her perfume, and her, made him feel high. He leaned down running his lips over her neck, touching her jaw, and her chin. Johanna's body reacted with a shiver. A moan caught in her throat. Her hands, became fists against his chest, holding the hoodie. Jeff, engulfed in her scent, growled. Her rump, pressed perfectly against the wall, and Jeff stopped, at her lips, unsure if he should or shouldn't…he felt a burning heat, deep in his gut, his heart rammed against his ribcage, unsure…just…unsure.

Johanna's head was in a fog, her breathing was heavy, hard, and every chance she got, she caught the smell of blood. It pushed her pleasure, further, the heat she had captured from him, pushed against her, his body…hard against hers. She was small, frail…against him. Her eyes looked up at him, and when he had kissed her neck, they rolled back. Her hands caught up against his chest. Her cooing was pushing him further. She let her hands explore, running over his bare, smooth, cool skin. Covered over, with plastic surgery, skin grafts left them scarred. Her own finger tips cautiously went underneath his hoodie, running over each scar. His body tensed up against her touch, and he groaned again. When her eyes opened, she stared up at his face.

His face, wasn't half as bad as it was before…not anymore. She had started to get used to it. She felt a blush creep up against her neck, Jeff leaned down, his hand holding her head still as he kissed her. Her face exploded with heat, her heart ran, and her breath was caught. Slowly the lids of her eyes closed, as she held the kiss, her body had relaxed against his. Though his hand, held her still, there was no need for her to worry, or fret. She felt…oddly enough, safe. Johanna tilted her head, deepening the kiss, a sudden passion filled through her stomach, she couldn't explain it. A wild fire spread over her skin; he let her go, slowly working at her polo. He wanted to touch her cream like skin. She didn't stop him, she didn't want him to stop.

The room was spinning around them, he broke the kiss, to pull the shirt over her head, his eyes roamed her body, something…he never thought would've been beautiful, this woman…this girl, young…flesh and blood was beautiful…within his hoodie pocket, he pulled out his knife, running the tip down from her lips, to her neck, to the bra front. Johanna, shuddered, as she looked at him through half open eyes. Jeff leaned in again, and kissed her, kissed her deeper, harder, the knife pressed against the front of her bra, and he pulled, cutting the fabric open. The cool air brushed against her skin, her nipples became hard, and Jeff, allowed his knife to fall to the ground, he wanted to feel her, skin against skin.

Thump

Thump

Thump.

He pushed his knuckles underneath her left breast, and he felt her heart, within his hand. It was beating, beating hard….in, passion? Romance? Jeff, felt tears burn at his eyes.

" _What are you doing?"_ It asked.

He ignored it, kissing the corner of her mouth, down her chin, to her jaw, and to her neck. Johanna's hands, captured the back of his head, her eyes rolled back as she whimpered in his ear. She wanted to tug, pull at his hoodie to feel his gray skin against her aching, burning flesh.

"Jeff…" She whispered, and he stopped suddenly. He looked up at her, her hands fell to the hem of his hoodie and she pulled, he lifted his arms to allow it to fall. And she saw, all the scars, that were put on him. Her eyes roamed over his skin. She dropped to her knees.

"Johanna stop…" He snapped, her fingers roamed over each one, before she looked up at him.

"I'll make you forget you have them…" She whispered.

" _What am I doing?"_ She thought. His eyes darkened, the passion within his face drained.

"No you can't…" He replied. Johanna, looked at his toned stomach, to lean in and start to kiss the one to his left hip. Moving to his belly button and started to kiss the one shaped like a bullet…she kept doing this, till his hands were running through her hair. She had feared him, for so long, the demon's were here, catching up…and the passion she felt following the fear. Jeff, dropped to his knees and captured her into his arms, as he started to kiss her lips. She laid back, the carpet rough against her soft skin, and Jeff, smiled.

Even his carved smile, going up, didn't bother her. Her hands reached up, to touch the healing scar. Down to his soft jaw line. His face, would've looked almost feminine without the burn scars…he had no eyebrows, but she traced where he would've had one, and his nose, was slightly deformed from the fire…and she didn't mind that either. Jeff caught her wrist and forced her back down. He was on top of her, kissing the valley in between her small breasts.

The smallness of them, didn't bother them, he honestly enjoyed smaller breasted women…not only were they easier to gut, he just loved looking at them. He laid his head against her chest, and heard her heart still beating fast, for him.

" _She didn't have this for the other man?"_ He wondered, as his lips caught her small nipple. Her body shuddered, ached, and burnt. Her cry was caught in her throat. She moaned, her back arched. Jeff, didn't mind. It was a sign he was doing something right, his hands ran down her arms, and caught her midsized waist in his hands, holding her captive, he continued his attack on her breast.

Knock

Knock

Knock.

Jeff looked up at her green hues, and attacked her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Johanna was ignoring the knocking at the door for a reason, she didn't want him to stop. She didn't want, a serial killer to stop kissing her, holding her…making her feel, like she mattered. Even if his face was like leather, and his eyes never stopped staring…she, didn't mind. The fact, she felt this much of a chemistry between someone like him, and her, was stunning. He, was stunning. Her moan got caught at the tip of her tongue, when the knocking came harder. She groaned, and Jeff looked at her.

"Ignore it…" He groaned, sucking at her neck. Her eyes closed, feeling the small amount of pain. Her cheeks flushed as she captured his hair in her fists. Her body shuddered, her eyes were filled with tears, she wanted him…she _NEEDED_ him. Pulling away at her neck, he smirked at his mark. He marked her, and marked her good. He touched the mark, and she shivered underneath his touch. He had never felt this way towards any person. It felt…foreign to him. He almost wanted to carve out his own heart, to see if this was real.

"Johanna…" He breathed out, it was deep…enticing. Making her moan again. She was so high, she didn't know which way was down and which way was up. Her hands were starting to work at his belt, when the knocking had gotten more persistent.

"Jo, open up, its Jose." The voice beyond the door, made her head lift up. She looked at Jeff, his face turning into disgust instantly.

"Do you have to open it?" He whispered, touching her chin.

His touch was poison, and his kisses were toxic. She had wanted more, she leaned up and took his lips to her own, his hand wrapped around her throat, captivating her.

She had pulled away for a moment, as she stared at him. Green hue's filled with lust, need, and…want.

"Go start the shower, you got blood all over me, and the floor." It was a order, and her voice leaked annoyance. Jeff, stood back for a minute, pondering weather or not to take it. She blinked twice, and made her eyes bigger. Jeff's insides melted at her face. Groaning he stood up, grasping the blood stained hoodie, and disappeared. Johanna, had to think, and think fast. Stripping nude, she grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her body. Jeff, attempted to not look, not watch. Yet, her thick rump swayed as she moved, and his mouth watered. She was heading to the door, and he grew curious. With water running, he peered through the bathroom, and watched her open it.

Jose's shocked face, stared at her. She put her hand on her hip, and scoffed.

"I was just about to jump in the shower, what do you need?" She, looked up at him, leaning against the door frame. Jose's eyes roamed over her body, and Jeff watched his hunger rise.

His blood lust followed. He didn't understand….she wasn't suppose to be showing herself nude to another man. Right?

" _Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"_ It snapped at him. Jeff, closed the door with no noise. Reaching to his jeans, he pulled them down from his hips. His groin was in absolute agony. He not once had ever experienced a sexual need to a woman. She was the first, and he was in absolute agony. Apparently getting rowled up, and then shut down like that, was something he shouldn't do. He could still hear her voice, and his. They were talking, and it was taking too long.

" _Come on Jo, come out for a bit tonight. It's just going to be Tony and I."_ He heard. Jeff grit his teeth, another wave of jealousy struck his gut hard. He never experienced life like that, and he heard her giggle…

" _Get. Rid. Of. Them. Johanna…"_ He was getting angrier…it was pushing on a boiling point. However, Jeff kept his cool, and stepped into the shower. The rush of the hot water smacked his chest, and ran down his body. The crimson flow of water, went down the drain. Throbbing in his left temple, the blood lust was rising, the need to hunt was growing. He needed to kill, he needed to tame whatever it was inside him, so Johanna wouldn't be afraid of him any longer. It was wrong, if he wanted to prove to her, and himself, that he could control his 'needs' then he must…must…calm down.

" _I don't know Jose, I've got a lot to do."_ She replied, he was scratching at his skin…at the scars she kissed. On his stomach, on his hips…arms. More, he needed more. The pain wasn't anything compared to the pain he kept feeling. Another man, was flirting with her, another man, was touching her…talking to her, wanting her. A guttural growl escaped his throat, his carved smile now in a frown. He kept scratching with his broken nails, flesh, was pulling up.

" _Come on Jo, put on that beautiful black dress…stunning heels, and come get a drink with us."_ He was flirting with her…tears, stung at his eyes.

 _Blood_

 _Blood_

 _Blood_

 _Hungry_

 _Blood_

 _Thirsty_

 _Need_

 _It_

 _Please._

It was talking, begging, the voices were louder, and louder. Screaming inside of his head. Pounding, wanting to get out.

Door closes.

Door opens.

Staring at the crimson river.

"Jeff!" She gasped.

 _The lights were off, she was standing there, holding a knife out, willing to protect her family…and I took her down with ease. Plunging my knife into her gut, and cutting up. Exposing each, and every internal organ. I take them out, and start to play with them. Wrapping them around her throat, and start to choke her. She had tears in her eyes, staring at the corner. Her parents, staring at me, her father holding his 12mm out, aiming at my gut. There was a shot, and I lunged-_

"Jeff!" Her hands were touching his arms, the water rushing the blood away. A deep frown set in his mouth. He looked at her, looked _through_ her, trying to remember more of that night. Johanna, Johanna, Johanna…her name, on his tongue, slipping through his lips.

"Johanna…" He whispered.

" _What was her name…?"_ He thought, staring deep into those green eyes, he was trembling against her hands. Those gentle hands, the tables were turned, and he was staring at her. She was staring at him, concern leaked across her face. Deep in those, beautiful milky green eyes…

" _That girl I killed looked just like you…"_ Jeff thought, he reached out touching her face, and she stopped. Looking at him.

" _Are you real?"_ He couldn't focus…she was blurring. The towel too white around her body, he watched her move, to turn the shower off. He stood before her, trembling and shaking. Johanna looked him over, and the deep scratches against his arms. She grasped a hand towel and wrapped them around his forearms.

"Jeff what happened?" She asked, and he stared. The flash of a shutter, stunned him.

 _I was watching her mother, run to the back, screaming out her name. Begging and pleading for me to stop. She kept reaching for the door, the husband, laid against the wall, holding his gut. It wasn't fatal, just a small jab, to keep him off me…the wound on my gut is killing me, but the blood lust was too high. The wind outside, was smacking the tree branches against the roof, cracking some windows. I could hear faint sobbing…sobbing I heard before-_

" _Jeff?"_ It was a whisper in the memory. He averted his gaze back to the beautiful woman in front of him. She was leading him to the bedroom, the hall was darker then he had remembered.

' _The sun must be setting."_ He thought. He kept staring at her, moving around fluidly. Grabbing something here, something there. She knelt down in front of him. In the distance he could hear the soft humming of the washing machine, and dryer. He kept watching her. Cold water droplet's slipped down his spine. He felt, confused, disoriented. Who was this woman in front of him? Why can't he just remember where he had seen her before? He killed so many people…too many. Yet this one woman, brought out something inside him, that scared him. Scared him beyond his blood lust can control.

 _She was different…_

 _She was odd…_

 _The one woman, that can control a thing._

 _All she has to do, is say something._

 _And I'll bow._

 _What's wrong with me?_

Johanna had started to wrap something around his forearm, when he caught her chin in his fingertips, he kept staring at her, she stared at him.

"What is it Jeff?" She asked, touching the still healing bullet hole. He flinched.

"I've seen your face before…I've seen you before…I can't remember where." His eyes went to her lips, and he sighed. Jeff had long since gave up on his nakedness. He never really cared, but…Johanna did, trying her best to keep herself hidden underneath the towel was enticing him.

"Johanna, how did you know my name? When I didn't even tell you?" He asked, touching her hair gently. She felt herself turn red, as she shrugged.

"You were the famous Jeff the Killer…you're all over the news." At least she replied honestly. His look darkened, as he captured her face in his hands. He forced her close, his face getting closer.

"And you're not frightened of me?" He whispered, against her lips. Johanna shuddered, as she tried to keep her focus on him.

"You're going to kill me anyway aren't you?" She replied. Jeff, had actually forgotten that little tid bit. Now, that he thought about it, he…kind of didn't want to…after all…there was something about her, something forcing him to remember.

"Maybe…" He replied, licking her bottom lip. Her body was started to tremble again, what effect did he have on her? That would cause this much…distraction to her? This much…physical change? He didn't understand it. But, he didn't mind, Jeff smiled, pulling her on top of him, holding her body close to his, he pulled the towel off. He, and her completely naked. Skin against skin…she let out a small gasp. The apron, that was her skin, didn't even bother him.

"I want to kiss your lips." He whispered.

She smiled, and let out a gentle giggle.

"When has that stopped you? How many girls can say, they kissed a serial killer and lived?" She asked; he ran his fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs away from her face. He looked her face over, that mole, on her cheek…could that be the trigger? He pulled her face in, kissing her lips deeply. She smiled against his lips, and he smiled back. Rolling over, to where he was on top of her, pinning her down. He looked her face over, trying to figure what it was. She giggled. It wasn't that…

Her hands were exploring his body, touching the scars, and his body started to heat up. Blood rushed to his groin, he wanted her. He needed her, yet, he kept his cool. Her long legs rubbed against his sides. Her thick thighs, begging him…he wanted her.

" _I need her…I really do…"_ He watched her eyes, light up with emotions, cheeks flaring…something. She didn't love him, it wasn't right. None of this was right. He wanted her to ask.

" _When did Jeff the Killer ever have patience? You want her, take her."_ But he couldn't. He just stared down at her face, unsure as to what he should do. Her face…those eyes. He looked over the edge of the bed, and watched the glimmer of his knife, waiting.

 _Staring at me, with fear, begging me not to kill…begging me to leave at least one. Leave at least one of the twins…_

"Johanna, take my nightmares away…" He begged, leaning down placing a kiss to her lips. Her legs wrapped around his hips, she was hot, waiting for him. He was hard, needing, begging for her. He had started to grit his teeth, he didn't even know…really what to do. Johanna, reached down and touched him. Her hand was warm around him, and he shuddered.

"I…" She blushed, biting her bottom lip hard.

"I want you." She blurted out, looking up at him. Engulfed in heat, Jeff looked his knife again, then back at her. His eyes lingered on her, longer then his weapon.

He leaned down, capturing her lips in his, hard, needing…passionate. He pushed her legs open, sliding himself easier in between them. His hands, reaching up for her breasts, holding the small globes in his warm hands. Her head tilted back, exposing her neck, and the mark he had made on her. He used his left hand, to massage her left nipple, his right hand went down, to guide himself. She gasped, when he pried her open. The pleasure skyrocketed, and he felt his stomach tighten. This was, a different pleasure then watching a woman being gutted, or a man killed. This, this was heightened to a new level. Jeff, stared down at Johanna, she had little to no fear in her face, and he was slow at first. He rubbed his skin against hers. Breasts against his chest, bouncing. She wrapped her legs around his lower back, and he leaned back on his knees, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her hair fell around them both, her lips mashed against his.

She kept moaning, the louder she went, the harder he wanted to go. The more he wanted to please. Her head lulled back, and he lowered his own head, kissing the clavicle licking up to her pulse. Her heart was slamming, shuddering at every touch, every kiss.

"Jeff…" She moaned out, he had to force the explosion back. He had to calm down, and wait for her. He didn't even know, this kind of pleasure even existed. Wanting to make sure, the woman came first, wanting to make sure, she was pleasured over everything else. He gripped her hard to him, biting against her breast. Her hands were tight against his back, as she bounced against him. He grunted, letting her nails dig into his skin, her hair stood on end as she cried out. His teeth had sunk deep against her breast, and blood had surfaced. He had to taste her, he just had too.

"I…I can't…" She whimpered. Jeff, grasped her hips, forcing her back to the bed, her head landing on the pillow, hair covered his face, thrusting as deep as he could, he was piercing her…and she couldn't breathe. Her eyes wide, the tears shone as she cried out.

"With me…" He groaned against her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, tight. He held onto her tighter. Light flashed against his eyes, and the pleasure skyrocketed. And he saw stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Johanna woke up, the soft burning pain between her legs, from the fierce love making made her shudder. She started to chuckle. _"Love making?"_ Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. She stopped, her hair had entwined them. Wrapped around his arm, and covered Jeff's pale chest. Green eyes, looked at his leather like face, reaching out, her fingertips gently caressed the flesh. His cheek twitched, and jaw muscles tightened. A soft snore escaped his parted lips, a rag had laid over his eyes. She had to sit there, and ponder, how did this happen so suddenly? So…quick? Her body trembled, at the soft word that escaped the back of her mind. _"Love? Love HIM of all people? Why not Tony? Jose?"_ She trembled. It wasn't possible. She cringed. Skin growing cold, she shivered. No, no way in hell, would she love leather face's son. When hell froze over, possibly.

Pulling her hair from underneath his arm, she started to sit up straight. Her entire body ached from him, she was too out of shape, had to be. She was **this** sore from sex? Goose bumps caressed her arms, and legs as she thought about earlier. _"He was a good lover…"_ She wanted to smack herself. There was no way, she would think of him like that. It wasn't fair to either parties. It meant nothing to her…it was just, a onetime thing.

Right?

Still, she found her hand, aching to touch him…reach out, caress the soft, scarred, pale skin…again, she didn't want too. But, her hand touched his right pectoral, and found his heart beating underneath her palm. Slow, rhythmic…the muscle touching her skin. Her eyes, became lazy, heavy…with a sigh, she laid her head back down. Her head, gently laying upon his chest. Johanna's muscles became lax, turning to water. Breathing becoming synced with his own. Jeff, he was something different, something, she couldn't figure out. _"Why am I relaxed around you? When just a week ago I was so scared of you taking my life?"_ He could still, easily take the knife, and plunge it, deep into her chest, to pierce her heart. However, Johanna trusted him enough…to believe he wouldn't dare. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ She thought, staring up at him. Clear as day, with the moon casting a glow upon his face. He was still, and pale like death. He was badly scarred, and traumatized, going on killing sprees months on end. She closed her eyes, ad relaxed against him.

Almost on reflex, Jeff woke up, only to watch Johanna curiously through the bottom of the cloth. The touch startled him, and he was aware of what she was doing. She thought he was asleep, and that was good, his muscles tightened at her touch, and he still watched, carefully. Her eyes were full of questions and curiosity. Was she regretting what they had done? It was human nature right? _"And when were you ever human Jeffery?"_ It whispered. He wondered that too. When had he ever felt human? After all, murder was a calling he didn't want to give up.

The screaming stopped, the flashes of before stopped. He didn't know how long his reprieve would be, but he would take it for however long it would be given. He could breathe easy. _"For the moment."_ He wanted to sigh, and groan when she touched him. She was ilk ad honey, sweet enough for the scars to disappear from sight and memory. _"Till I look at myself…"_ He was growing tired of his mind. The moment Johanna laid her head down, he felt his heart stutter. _"Was she crazy?"_ Yet, his muscles relaxed, her perfume floated to him, and he sighed. Her fingertips started to rub at a scar on his chest. He was starting to drift off ito the darkness of solitude, his breathing matched with hers, his heart slow…she was melted against him, her soft squishy skin pressed against his lean muscular one. Arms were coming up to wrap around her, hold her to him. Even just for a moment, his solitude was there, inside this young women's arms. He couldn't feel more…content? She was there, he was there…nothing could be more perfect, nothing could ruin it.

 _Scrape_

 _Scrape_

 _Scrape_

Nails, skittering across the hardwood. Jeff came back to the light of the moon, he pulled the cloth off his eyes, the bedroom was empty, and he and Johanna were alone. His grip had gotten tighter on her. Protective. He forced his heart to remain docile. Calm. Calm.

" _Stay calm. Stay cool. Relax. It's nothing."_ He told himself. Attempting to convince himself, nothing was there…nothing was going to harm him, or Johanna. Nothing…absolutely, nothing.

 _Ssssshk_

 _Shhhk_

 _Uhhh…_

 _Ohhh…._

There it was again, this time, he heard a noise. Something…was _alive_ and sliding across the hardwood floor…his heart started to run. Johanna, moaned when his grip had become tighter. A cold sweat had broken out across his forehead, and upper lip. Picking her head up, the glow of the moon, caught her eyes just right, making him stare at her fair skin. The freckles…the mole.

 _Scrape_

 _Scrape_

 _Scrape_

 _Help me…_

" _Jeff?"_

He attempted to not look at the gore covered floor. His mouth down in scowl. Johanna's hands were touching his chest, softly running up to his face. He forced himself to look at her, when he did, he felt the scream in his throat. Hair, cut in a bob, face blood streaked, make up smeared, a mole in the same spot as Johanna's. Her face was heart shaped, not oval like Johanna's and her lips weren't as perfectly plump, and her breasts were ten times bigger, and her body was much smaller.

"W…What?" He gasped out, hands reaching out to push her away.

" _Telllll heeeerrrrr."_ The voice rattled in a slit throat. Causing a whistling noise.

"Tell who, what?" He cried out, reaching towards the edge of the bed.

" _Tellll heeeerrrrr."_ It said again, jaw hanging from a mere tendon. Blood oozing from the deep wounds. Bone was seen from the jaw. Jeff, for the second time in his life, was frightened…terrified.

"Jeff?" Johanna. Desperately, looking around, he cried out.

"Johanna?! Johanna where are you?!" He screamed, nearly to the point of his voice cracking. Bloodied, cut up, hands touching his face. Pulling herself on top of him, chuckling.

" _Telllll heeeerrrrrr or ellllse"_ It hissed.

Jeff wished he could close his eyes, instead, he covered them with his hands. Feeling the fetitd breath of the dead woman. Her face was getting too close, he wanted his knife, and stab it again. Stab it over, and over, and over…he almost felt tears fall down his face. His breathing was heavy, hard, and fast. He couldn't stand this dead woman in front of him.

"You're dead go away!" He screeched. And the hands were back, normal…soft, and soothing. He crawled to the furthest corner of the bed. And she was sitting there, naked, gently touching him, pulling him to her breast.

"Johanna…?" He whispered, she was nodding, gently stroking his hair. He was frigid, whimpering and not responding much to anything. She crawled to him, and pulled him to her. Once he laid his head on her chest, and started to listen to her heart, his face became relaxed, arms wrapped around her waist. His grip was so tight, it was almost suffocating. She couldn't tell if he let out a whimper, or a cry. She held him close, and he looked at her. His pupils were so small…and his face seemed, almost childlike. He touched her, touched her cheeks, her brow, her nose and her lips. He kissed her tenderly, almost shy like. His lips were cracked, and dry, yet Johanna didn't mind. When he looked at her again, he was filled with mild curiosity, almost, questioning.

"You are the real Johanna…" He whispered, and Johanna, didn't know how to respond. She just opened her arms, and he crawled into her. She held him, she felt, almost motherly to the poor man. When she looked down at him, he was watching her. His eyes were so intense…it made her heart skip.

"What it is Johanna?" He asked, touching her breast, with a rough hand. Chewing the inside of her cheek, forcing her insides to remain docile. She offered a soft smile, the laceration burning as she did so.

"I want to know what happened Jeff…" She spoke in a hushed manor, as if she wanted to tell a secret. Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know, it never happened like that before." He replied, and she, felt more confused.

"What happened? That told me nothing." She tried again. And he just shook his head.

"I can't…" He started, but his jaw tightened. He looked back up at her, cupping her breast in his hand. She took in a gasp, and he smiled. A creepy, ear to ear smile that made her feel an intense passion. Even if the healing scars were made to deter anyone…it made her, feel more attracted.

"Am I insane?" She asked out loud. Jeff, pushed her up against the wall, his head going low to her neck. Her body became engulfed in a feverish heat. She reached out, and he took her wrists, pinning them above her head. He looked at her, he had a feral look upon his face. Her eyes closed as she let out a low, guttural moan.

"Define insane, little rabbit." He purred against her neck, nipping. She shivered, she moaned, and succumbed.

"I told myself this was a onetime thing…" She whispered, he was hard, pressing against her stomach.

"I can't help myself around you little rabbit." He chuckled, biting harder at the mark. She had goose bumps running down her body, a chill running up her spine. Jeff, lifted her with ease, warm hands dropped to her waist, holding her captive.

"But…how did this happen after…?" He cut her off, lips pushing against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her body reacted, and he could smell the need. It was radiating off her, his nails bit into her back. He tilted his head, the kiss growing, deepening, he placed his fears into this kiss. He wanted her to feel his uncertainty, feel the emotions soaring through him. Emotions he didn't even realize he had. He wanted her, hell, he didn't want to admit it, but he _**NEEDED**_ her. She let out another moan, in which made him groan deeply. This woman, was going to kill him.

He broke the kiss, and she stared at him, with a deep lustful look, her lips swollen from his invasion. He pushed inside, and she tilted her head back against the wall, and he watched her face contort in pleasure. Her nails were digging into the back of his neck, down to his shoulders. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he bowed his head, and ravaged her breasts. He couldn't contain the lust this little woman made him feel. He growled, letting animalistic instincts take over.

Johanna couldn't breathe, her moans, were quickly becoming howls of pleasure. Jeff was working at her, making her insides turn to water. Eyes rolling back in ecstasy. She cried out. Long nails had started to dig, cutting into his skin, and he didn't seem to mind, if anything it had pushed him further, making his hips hit her harder. She leaned forward, pushing her body against his, his head was pushed against her chest, and his cock was pumping, pumping hard. He was hitting spots, men before him could never. When her eyes rolled back, and she tightened around him, he knew. He just knew what was going to happen, he shoved her down onto the pillow, and went harder. Pinning her down, like the prey she was. He wanted her, he was going to take her, and anyway, he could. He didn't care if he harmed her, she belonged to him. He had marked her, on their first meeting. His eyes stared, at her beautiful face, she bit her lip, and he was close. Her tightness was making it unbearable to hold back. And she thought, it would be a onetime thing. He wanted to chuckle at her stubbornness. She kept the ghosts away. He was going to keep her. The moment, her eyes opened and stared at him, those green globes filling with pleasure, her head tilting back, the chestnut brown of her hair falling over the edge, causing a mass of silk shine, made him hit his peak.

He collapsed beside her, panting. Covering his eyes with his hand, he couldn't catch his breath fast enough. She was tough work, which was a fact. She looked at him, attempting to force herself not to cuddle with him. Her entire lower half was aching, and the warmth that trickled down her neck made her shiver. Her hand reached up, and found the bite mark that was bleeding. She rolled over, and stared at him. How was she going to explain this to her boss? To Tony, and Jose? She felt her body flush in embarrassment. Yet, she felt some satisfaction…and guilt as she thought about Tony, and Jose. The twin cops, that she had grown to have a crush on. She sighed. Jeff, looked at her.

"What is it little Rabbit?" He asked, she looked at him. Reaching out, she stopped. Suddenly, feeling fearful. The fear that crept in her eyes made him sit up on his elbow. Sweat dripped down his face, and chest, giving him a soft wet look in the moon.

"N…Nothing…" She lied, and Jeff frowned.

"I don't like lairs." He sat up.

"Try again little Rabbit." He reached out, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Are you going to have to go out and kill again?" She asked, the thought didn't pass his mind at that moment. Right after him, having his way…he grunted.

"Soon." He replied. Her eyes, looked down, her face becoming a shadow. Jeff, wondered if he should've avoided the question. Yet, he reached out, and pulled her to him. She had grown cold.

"Listen to me…there's nothing you can do to stop me. Would you rather it be you, or them?" He kissed the top of her head, and she closed her eyes. Forcing the tears not to fall.

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. With no solace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With a bloodlust too high, he had to leave. Wanting, needing to slit the woman's throat that laid out beside him, was immense. And she was beautiful with the early morning light. He knew the reprieve wouldn't have lasted long. Not nearly as long as he wanted. But this, this was fine. This was good. He sat up from beside her, knowing he wouldn't make a single sound, to startle her. Crawling over her, he stopped, looking at her face, and the imperfection he marked upon her. Her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. He licked his lips, wanting to trace the outline of her face. Needing to touch her soft, rose bud lips. None the less, he had stopped himself from doing such. He had his way, he had gotten what he had wished, and now, he was going to settle a different ache. An ache he had been putting off for a bit too long. He watched as the shadows casted a soft glow over her face, making her face emit a ghostly radiance. He had to force himself not to touch her; his foot touched the hardwood with ease, and he crawled form atop of her, and onto the floor, looking for the thing that could settle his ache.

And he found it, kicked underneath the bed. Glistening, tainted, and stained an off red. His mouth watered, at what beauty he could make with this…prize possession. He forced a chuckle back, but let himself grin. The ends of his mouth, started to tug. His cut, was healing, and he couldn't have that. With unhuman ease, he placed the knife to his cheeks, and gave one good tug, letting the knife cut through the healing tissue. Trickling of the warm crimson, stained his parchment white skin. Trailing over a broad chest, and toned stomach muscles. Jeff, watched himself in the reflection of his knife, and wondered what else he could do with such a magnificent device.

She moaned, and turned to her side. Catching his attention, Jeff moved to his feet, gathered his clothing and dressed himself. Swiftly, he headed to the bedroom window, which held the fire escape. Silence, he was, and with easy movements, he was out the window, in a few seconds. The window, coming down softly, and satisfying him with a soft click. His brain, working through a numerous amount of possibilities. This was, after all, an apartment complex. Something, he could work with. A body here, a body there…why the hell not? It wouldn't take long before the cops, would come and find out where he would be hiding. In that matter, he would just grab Johanna, and hit the road. Find somewhere else to crash. Even if it meant killing the person residing there.

He was death itself, climbing the stairs fluidly, almost with an eerie grace. He was calm, and collected. However, the buzzing within his skull was causing pressure to build, which in end, caused a deep, underlying ache that he had to get rid of. It wasn't difficult, all he had to do, was make Johanna stay with him. But, how? How would he make such an independent woman stay with him? Jeff, frowned at the thought. He wanted to kill, _murder_ and yet, he couldn't help but keep thinking about that blasted woman! What the hell was wrong with him?! He sighed, outside, it was getting colder, and to the point he could see his breath in white puffs.

With each step, he had reached the top floor. An older man, and his wife lay out in their bed, the room was a soft cream white, and the woman's hair was golden, with streaks of white. She wore a simple blue gown, her hand on top of her chest, as she slept. Her breathing was soft, and silent, whilst the man whom slept beside her, was breathing through a sleep apnea machine. The soft hissing of the air, didn't bother the woman. He had no hair, and wore no shirt as he slept. He had a large gold ring, on his ring finger, obviously his wedding band. His hand was reached over, holding the woman's other hand that laid upon the silk sheets. From what Jeff took away from the looks of the room, they were very much well off. Scoffing, he slid in through the window. With steady, trained feet, he roamed over to the bed, as he got a closer look at the man, he had dark circles underneath his eyes, a gravel like beard growing in. His lips thin, and his face hard and round. He was a pudgy man, with hardly any muscle, and more fat then Jeff would've liked.

His eyes casted over to the woman, she looked in her early forties, beautiful oval face, with long gold and silver hair. Her lips were thin too, but smooth and light pink. Wrinkles refused to touch her skin, and her fingers were long and elegant. It took him only a moment, to realize what he had wanted to do. He grasped the silk blanket, and ripped it from their grasp. The woman sat up, and saw him. She screamed at his beauty, and he smile. Tossing the knife up and down, the man was slower, to move and wake up. Coughing hard. When he saw Jeff, he started to laugh.

" _What's this fucker laughing at?"_ It asked Jeff.

"I don't know." He replied, and the man looked at Jeff, taking the mask off.

"What do you think you're doing in my home?" He asked Jeff. And Jeff tilted his head, refusing to answer, wanting to see how this would play out. The woman was grasping the man's arm.

"Leonard, he's serious! Don't FUCK with him! Call our son!" She gasped out, forcing him close to her. Jeff, started to chuckle. Shaking his head, his hair clinging to his face. Already, the trickle of sanity was draining from his face, his smile growing wide, he stuck his tongue out at them, licking the blade teasingly. The man, realizing this was real, started to reach under the bed, and Jeff acted.

The knife was to the man's throat, pressing, already cutting through a few layers of skin. He was practically on top of the man. A small line of crimson started to surface from the blade. Jeff, started to giggle. _"Do it, do it Jeff, right here, right now."_ It whispered.

"Sit up." He ordered. And the man followed through. It didn't take much, but the man stared Jeff down, a deep malice set in his eyes.

"Look at her." He snapped again. The man turned to look at his wife; his wife was strangely calm, her eyes overflowing with tears at this point, just watched her husband turn, and look at her. Both stayed silent. Jeff, could hear their heart beating, just like a rabbit stuck in fear. Pale eyes stared at his wife, whom remained calm, underneath that calm façade a storm raged, fear escaladed in her eyes. When she knew what was going to happen.

"Go to sleep." He whispered.

Holding onto the back of his head, Jeff moved the knife swiftly through his throat. It cut through his windpipe, and as the man attempted to take a breath, all he could hear was the whistling, and the gore, plastered against her face, and onto the silk sheets. He wasn't surprised, when she attempted to reach out and grasp him. Yet, it was already too late, the man had already bled out by the time she reached him. He started to chuckle, and laugh. The man's life blood stained his white hoodie. Adding onto the numerous amount of stains.

"There's nothing else you can do for him, woman." He snapped, shoving her back from his prey. He allowed the man's corpse collapse to the floor. And he stood straight. Towering over the petite woman. It wasn't much, and she wasn't fighting. She had submitted…she bored him. And the ache was still ever present. This wasn't doing anything, damn near nothing. And it irritated him…made him infuriated. The smile quickly dispersed. A forever scowl etched into his face.

" _She made us angry…"_ It whispered. And Jeff started to nod.

"I agree. She made us angry." He tilted his head, the smile returning slowly. When the woman started to crawl to the edge of the bed, getting on her knees and started to recite a prayer. Jeff, held his gut and started to howl with laughter.

"You think you're God, is going to save you?!" He had tears coming to his eyes, when he had realized what she was doing. At least Johanna put up a fight. That was something worth working with. She had actually put up a fight, long enough, to make him realize, she was something interesting, mostly with that nice little laceration healing on her face. It would make a striking scar.

" _Pay attention!"_ It shouted, Jeff snapped his head, back to the woman and she was holding a simple Glock. Pointed right at his face. It was large in her trembling hands. He lost focus, he wasn't paying attention, he should've been watching the woman. Where the man's corpse was, he noticed, she wasn't cowering, she wasn't crying. She was waiting for the right moment, and now there was a gun in his face.

" _Are you sure you just don't want to kill the bitch?"_ It asked, Jeff would have to put it in the file cabinet later, and think about it.

" _THINK ABOUT IT?! THERES A GUN IN OUR FACE!"_ It screamed, and he reacted. The knife, cutting the woman's wrist, stunning her. The gun was loud, next to his face, going off. He stumbled back, he didn't fear the creation man made, only the crazed old bat holding it. She was shit aim, and he went at her, knife drawn and aimed at her gut.

It took only a second. The knife plunged deep in her bowels, the life source was warm, and it pooled around his hands and wrists. He looked at the woman, a deep smirk stained his face. The red from the coming dawn, etched the room in a striking crimson. The woman, stared over his shoulder, and out the window. Fall was coming, and she sighed, leaning her body against his. He pushed her off him, the entire knife stained with her sustenance. He wasn't surprised, when the sirens were filling the apartment complex, what did surprise him was the stunning sharp pain shooting through his arm. He couldn't move his elbow, he couldn't feel his fingers. He looked down.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

His own blood, was falling on the floor. Staining the snow like carpet. He couldn't move, he stared at the bullet wound. It was through and through. He needed Johanna, he needed her, he needed her forgiveness. The blood, the blood it was too much, there was a lot of it. And it was pouring out of him, there was too much. His mind was spinning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The gun shots, stunned Johanna. And she stood still. Her blood ran cold, and she stood still in the center of her living room. She held the towel to her body. She sucked in a breath through teeth. She forced herself to relax her muscles. She sighed, keeping her hair tucked tight in a towel, and another wrapped around her body. The cool breezed passed against her legs, goose bumps flourished against her skin. Her teeth started to chatter. She reached over, to close the window, a hand caught her wrist. A soft scream, escaped her lips. Jeff's face appaeared in front of hers as she tried to pull away.

"Stop it." He whispered, pushing her back. She fell, rump first on the floor. She stared up at him, a bloody hand print sustained on her skin. Her bottom lip trembled, as she stared at him, covered head to toe…she could _smell_ him. Smell the blood, the sweat…heard the labored breathing. His eyes, stared at her, she couldn't move, she wanted too, she just couldn't. He watched her through un blinking eyes, his hoodie stained, plastered to his body. Bile rising…she felt it in her throat. She couldn't stand it…the moment she started to crawl back, he collapsed onto his knees. Reaching to her.

"D…Don't touch me!" She screamed, and he watched the fear florish…why was he scaring her?

"Johanna, you've got to help me." He whispered, she kept shaking her head, the towel slipping, exsposing strains of dark hair.

"I don't have to help with anything!" She snapped, pulling her knees to her chest. Jeff's eyes stared at her, he tilted his head, in confusion.

"Why?" He asked. Her face blanched, mouth hung open.

"Are you fucking NUTS?! You're fucking nuttier then candy bar shit!" She was crawling, crawling away from him.

"Johanna…I got SHOT." He whimpered, holding onto his shoulder. She was shaking her head again, she wanted to help, she really did…but from the looks of him, she knew, just knew that wasn't all his blood. It was impossible. Impossible… _"That's not all his…it can't be."_ She thought.

"Who was it?" She whispered. His reaction, was to reach out…when he touched her, the blood smeared across her cheek. Tears filled, and threatened to fall.

"Johanna…" He wanted to tell her, but she was so scared…scared of him.

"TELL ME!" She screeched. He flinched slightly, yet he looked at her.

"An old woman, and man." He replied, pulling away from her.

"You don't care about me…" He growled; clutching his bleeding shoulder. Johanna, was stunned. He just murdered TWO PEOPLE and he was saying she didn't care about him? What the hell kind of move was that? She stared at him, closing her open mouth slowly.

"I…don't care about you?" She snapped. Her eyes darkened to a soft grass green, her lips became stern. Her cheeks, turned a high color. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. What was she, a twenty year old woman, going to do? She was stuck with a serial killer…who had just MUDERED two people. Her jaw tightened, as she stared at him. How dare he…

 _How DARE HE!_

She reached out, and smacked him across the face. It didn't even phase him. Not one bit. Jeff, stared at her. Stared her down, the darkness within his face, within his eyes, made her stop…regret, and flinch.

"That wasn't fair…" He whispered. He stood, and before she could reach him, he stopped her. Johanna, looked at his arm, and watched the blood flow from the bullet hole down his arm, to the finger tips. She watched it drip to her hardwood floors, forking, and running into the crevices. Her lips quivered, her eyes watched him.

"You don't care at all…do you?" His shoulders slumped forward. His back was tense. Johanna, tried to stand, yet he stared at her. His eyes, were burning, burning with unshed tears.

"YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY HEAD!" He started, to punch his head. Harder.

Harder.

Harder…

He punched his face, hitting his eye, already she saw the bruises.

"YOU DON'T CARE!" He screamed.

"YOU DON'T CARE!" He continued.

Johanna, reached up, grasped his arm and forced it into her hands. She didn't even realize…she was crying for him. Shoving his arm down she wrapped her arms, around his neck. Blood stuck to her like a magnet. The old copper penny smell, made her woozy, and want to vomit. However, she still held on. Held on, for dear life.

"You…you don't care…" His voice cracked. He was shivering, his skin felt cool to the touch.

"Jeff…" She whispered.

"You'll never understand what's going on in my head…" He whimpered. Johanna was stuck…she didn't really understand, that was true. She felt, almost like she didn't want to understand. Who would? Never the less, she was holding him…a man caked, and covered in blood…smelling of his own sweat and the copper. She didn't want this…who would? The same questions.

Who would?

Who would?

Who would?

"Jeff…please…calm down…" She whispered. He was still shaking, yet his breathing became calm. Slow…soothing to listen to, yet still wheezed.

"Let me help…" She pulled away, the breeze from the window, caused her skin to become frigid. The fall air, was freezing and it was nearly dawn. How was she going to clean him up, herself, and fix him up before work, and the cops show up?

…

Johanna worked hard, and fast at cleaning Jeff up. The bullet went through, and it was easy enough to stitch. She looked down at him, sitting nude in the bathtub; she sighed. The water was an off pink color, and it had a copper smell…it didn't bother her, much. Yet Jeff, sat in there shivering as the water became cool. She had washed his hair, washed out the wound…and made sure that all the white fabric was out. Jeff, just stared at the water, with a soft sigh. His breathing was slow, rhythmic and he just stared. She was sitting on the side, and finished up. Her hands were bloody, matching her face and body.

"I tossed your stuff in the washing machine again. You have to be out of here immediately when they're done. That way, I can be out of here, when the cops show up. I need to get to work." She stood, and wrapped Jeff's arm around her neck, and helped him stand. He was shaky, he lost a lot of blood…and it, worried her? She watched his head lull to the side, his cheeks were sunken in, and he shivered. His skin was cold, and felt tacky against her hands. Pushing him softly against the bed, she walked into her own bathroom and started to wash off the blood from her own skin. She felt the vomit rise in her throat. She didn't wait for the dirty water to run down the drain. The shower was cold, and uncomfortable. Yet, she was clean. Her life had been turned upside down, on a dime…and she couldn't understand why. Why she let this…freak of nature into her life, and why she had let him take advantage of her.

It wasn't long before the sirens filled the early morning sky, and Jeff was moving, abliet slow…but he was working on it. After a few minutes of struggling, he was in his hoodie, jeans, and out the door. Hood up, to cover his face. She was sitting down applying the lips stick, before a knock was at her door. Her gut was tightening into knots, and she knew what was about to come.

"Police, open up." It was an order, and it didn't sound like Tony or Jose. With a nervous sigh, Johanna stood and crossed the hallway to the living room. Her hands were shaking, and a light cold sweat broke out across her upper lip. The knocking again, this time, louder, more insistant.

"Please open up." It was urgent. She knew what had happened…and yet, she stared at the faded blue color of the door. Unsure if she wanted to face the truth…she unlocked the door, holding the towel to her chest, long hair spilling over her shoulders, hiding her hand. The man stared at her, as she stared up at him. She offered him a soft smile.

"Sorry officer, are you hear to report about that gun shot?" She asked, with a tilt of her head, she put on the charm. He nodded, and kept an eye on her. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Tony or Jose, but it was the least she could do, she had to remain flirty, docile and work at her charisma. She leaned against the door, and pushed her celevage up.

"Yes Ma'am. So you heard it too?" He asked, pulling out a note book, and Johanna nodded.

"Yeah, about an hour ago?" She tilted her chin, as if she was thinking and then shrugged.

"I was taking a shower, getting ready for work. Heard a gunshot. And then you came knocking. That's about it." Gun shots were common in this neighborhood. Yet, she didn't wish to tell the fellow officer that.

"Well, the two people who live upstairs, an older gentleman and a older woman, were gutted and their throat was sliced clean open." The officer almost retched.

"It was a horrible scene." The officer lowered his head, then sighed. Johanna, didn't want to picture the older couple…gutted…by the serial killer that forced himself in her life. The officer moved slightly, then nodded.

"Alright ma'am…I need your name, and phone number, just in case if anything pops up." The officer started to write down, as Johanna was speaking. He nodded and gave a light wave. She closed the door, and lost her cool. She couldn't _believe_ what Jeff had just did…her knees were shaking, and she couldn't breathe.

…

He watched the cop walk down the stairs, huffing and getting winded. Jeff, himself, didn't feel too good. He lost too much blood, and being scrunched in a ball underneath the stairs…wasn't all that comfortable. What he wanted, was to lay down, in Johanna's bed. He was tired, and wanted to rest. And…he wanted her…Johanna, to curl against him. To listen to her purr as she slept. He needed her warmth, and he needed to know she forgave him, for his actions. The voices, just wouldn't shut up. The voices just wouldn't leave him be. She just, wouldn't understand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Johanna was freezing, the soft mist crawled through the streets. She kept her head down, hood up and she sighed softly. The heat of her breath, became clouds. She was tired, her eyelids were heavy. She felt her head start to lower to her chin as she waited for the bus. The mist was high and clinging to her hoodie, and the strains of hair that clung to her face. She had decided to skip work. She needed money, but her mind, was in a complete disarray. She couldn't think straight. What was she doing? Why was she sticking around? What would happen if she…

She watched cars start to drive by. They didn't care for the stop sign. And only did crawl speed, she sighed, and kept her hands tight in her hoodie pocket. What could she do? She was stuck, Jeff was going to kill her sooner or later…and this didn't shock her. Not one bit. But, what did, was why he didn't kill her already. It surprised her honestly. Johanna lifted her face to the sky.

 _Joanna, what do I do? Please, give me an answer, or something. I'm so lost…_

Nothing, nothing came back. Every time she had tried to talk to her sister, she had got no response. What did she expect? To get a reply? A reply from a dead person? Her throat tightened. Her sister was dead, her mother was dead…and her father. Now, two years later…a killer had found her. Jeff…was he…? Her heart stalled, why, why would he do that to her? If he was the one that killed her entire family…and left her alive. Why?

 _Joanna…why? Why did he leave me alive? Is it true that he left me alive, and killed everyone else?_

She started to grit her teeth. Anger started low in her belly, if he was the one that killed her family…she would kill him herself. Cars passed by, and her thoughts came fast.

 _Maybe, I should join you guys. The cars are going fast enough. I don't see why not. I have nothing else to live for._

She started to take the step to the street, a horn broke her thought, as it skidded to a stop. Tony, stared out the window, his jaw clenched as he looked at her. Through the glass, she could see the anger, the hate, and the pain clear in his eyes. He opened the door, and stared at her. Stared through her…looking over her shoulder.

"Johanna, what are you doing out here?" He asked, flipping his flashers on. When he reached her, she could see the underlying anger within his eyes.

"You need to get out of here Johanna…" He pushed. Johanna, looked up at him, her face cracking into a smile. Her lips were dried out, and cracking, she had deep circles underneath her eyes. Her face, was pale and sunken…Tony reached out to touch her, and she flinched. He started to shake his head.

"Where can I go Tony? Huh? Where the hell can I go?! I HAVE NO FAMILY TO TAKE ME IN!" She shouted, tears started to cloud her vision. Tony's jaw tightened again, and watched her carefully.

"Johanna…Jose and I's mother and father were found murdered this morning. We, too haven no family left." He snapped, putting his hands to her shoulders again, Tony started to lead Johanna to the police cruiser.

"W…Wha?" She dug her heels into the ground and he almost stopped to pick her up. He eye'd her and grunted.

"Yeah almost around dawn. They're dead Johanna…my parents, Jose's paretns they're dead. Not coming back." He forced her to the cruiser. When she realized the door was opening, he pushed her head down.

"At least you have each other. At least you still have your brother." She snapped back. He stopped, looked at her. And scoffed.

"Johanna, you haven't been the same since Joanna died. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snapped.

Then, her heart shattered, her brain froze. This man standing before her, wasn't the man her sister dated, fell in love with, and almost got married. She stared at this man, who she loved since she was a child. She stood, fists clenched at her side. Her heart thundering in her chest.

"How dare you…you're parents are dead, and you have no RIGHT to ask me, what the fuck is wrong with me…" Her eyes spilled over, her mouth hung open.

"You of all people, I thought would understand the amount of loss I have had…you of all people, would understand what it would feel like…to loose the one person you couldn't live without." Her heart started to shatter again. As she stared at the man she had once loved. Once cherished. Now, she couldn't stand to look at him. Her eyes looked him over, he was still in uniform, and she knew better.

"You're lucky you're in uniform…or else…" She growled. Tony raised a brow and scoffed.

"You're jealous…" He replied.

Johanna stopped, she felt the anger surge in her stomach. Her body shuddered with pain from the insult. The tears wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. However, Tony smiled…and she could smell the alchoal on his breath.

"You're jealous that I loved her, and not you. That I never found you attractive, simply because you weren't as skinny, or as pretty as your twin sister." He chuckled, he was losing it.

"I couldn't even tell you guys were twins. I thought you were the older, more unattractive sister. Being so tomboyish that I found you ugly." Spitting the words, Tony just watched the agony cross Johanna's eyes. Her face dropped, and she whimpered.

"You were nothing compared to her. What? You've published two books since her death, and that was it. You're living off of book royalties, and whatever shitty pay you get from seven eleven. What do you want from me?!" He snapped back.

"I have it worse then you. I lost my parents, and the person I would die for!" He was screaming, spit flying into her face.

"You have no RIGHT to say that you had it worse! You did nothing but cower underneath your bed, blabbering about a SINGLE guy! A SINGLE GUY THAT KILLED YOUR FAMILY!" He screamed, his finger prodding into her chest. He had never touched her like that.

"And that kiss? Johanna, I haven't been laid since Joanna died! I would fuck you and that's it! I never loved you. I never will!" He screamed, she was stepping away…away from him. Away from the pain.

"That's right Johanna…walk away. Run away, that's all you ever do. Is run away from your fears and problems…you're such a chicken shit…you cant even stand hearing the truth…" He was chuckling at her. Staring at her…peering into a soul that was so broken, so empty…she turned away. She didn't wish to face the man that had degraded her so terribly. Her heart was heavier than it had ever been. The gunshot that she had heard, was from his parents. They were so sweet….and yet, she felt nothing for them. She couldn't, considering their son was being a complete dick to her. She wanted to hold back the tears, she wanted to hold back the screams. However, they came…and she was running. Pumping her arms. The rain stung her cheeks, and she didn't care. She just, didn't care…she wanted to die, she wanted all of this misery to stop…and just stop it all.

…

He watched everything from afar, Johanna was being shut down, over and over again. His own anger was building. Apparently the old fucks that he had killed, were apparently the cops parents. Both, Jose and Tony's. He smiled, his cheeks pulling. The pain was there, and obviously, were pulling at the scars. She was crying, and starting to run away. Aawya from Tony, the evil demented fuck. Worse than him…so much worse then him. He wouldn't shut down a woman, who were already broken. Now, looking at the situation before him…he wanted to kill the cop…even more so. She stopped him once, she wouldn't stop him again. Period. That was it. That was the final straw. He over stepped it. And now, he would kill him. Once the strength came back into his arm, he would face hell, that he never had seen before.

Jeff, stood straight, holding his shoulder. The wound was sore, still throbbing…he kept gritting his teeth as he walked from the corner he was standing at. Thanking Johanna for washing his hoodie. He growled, lightly, knowing the pain in his shoulder would disappear eventually. Jeff, felt dizzy, and each step he took, he became light headed. He watched her run, and he wanted to catch up to her, tell her everything will be alright. That he wouldn't let that fucker hurt her again. That he was the only one allowed to hurt her…love her.

He stopped.

 _Love her? I love that woman? Oh hell no, I don't love her. I wont love her. I would die before that happened._

Snapping at himself. This wasn't going to happen…he had sex with her. So what? What would bloom from that?...What…what was he thinking? He was already going out of his way to make sure she was alright. He was getting winded with each step he took, however, he didn't want to stop here. He didn't want the cop to stop him. He had to find Johanna, he had to help her.

…

Already she was out of breath, she fell twice, slipping and falling. Yet, she disappeared onto the beach, wet sand clung to her hands, on her shoes and in her hair. Her face had flushed, and she was breathing hard. Crying out, she collapsed on her knees, the sand was cold…but comforting. She wrapped her arms around herself, choking out on a sob.

"Joanna, oh god Joanna…what am I going to do?" She whisperd, rocking back and forth. Johanna, laid back, sitting on her rump, watching gray clouds darken the sky, the ocean started to roar with anger. The wind had a bite to it, and it made her shiver.

"Joanna…where are you? What's going on? I don't understand…I just don't understand. I think I'm falling in love with a serial killer…and I think I like it." She started to laugh, placing her palm to her forhead.

"I just found out, that Tony hated me…and he thought I was ugly, I know this should be the least of my worries, but…come on. How, how painful was that?" She continued, staring.

Whispering of winds answered her, and she looked at the sand, tracing shapes into it. Her eyes stung from crying so much. Johanna, sighed softly, and laid her head on her knees.

"Johanna…?" He was breathing heavily, and she picked up her head. Jeff, was a few feet away, sweating profusely. He looked almost sick. Johanna's heart tugged at her, she wanted to go to him, but she stayed where she was. She didn't want to urge him on.

"Johanna I heard what happened…" He walked forward, and she visablly stiffened. He stopped walking. He stared at her.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No." It came out rushed, and small…she couldn't stop it. It was out of her lips before she had a say so.

"I'm coming closer." He didn't care if she said no. He was walking to her, and stood behind her. Already the tears were warm against her cheeks. And she just couldn't seem to stop crying. She felt comforted when he was around, and she pulled herself close, almost like a sitting up fetal position.

"I'm going to sit down next to you…" He did.

He just sat there, and she could smell the smallest scent of her fruit shampoo. She leaned to the side, and laid her head on the good shoulder. His warm arm wrapped around her, and held her close to him.

"Johanna…I can leave…" She looked up at him, and he wanted to kiss that frown off her face.

"What…? Why? I thought you wanted to kill me…" She sounded so defeated, and Jeff didn't understand what was going through his head. His eyes stared open at her, wide and thoughtful. Pupils, small.

"I can't kill you anymore…I…I don't have the need to anymore…" He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She was heavy against his shoulder. His arm was heavy around, and she was breathing softly. Er breath hot against his neck. He loved her, he still wanted to refuse to admit it but it was right there in front of his face. She looked shocked when he said he didn't want to kill her anymore. Her jaw dropped open, and she stared at him, almost like he slapped her or something.

"You…you don't need to kill me anymore?" She said out loud. Jeff just looked at her face, unsure what to say. It was freezing outside, fall was there and he wanted to get back to her place. He started to rub her arm with his hand gently. Roaring from the ocean was comforting him, and he started to relax. Johanna, stilled looked at him, in complete confusion.

"I just don't, feel like I need too anymore." He replied, he still felt her stiffen. He didn't know what he was doing wrong.

"What now Johanna? What do I have to do? Are you SURE you don't just want me to disappear?" He asked, removing his arm. Already, she begged for it to be back around her. He wasn't much warmer then the air around the, however she was still comfortable with him holding her.

"I don't understand what you want from me…" He lowered his head, shaking it slowly.

She started to say something, but he was pulling away. And she wanted to reach out, yet he was already on his feet, standing. She was watching this unfold before her, he was leaving. Jeff the fucking Killer, was leaving. And still, her words escaped her. She couldn't speak. When he turned his back from her, he wobbled, but held his composure. Jeff was walking away, and she lowered her hand. Her eyes looked to the wet sand.

"That night, I freaked out, little rabbit, I saw something I never wanted to see, we both have our pasts. And we both have memories we wish to forget. What I cant forget is those eyes, staring at me…the one family I had murdered stuck with me for these last few years. I can still hear her cries in the back of my mind. I can still feel the hate radiating off her…you look a lot like her." He looked over his shoulder, his unblinking eyes stared at her, and she looked at him. The gray of the sky clashed with her wide green globes, her jaw was clenched tight. However, a deep sadness radiated from her. He had an ache in his gut to reach out and wipe those fears, and sadness away…but he knew what he had to do.

"W…What are you saying Jeff…" She doesn't question him. She demands it. Jeff, looked away, and shrugged.

"I'm leaving. And you're not stopping me. I keep hurting you. And the more I hurt you, the more the voices demand me to kill. I cant stand your face." He snapped, the pain that stung Johanna's heart was sudden, and it froze her to the spot. She wasn't expecting the pain to radiate so deep.

She depended on him.

Wanted him to stay.

She needed him.

Throat starting to tighten, Johanna attempted to stand, and he stopped, pointing his knife at her.

"You come after me…I swear Johanna…" His frown made her hurt, even worse. And yet she still stood. He was using his left hand, when he was right handed. Johanna, stared at him, her hair attacked her face, and she brushed it to the side. He still wilded the knife when she stepped to him. She took his wrist, and placed the tip of it to her breast.

"Kill me then…" She tested. He watched her, and his head tilted in utter confusion. He watched as she pushed it harder.

"What…?" He was confused. This woman, was confusing him.

"You leaving, will kill me more, then you, yourself stabbing me in the heart." She started to gently rub his wrist. Touching his arm. Jeff dropped the knife, his arm falling to his side. He stood there, staring at Johanna in silence. And watched the tears stream down her face. Creating black rivulets. He was shaking his head.

"I can't stay with you." He said. She shook her head hard.

"Yes you can!" Johanna's face contorted in pain. And Jeff sighed

"I just keep hurting you." He replied, looking at the ground.

"Jeff…"

"No Johanna." He shook his own head. He wasn't going to be having this.

 _Am I really fighting this hard for him to stay Joanna?_ She was asking her sister. Jeff stood there, and he watched her, watched the tears flow, and her heart shatter and break.

"Please Jeff." She begged. Reaching out, her hands captured the hoodie, her voice cracked. And still he shook his head. His hands captured her wrists and forced them down, no matter how her touched made his stomach melt. And her actually trying to get him to stay.

"I can't." He pushed.

Johanna was trembling, her chin falling to her chest, she sobbed.

"This, this is why I'm leaving. I keep making you cry, I can't keep you happy. You're scared of me, and you should be." He pushed her lightly his entire body reacting negatively with each time he pushed her away. She collapsed, her arms wrapped around herself. Jeff, looked down at her, and he sighed. Picking up his knife, he turned.

"Is there another?" She asked, that stopped him. He looked at her, and he sighed.

"There will never be another." He replied.

 _Because a true serial killer, will never truly love._ He thought.

When he looked back at her, once last time. He saw the rain cascade around her, herh air being picked up by the wind. She, folding in onto herself, and rocking back and forth, sobbing. He watched gray clouds rumble above their heads. He stood taller than before, looking down at her. He lifted his chin, and turned from her. The soft sobbing stuck with him, striking deep in his core. That sobbing…

 _It was dark, the first woman kept dragging her bleeding body across the floor, begging him to stop. Pleading to leave her sister be. He went through each room. And he stopped when he heard the clacking of a type writer. He stopped, the woman on the floor, hair cut in a bob, her hazel eyes staring at him. Begging him to leave whoever was behind this door alone. She was coughing, she left a long trail of blood behind her. She was the second last to go. And he wasn't going to leave anyone alive. He was going to make sure, everyone in his path, would be dead. He wasn't going to leave a single soul alive. He cracked the door open, and she was sitting at the desk, clacking away, her hair was shorter. To her shoulders at least. Within the computer screen, he saw green eyes, greener then the clearest emerald. And brighter than the August sun. She was heavy set, with round hips and thick thighs. When she turned around, and her smile faded. He had watched this family for months now, and here he was stalling, watching her movements…unsure._

" _J…Johanna, go see ocean..." Joanna whimpered, coughing one good time. Her head landed with a thud on the hardwood. Jeff, cocked a brow._

" _About time, I thought I was going to be followed till you bled out." He sighed, and turned to the screen. The woman was gone, and he could still hear soft shuffling. A light cry, sobbing. The gentle sobbing. He leaned down, moved a piece of carpeting to the side, a trap door, he cautiously lifted it. And a gun, was placed to his face. Droplets from his wound, fell into the hole, and he watched her flinch. Tears stained the soft, round face. He was staring into the depths of her emerald eyes. He stood there, Jeff, mesmerized by the greenness of them. Swimming into the milk like hues of the inner rings. Her pupil's dilated. She squeezed the trigger-_

Sirens were loud passing by, he lifted his head and looked to the road. He had to leave…the memories were still scattered, but he couldn't let her love him. He murdered her life, and he knew, if she had found out, it would be the end. The end of everything, on the worst note possible. He turned from her, and with one last push, he started to sprint. He wanted to save her from the heartache that would come in the end.

Johanna looked up, as he ran.

"I love you…Jeff…" She whispered.

He didn't hear her, he kept running. Running away from her, hoping she would forget about him. And the memories they had shared. Was this the end? The end of them? The end of him? Jeff didn't know, but he felt dizzy. Unsteady, unstable.

…

Johanna's heart was shattered she screamed. Her chest, physically ached. She was alone now, no one to fall back on. Joanna, wasn't alive. Jeff was gone. Left her empty, afraid, cold and alone. Sniffling, Johanna, started to lift her head, to see if he had truly left. And he did, Jeff was gone. She couldn't see him, he was out of ear shot. She couldn't believe it. She survived, he was gone. Gone…forever? Just a little while? Will he be back? Or…will she be alone?

 _Why am I thinking about being alone at a time like this. I haven't thought about it in almost two years. Why am I thinking about it now? Jeff's gone. I should be celebrating…but I'm wallowing in my own tears._ She sighed lifting her head, turning to look at the ocean. The sun had been covered for hours, and she sat in the sand. Sitting, waiting for something, anything to happen. There were heavy footsteps behind her, and she didn't care to look.

"Why is it me?" She asked, shivering. The rain had soaked Johanna to the bone, still she refused to move. Hoping he would come back. Just turn around, and come back. Did he at least look back? And saw how much, he leaving would kill her? Laying her chin on her knees, a warm hand touched her shoulder.

"Come on Johanna, let me take you home." Lifting her head, she looked up, saw a warm pale face, and calm hazel eyes. Warn out, yet still holding strong. Jose stood above her, looking to help her.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" She whispered. Jose shook his head, and yet again, with a gentle nudge started to help her stand.

"Come on, you're freezing." He lifted her up, by her arms.

"I don't care…" She retorted. Pulling her arm.

"Jo…" He started and gently tugged.

The pain stabbed at her, she stared at him. And he froze, those green eyes could murder if they could, he looked to the pulsating bruise on her neck.

"What happened to you the last two weeks?" He asked, touching the mark. She hissed and pulled away. It was still sore, and him touching it didn't help. Jose started to chuckle.

"Is that why you skipped work?" He shook his head

"I didn't know you had a boy-"

The tears overflowed her again, and she started to feel like a cry baby. Yet, the heartbreaks kept coming. She kept her hand over the mark on her neck. Johanna's entire body shuddered with a sob.

"I don't have ANYONE!" She screamed at him.

"I'm alone Jose! I have no one! Not a single damn person!" Shaking she screamed again.

"Tony hates me, he blames me for Joanna's death! He blames me for your parents death! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Screeching, her voice cracked. Jose, stood dumb founded, watching her.

"Johanna…I had no idea Tony saw you." He shook his head.

"I'm torn up about our parents death, but they rose Tony. I was raised by our grandparents." He reached out to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She held herself tighter. She was trembling so much, Jose thought she might crumble where she was. He wanted to know what had happened.

"Johanna, I want to help you…" There it was, his cop side coming out. She scoffed, and glared at him

"You wouldn't understand a damn thing that I've been through at this point." Shaking her head, he reached for his gun.

"Was it that guy who was stalking you?" He asked, looking over the bank.

"Don't worry…he's gone…" She whispered.

"What?" Jose asked, not hearing what she had said.

"Nothing" She replied, with a sigh, Jose placed its gun back in its rightful place. He reached out to her, and gently taking her arm into his hand.

"Come on Johanna…I need to get a statement as to what Tony did." Johanna stared at him.

"Could you stop being a fucking cop and actually be a fucking friend? I'm falling to god damn pieces and all you care about is getting a god damn statement!" She chuckled.

"My world is a complete mess right now Jose. I have absolutely no one!" She stared at him, and he reached out, wrapping his arms around her cold, shivering form.

"You still have me…" He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Taken back, and stunned, Johanna stared at Jose. His eyes were gleaming, and staring truthfully down at her. She chewed her bottom lip, and unsure how to approach this situation. She took a step back, and stared him down. She leaned on her hip, and shivered. By now, her fingertips had long since gone blue. Jose reached out, and grasped her hands.

"Come on Johanna…we need to get you warmed up. You've been out here long enough in the cold." He pushed her toward his squad card, the sand sticking to the bottom of her jeans. She lowered her head, and looked to the side, where Jeff had once stood. Her heart, felt heavier than ever before. She missed him, and he hasn't been gone for more than an hour. She leaned heavier against Jose, and he took her weight.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I think I'm going crazy." She whispered.

The more steps they took, the sooner they would reach the cruiser. Her head was low, her eyes lids were heavy. She wanted to sleep, and she wanted to relax…a hot bubble bath, a nice big glass of wine…and a hot dinner. Her body ached, her heart followed. She was missing him, more so than before. Jose's body felt nice against hers, but not like Jeff's. Jeff's…molded with hers, and each time she had thought about him touching her, Johanna's body would burst into flames. When he had kissed her, those soft, cracked lips…touching her own. She felt whole…and when she listened to his heart, and his breathing as they slept…she wanted to cry. Reach out to him, and cry. Why didn't he just kill her and get it over with? It would be much more merciful then what she was feeling now.

Jose, gently placed her into the cruiser front seat. She didn't even realize the door was opened, or the heat engulfing her. Johanna put the seatbelt on, and laid back her eyes slowly becoming heavier. Thoughts were spinning, the world started to collapse upon her…sleep, peaceful sleep.

…

 _What the fuck did you do that for?!_ It screamed at him.

Jeff was pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He was so confused as to what he did, and why he did it. He just left her there, and now, it was screaming at him to go back. And when he did, she was gone. Johanna was gone, and his brain started to go into overdrive. He didn't understand a single thing. He told her to ignore him, and he wouldn't be back, and now look at him.

 _What am I going to do?! Come on, talk to me!_ He was screaming at himself, beating himself up about this. He never loved someone, and he had never ever looked back…looked back and saw how much pain was etched onto her face. Jeff, started to pull at his hair, screaming. He was such an idiot. By the time, he was finished pacing, he had torn out a solid handful of hair. He stared at his reflection in a puddle, and he sighed. He was beautiful, but Johanna was beyond gorgeous. At this point in time, it was too late to go back. What would she do? Would she accept him, and forgive him for his faults and the mistake he had made? He didn't want to hurt her anymore, even though the last ten years, he had done nothing but hurt, and ruin lives. She, she made him re-think his situation. Growling, Jeff chucked the knife at the ground. He was so frustrated.

 _I don't know, I'm just the voice in your head. I don't do anything important._ It replied.

"You're such a fucking dick!" He screamed.

 _Do you like talking to the puddle?_ It chuckled.

Jeff started to fume all over again. He started to kick anything in sight. He couldn't even think straight anymore. He was so, infuriated with himself. He just fucked up the one good thing he could ever live for. Johanna. He ruined her life…but he wanted to fix it.

" _Telllll herrrrr."_ The voice hissed. Jeff, turned around and saw the body of Joanna, crawling across the sidewalk in the alley. Her nearly decapitated head, fell back and rested on her shoulder blades.

" _What? Is the guilt getting to you Jeffery Woods?"_ Joanna giggled. The sound of her voice, filled with blood, made him cringe. She was there, right there in person…haunting him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" He screamed, the moment she was there…she was gone again. Joanna, had disappeared into nothingness.

 _Whats wrong Jeffery, losing your marbles all over again?_ It asked, chuckling. Jeff, watched himself through the puddles, a second later, something started to crack. He felt…he felt somehow broken. Someone taking a sledge hammer to his chest. Shattered…his sprit was broken, and it was because of her. He had to go back to her. He had to show her, he had never meant anything he had said. He needed her, he needed to feel her arms around him, and he needed her to understand, he was just acting on impulse. He needed to show Johanna…that he did love her. That he could love her. And he wanted no one else. That there will be no one else.

 _I don't really know what love is, but if it makes you sick every time that you're not near someone…I want this taken care of. Or, I'll just off myself._ He thought.

 _Personally Jeffery, I think you should just end it all. End all this suffering by going back to her. Showing her the truth. Tell her, you killed her entire family. And I'm sure, if she loves you, she wouldn't leave._ For once, It was right. It had a point, and he wanted to take this to the advantage. Johanna, just her name sends him into a fit. A fit of something new, his skin would feel warm, and his heart would stutter. Was this, what people called love?

"I'm going back to her…" He whispered, picking up the knife. He would go back to her apartment…and wait. Wait it out, and hope she would return to him. Return to their home. It was getting dark, she should be coming back to the apartment soon…

The ocean roared, and the wind stung at his eyes. Sand was getting everywhere, and he needed a hot shower. Once he got comfortable. He would relax, make something for her to eat, and try to make things right. Tell her the truth, and hope, she won't kill a killer.

…

Johanna, sunk into the deep tub, feel the hot water touch her breasts. Jose was in the bathroom with her, gently rubbing shampoo in her long brown hair. She moaned satisfaction, and Jose smiled, braces glimmering. The lights were down low, and he was trying hard to make her relax. He was succeeding. He had carried her, from the car to his house, and ran a hot bubble bath, with bath salts. He was a wonderful guy…really, really was. She looked up at him, and softly touched his arm, and took his hand.

"Thank you…Jose so much." His eyes looked into her green ones, and he sat on the edge of the tub. He was smiling, and shaking his head.

"It's nothing…you were so wrapped up in Tony, I've never had a chance to show you what I can do." He chuckled, and she smiled. The smile he had been wanting to see, since Joanna died. He never thought Joanna was attractive. He had always, always thought Johanna was the more attractive twin. And he had always wanted her, he would've done everything for her…everything, and anything. He was massaging her scalp, to her neck, and to her shoulders. Her muscles were so tense, it had actually worried him a bit. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were pursed. He wanted to kiss her, take her, and show her he could love her…better then, whoever left that mark on her.

"Johanna, could you please tell me what's been going on the last two weeks?" He asked, softly. Johanna sighed, taking the cup of wine that was left on the side. She took a long gulp and shrugged.

"A serial killer forced his way into my life again." She felt him stop.

"What…?" He whispered.

"A serial killer came back into my life…Jeff the Killer…" He stopped completely, looking at her.

"The serial killer that's been around here?" He croaked. Fear crept up his face, and Johanna nodded, sliding deeper into the water. He gasped.

"Why haven't you told me?" He whispered. She looked at him, her eyes were heavy, a dark grassy green.

"Who would believe me?" She replied. Jose washed the soap off his arms, and he looked at her. Squar in the eyes.

"And he did that, to you?" He pointed to the mark on her neck. She shrugged and gave a half ass shrug.

"Yeah…" She sighed, laying back in the tub.

"Do you feel anything for him?" He asked, already feeling discouraged.

"Would you, if you think he killed your family?" She replied. The pain in her chest was astronomical. She was lying, and she didn't understand why. She loved him, but didn't want him to know…Jose, lifted her face and stared her down.

"I'm going to do some research on this guy…you relax here. If you want another glass of wine let me know. I'll come and do whatever you ask of me." He stared at her lips, leaning down…and he pressed his soft warm lips against her own. Stunned, she kissed back, reaching up her hand touching the back of his neck. Jose, started to kiss her deeper. His breath was hot against her lips, making her shudder. The warmth in her belly grew, and he leaned in forward. His lips pushing hard against hers. Johanna, dropping the glass on the floor, wrapped both her arms around his neck. The emotions, running through her head, made her dizzy, unsure what she was doing. In the end, she didn't care.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He was heavy on top of her, holding her face in his hands, making her feel as if she was the most important person in the world. He kissed the corner of her eyes, her brow, the corner of her lips, her chin…to the spot Jeff had left. She couldn't help but feel dirty for this. She was going to die anyway, so why should it matter? Her hands traced the muscles on his chest, running through the little hair he had. His eyes were staring down at her, Johanna's wet hair stained his pillows. And he didn't care. His hands were working magic against her sore muscles, rubbing her stomach, the flab of fat and skin her legs, to her thighs. She let out a soft moan, her body as reacting as if Jeff was touching her. He was easing his way into breaking her, and she didn't mind. When she opened her eyes again, his lips were mashing against hers. Hands running up, to capture her hands. They interlocked fingers.

"I've been wanting to do this, for such a long time…" He whispered against her lips. She was naked underneath him, and he naked on top of her.

 _What am I doing?_ She thought, Jeff didn't even enter her mind. She only thought was this man on top of her, this man she had known for years. Giving her attention, and making her feel safe, comfortable. More importantly, beautiful.

Tightening her grip on his hands, she kissed Jose again. Deeper, more passionate, he was heavy, bulky on top of her…he was muscular, and it fit well with her body. She lifted her head up, and moaned softly in his ear, she looked to the dresser, covered in candles, flickering, leaving the room in a soft glow. Feeling her body turn red, and flush. Jose groaned back, he was aching in anticipation. He waited for this moment for seven years, now it was his turn. He didn't think she was dirty, he didn't think she was a whore, he just thought, she was in danger, and did what she had too to live. Jose, let go of her hands, running them down her ribcage. She was thick girl, with a beautiful heart, and a broken soul. He refused to let that monster mend her together. He was her hero, he was her best friend and have been since they were children.

Her hands, touched his chest, and he spread her legs. He leaned forward, he wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to show her true passion, and real love. He leaned forward placing his forehead against hers. He was slow, and it made her insides burn. Tilting her head back, she moaned in absolute pleasure. Her heart skipped, her face turned in complete ecstasy. Jose, smiled, he kept pushing. He never gloated about his size, and he never wanted too. It was something he kept to himself, and surprised whatever girlfriend he had at the moment.

Johanna's eyes were closed, she was biting her bottom lip, and the candle light flickered across her body. Causing her to have an ethereal glow. She was beautiful, and it made him want her more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he lifted her up, holding her in his arms. Her own arms wrapped around his neck. He pushed his forehead against hers again, kissing her deeper, he wanted her to know, he was there. Her hands roamed down over his biceps, her breathing labored. Johanna's hard nipples pressed against his chest, making him want to go harder, he kept the same pace, wanting the build up to be the best. Johanna's nails dug into his shoulders, he kissed down to her neck. His thrusts, were making her want to scream in pleasure. Sweat glistened her body, his heavy muscular one kept her protected and shielded. A soft breeze passed through an open window, causing goosebumps to rise against her skin.

"Johanna…" He groaned out, burying his face against the nape of her neck. She held onto him tighter, her eyes rimmed with tears. The orgasm was peaking, her cries started out low, now rising.

"Jose…" She whimpered, he didn't want her to let go, he himself didn't want to let go. He didn't. He kept pushing, harder, laying down on her back, his hands captured her hips, and he dived down deep inside her. Her hands stayed at his biceps, leaving deep scratch marks against his skin, his bangs were sweat drenched, plastered against his forehead. Crying out, she tightened around him like a vise. She started to breathe hard. He was there with her, hitting his own peak.

Coming down, from the high he laid on top of her for a moment. Softly pushing the hair from her face, he looked over her face, as he smiled. Chuckling lightly. She watched him carefully, she actually had a beautiful smile, an honest smile. Her eyes, glistened he leaned down kissing her nose softly. She started to giggle, beautiful tears slipped down her cheeks. He climbed off her, only to pull her close to his body, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was going to shelter her from everything.

"Jose…" She whispered. He looked down at her, running his finger over her cheek.

"What is it Johanna?" He replied. He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back, even with braces, he was possibly the cutest man she had ever met. Her hand ran down his arm, feeling the strength in his muscles. He was an outstanding person, with a beautiful heart. He had never wanted anything but to help her. He had never wanted harm to come to her, he just…wanted to protect her. And she was so blind, and didn't see this.

"You said you're going to do research on this guy?" She asked.

She looked up, his jaw was perfectly chiseled, hazel eyes, thin lips, and thick eye brows. That didn't deter from his face, or caused him to look ugly. He looked more like a bad cop, till he started to talk. He wasn't tan like Tony, nor as handsome. However, Johanna, didn't really care at this point. Jose had given her something to actually think about. Within his kisses, his touch, he actually cared. Then there was Jeff, broken mentally, with nothing to live for. Nothing to work for. Just kill. Kill. Kill. Is that really what she wanted in her life? But the thrill, of being with a serial killer…that's another thing she had to think about. What if he had turned around and slit her throat? What then? At least with Jose she wouldn't have that problem. Johanna, felt so confused. She was broken from her thoughts, when he whispered.

"I plan on it yeah." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Don't you worry about it, I'll get everything I can on this guy." He sat up, leaning on his elbow as he watched her.

"Are you going to stay with him?" He asked, rubbing her arm gently. Johanna, didn't realize…Jose knew she was with him. Johanna started to sit up, and she felt her eyes brim with tears again.

"I'm starting to feel like a crybaby, thanks to all the crying I've been doing." She laughed, covering her face. Jose shook his head, as he sat up with her.

"You're cracked Johanna, not broken. Cracked, can be fixed. Broken can't." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise Johanna, you're cracked, not broken. I will help fix you. No matter what I have to do." His eyes twinkled as he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. Even with the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I just feel like-"

"Like what we did was wrong?" He rose a brow, and she went quiet. He sighed.

"Jo, we've known each other since grade school. I know you have a thing for that serial killer. I can't tell you how to run your life. But do you want to constantly run away from the law? From me?" He was touching her face now, staring into her eyes.

"I don't want to watch you leave again…I just can't. It tore me up once already." Scooting closer, she looked at him, already seeing the pain etched in his face. She didn't want to walk away from him now. She just didn't.

"I'm nothing without you." He tried again, Johanna's words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't tell him no, and she couldn't tell him yes. Deep in those hazel eyes, she was stuck. Stuck were she was. She was falling in love, not just with Jeff…but with Jose as well. She felt dirtier then she had ever felt before. Slapping herself mentally, she sighed, laying back on the bed. Jose, leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I promise I'll protect you with my life." He got off the bed, and she watched with amazement at his wonderful sculpted body. He had fair skin, comparatively to Jeff's. Sighing, she laid sideways on the bed, her head hanging off the side. Hair falling forward, touching the floor.

 _Joanna, what am I going to do?_ She asked, staring at the carpet. And still she had received no answer. Something she had become accustomed too. Moaning she closed her eyes, wanting, and praying just a single word from her twin. Something to guide her through this mess. Being in love with two guys? Isn't that a little farfetched. One a serial killer the other a homicide detective? Johanna, looked up, and watched him turn on the bathroom light. She felt a soft ache, wanting to be near him. She still had the ache of missing Jeff.

 _What's wrong with me? Am I a whore?_ She asked.

 _No, it could be stock home syndrome for Jeff. I didn't even think about that._ Still…it wasn't fair. How did she get stuck in this mess? A handsome homicide detective, just made amazing love to her, and yet, she still missed Jeff the infamous serial killer. What else could go wrong? Being stuck in this damn situation has made her a pussy. A cry baby…and a weakling. Johanna, rolled over, laying on her back, she stared at the ceiling, the candle light danced, and bounced off the soft beige of the room. Johanna, watched the master bathroom light turn on, the shower starting up. She sighed, feeling an increase of loneliness creeping up. Crawling out of the bed, silently climbing into the shower after Jose. The water was hot, almost scalding her skin, Jose turned around, and grunted when Johanna wrapped her arms around his waist, head against his chest. She could hear his heart stutter, this was normal. Loving Jeff, wasn't. Loving Jose was.

When his arms, wrapped around her, Johanna felt the tightness in her throat. The burning sensation behind her eyes. Her heart started to heave, as her chest became tight. A sob was stuck in her throat.

"I miss her…" It was soft, and Jose winced at the sadness that laced her voice. He knew who she was talking about, Johanna, didn't have a proper way to mourn. She just moved from one state to another. She didn't have a chance to go through the stages of grief. He held her, he didn't want to do anything else, just hold her.

"I'm hated because all I did was hide…I didn't do anything." Johanna cried.

His hand softly rubbed her back, he learned taking psychology it was best to let the griever speak, and let it out.

"I don't want to think it was Jeff. I don't want it to be Jeff who killed my family." She looked at Jose. Her eyes were swollen from the constant crying. Jose, held her to his chest, softly rocking her.

"I'm here, let it out…" He whispered, laying his cheek on top of her head.

It was the most human, she had felt in a long time.

…

Jeff kept pacing, back and forth. She wasn't back at her apartment, she wasn't her work. He couldn't fathom where she was. He was starting to get worried, tossing his knife in the air. Where could she be? He thought about Tony, the cop that had kissed her about two weeks ago, but that couldn't be right. He was there when he degraded Johanna, perhaps Jose? The other cop? Gritting his teeth, he stared at the dinner he made. Albite sloppy, but he did his best. Not really knowing how to cook, he did his best to make hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. Huffing he flopped down on the sofa. He missed her damn it. Too much to deny that he loved her. He hasn't felt a single drip of sanity since he killed his parents. But now, this girl brought too much sanity to him. He tried thinking about slitting her throat just to end it all. But it makes him want to end up sobbing. He didn't want to die. He didn't want her to leave. He stood, staring at the food he made. He was going on a whim, to check out Jose's house. He prayed, that she wouldn't be there. If she was, she wouldn't stop him this time, he will kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jose was silent, driving down the long road to her home. Johanna's head laid against the window. Her breath causing a cloud against his cruiser window. She just needed a nice long night of sleep, and relaxation. He had originally wanted her to stay the night at his place. She said no, and wanted to go home. So, doing as she wished, he was taking her home. Her hair falling over her breasts, and to her waist. Her eyes were closed, her face completely relaxed. He reached over, placing his hand to her knee, giving the softest squeeze. She didn't even react. She stayed asleep, her chest rising and falling as she slept. He didn't want to wake her up, he didn't want to pull into her apartment complex. Hell, he wanted to offer her his place, just for a bit…at least until he knew for a fact, that Jeff the Killer was gone. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and he was going to protect her. No matter what it was, he didn't want her to feel like…he was over bearing. And wanted to be by her all the time. Even if…that was what he had wanted? He loved her, and he had fallen madly in love with her. The moment, she kissed him in his tub, he just knew, he wanted her for himself. Her skin was so soft, her body was plump and just…beautiful. He didn't understand why, or how she could love, a serial killer. It had boggled his mind, and still, he looked at her, the rain cascading over the windshield. The wipers making soft whooshing noises. He watched her muscles, relax more, perhaps he should have just taken her out on a long drive before. And now, look at her. He had never, ever seen her this…calm, relaxed even after Joanna's and her parent's death.

Jose hated when he turned on her street, the apartment complex looming in the distance. Giving an undeniable since of despair. He had made more than enough money, to let her live with him comfortably. She didn't have to worry about money issues, not knowing when she was going to eat next, or if she was going to have enough money for her water bill. She let him know everything, her book sales were down since the self-publishing of her book. It was a biography of that night, the night she fought for survival. She didn't want sympathy. She wanted everyone to know about that man. The man she had sex with, no doubt. And now, he would do everything and anything to protect her. From life, from that killer…he would take his service pistol, shove it so far down Jeff's throat he would be shitting bullets for weeks. He gave her knee a gentle squeeze and her eyes opened and looked at him. When she turned and looked out the windshield, she started to sigh.

"I said you could stay with me for a while before heading back to that place." He gave her another look, and she shook him off. He pulled into the parking lot, he leaned in touching her cheek, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Listen, I love you. I always will. No matter who you choose." He sat upright, and Johanna gave him another look, before she nodded slowly. She got out of the car, shivering lightly. The cool air was crisp, the scent of the impending rain long gone. She ran up the stairs, Jose was turning out of the complex, and she let herself smile. She slipped her key into the door, and realized, it was unlocked.

She pushed the door open.

"So there you are." A cool voice whispered.

…

She was finally home! She was coming in the door, and she was going to be happy to see, he had cleaned everything up, and made everything look nice. Even left the windows open to let the fresh rain smell come into the apartment. What he didn't expect, was the smile disappearing, and her eyes lighting up. Wasn't she just sitting there, begging him not to leave her? When she caught his eyes her smile retuned and she ran into his awaiting arms. For once Jeff, didn't reek of blood, he had actually smelt fresh, clean. She looked up to him. Her heart started to skip. He was back! She wouldn't be alone. Burying her face deep into his chest, she took in a deep breath and let it out slow. She couldn't believe he was here, and back just for her. He was holding her in the tight embrace, and she could hear his breathing become fast. He pulled her away for a moment, and looked her over.

"You smell different…" He held a strain of her hair, brought it to his nose, and tilted his head.

"This isn't your shampoo…" His eyes narrowed, his smile went into a frown.

"Johanna, where did you go?" Her face blanched as she looked at him. What was she going to tell him? That she went to another guy's house? Got her brains screwed out?

"Tell me the truth." His hand captured her hair, pulling her close. She smelt like another man, a different one…she didn't smell like him.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything. Now, freeze, put your hands up where I can see them."

Johanna, looked up and saw the sheer annoyance on Jeff's face. His frown deepened, and he growled.

"I don't know who you think you are, coming into our home." Jeff, yanked Johanna close, and turned her around. She was dizzy for a moment, and blinked.

It was Tony.

Tony was standing, gunman stance, aimed right at them. The color drained from her face.

 _Joanna, what the fuck is going on?!_ She still received no response.

"Tony, put the gun down. He won't hurt me. I swear." Tony's eyes were blood shot, his face a sickly looking ash.

"Who said I was going to shoot him?" He chuckled. Johanna's eyes widened, as she held onto Jeff's arm.

"So it's true. You've been fucking around with the guy that killed my parents huh?" Tony cocked his head to the side. His smile was sick, and she could smell the gin from where she was. Jeff, stared him down.

"Don't you dare, pull that trigger." Jeff hissed.

He wasn't moving, in fear of Tony shooting the gun. And from where she was, the gun was aimed right at her chest.

"Tony, just turn around and leave. It's not too late. I swear. I won't call Jose-"

The gun was cocked, she heard the click. Her body froze.

"Johanna, listen to me. I'm going to move you to the side. He's going to shoot. It's going to hit you. And it will hurt like hell. Just, hang on." Jeff was whispering.

She didn't want that pain, she didn't want any more pain. Johanna closed her eyes, Jeff shoved her, and he was right. The bullet smacked her right in the side, she didn't know what hurt worse. The bullet going right through her side, or the fall that came with it. She saw bright stars in her eyes, and the radiating pain. Johanna's hand captured her side, and she heard Jeff tackling Tony. Another gun shot. Feet stomping on the stairwell.

 _Please Joanna, don't let Jeff get hurt._

Jeff, looked up, pinning Tony down with all his might. However, Jeff's injured shoulder made this a bit more difficult. The door was forced open, Jose, gun drawn. He looked in on the situation. The woman of his life, rolling on her own floor, a puddle of blood underneath her. And then, the serial killer Jeff was on top of his brother. Pinning him down.

"Don't…shoot…Jeff." Johanna cried out.

In the corner of his eye, he watched Tony head butt Jeff, knocking him back. He reeked of alcohol, he only gave a small look to Jose, and bolted. Jeff, sat back on his rump, looking at Jose, with his gun drawn. Hissing, he was about to stand.

"Jeff! Stop right where you are!" Jose snapped. Jeff, was ready to bolt, but Johanna cried out in agony.

"Someone help me please!" She begged. Both men stared at each other. Hose holstered his gun, and bolted into the room, over to her side. Jeff, following his moves. Jeff looked at Jose, and Jose looked at Jeff.

Jeff peeled back the shirt, it wasn't a through and through, the bullet had flattened and was stuck inside her left side.

"Hold her there, I'll go get the tweezers." Jeff stood, and disappeared. Jose, held Johanna, as she cried.

"Get it the fuck out! It fucking hurts!" She squeezed at Jose's uniform shirt. Jose had to calm down, he was glad he didn't shoot Jeff, for thinking he had stabbed Johanna. He knew, as soon as he saw Tony pull up, something was going to go down. He was gone maybe, thirty minutes. And then this shit had happened. Johanna, wasn't safe in Jeff, or his life. She needed to get away, go live elsewhere. But who would say Jeff, or he wouldn't follow?

"Johanna, what happened, I need to know." He pushed, her body was engulfed in sweat, she was going into shock.

"Jeff hurry the fuck up!" He screamed.

Johanna rolled around in absolute agony, holding her side. It felt as if her entire heart had imploded from the inside out. Tears hot against her cheeks, she tasted salt and copper. Mind a swirling mess of emotions. The two men that she was madly in love with standing side by side to help her. What else was she going to do? There was nothing she could do. She wanted to die. Right here, right now. Bleed out, in their arms and just be with her sister. She couldn't have asked for anything else greater. Then the freedom of the darkness and the solitude of death. When her heart stops, and her breathing no longer exists. Just made it that much better. Would this be how she goes? Or would she do it herself? She didn't want peaceful. She wanted painful, bloody. Maybe, she could just push Jeff just a little more. Make him stab her, repeatedly. Or, she could ask Tony to shoot her in several places. Or…she could take the butcher knife, (if she survives) from the inside of her drawer, and stab herself, several different times. All seem like beautiful options.

Life wasn't meant for her. Life, just wasn't worth living, with a shattered broken heart. Jeff didn't deserve her, nor did Jose. They deserved so much more, so much better than her shitty self, who couldn't even protect herself against Tony. She could've moved, could've done something. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair. She was trembling, shaking, she heard Jeff, and she heard Jose. But, the darkness was tasting so much better. She forced herself to stop moving. She forced herself, to stop fighting the darkness. She told herself, she would be able to see her mother, her father, and her sister again. If she would just stop fighting against the dam darkness, against death. He was just there to take her pain. There was too much blood, rushing through her fingers. It was a geyser. She didn't want it to stop, she had been planning this for too long, and finally, she had her chance. She had the perfect time Just to be reunited with her family.

She still felt the pain of movement, she could still feel them moving her. On her side, on her other side, she was being lifted up, and her wish, her need for death was once again being taken away from her. Was she just that much a coward just to not walk to it?! What was wrong with her? Why couldn't death take her from everything? Why couldn't death just steal this pain in her chest and be done with it. It wasn't fair at this point. Being lonely was possibly the best option left in life. She would have to leave. Or let death take her. And he was right there before. She could hear his beautiful voice, feel the maginfiance of her heart just stopping. The fear, was disappearing, the need to scream, to cry, was so long gone. And now, she was floating, floating in the empty vastness of nothingness. And once she kept thinking about death, she knew she would be alone forever. No more humans, no more friends, no more person she loves to go to. Forever, alone…was that what she truly wanted? Death was the easier, way out of life. And yet, she still forced herself not to, why? Why couldn't she stop herself from being a coward and die properly? She escaped the serial killer the first time, the second time she found herself in love with him. Tony snapped, tried to kill her, and she still, managed to get away from deaths, beautiful route to death.

What was wrong with her?

She had no reason to being here, she wasn't pregnant, she had no family to go to. And she wanted to go to the ones that were dead. There was a bunch of pills she could take if she had survived this. There were so many ways, so, so many ways.

What is that that she was hearing? Beeping? She couldn't tell. She just wanted to roll over, and forget everything. She just wanted to die, and let everything go. Life, just wasn't fair anymore. She wasn't a fat fucking kid running around, laughing with her skinny twin. She wasn't nothing. She would never be anything. Her stories weren't great. Her body was ugly. What else did she have to live for?

Nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The coffee tasted bitter, but she didn't mind. Her sister was there, Joanna. Laughing at her stupid jokes, plucking at her very last nerve. Just like she did every day. She had a permanent smile she was finally happy. Finally feeling her heart fill up with joy. Joanna, looked just as beautiful as their mother. Tears fogged her vison as Joanna laughed at something.

"Oh J.J what's wrong now you cry baby?" She said, smacking her knee playfully; Johanna had no response other than to keep sipping at her coffee. Everything was sterling bright, even the color of Joanna's hair was glistening. It almost looked wet.

"I just missed you sis." She replied, sitting back, looking her over. She still had the same outfit on, tight black top, skinny blue jeans, and her calve high boots. Her hair, clung to her chin, and those bright hazel eyes stared her down. Knowing something wasn't right.

"I'm not the only one who's missing you something bad right now." She looked over her shoulder, giving a soft smile.

"Jose sure has gotten handsome." She giggled again, her bowed lips pursed.

"I'm sorry for the way Tony has been acting. He hasn't moved on since…" Her eyes became unfocused for a moment, refocusing like a camera right back at her. Johanna leaned forward, capturing her sister's hands.

They were so smooth, but cold…oddly cold. Johanna's eyes captured her sisters.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Joanna, looked over her shoulder again.

"And the other one, really loves you sis. Both of them do. You can only chose one. Or…" She smiled.

"Or chose me…" She sighed, leaning down to kiss Johanna's hands.

"But now, is not the time. They need you. Mainly the other one." Her eyes were glistening, as if trying not to cry. Johanna was confused, she kept shaking her head

"What are you talking about Jo?" She asked, and Joanna smirked.

"You don't remember his face…and yet you're madly in love with him." She laughed, snatching her hands away.

"You don't remember my last words, do you?" Her eyes, turned dark as she crossed her arms.

Johanna kept shaking her head.

"It wasn't him." She smirked. Johanna tilted her head to the side slowly, confused.

"It wasn't who?" She asked.

"Him." She nodded over her shoulder.

Johanna couldn't see anything, she tried again.

"Jeff? Are you talking about Jeff?" She pushed. Joanna's eyes unfocused, as she shrugged. She was just like this in real life…when, she was still alive. Always evasive.

"You didn't just come back to have coffee with me Joanna Lee. What the fuck happened that night?!" She was getting scared. Those perfect lips curved up with a smirk.

"You need to wake up." Joanna whispered, uncrossing her legs as she started to stand. Johanna reached out, grasping her wrist.

"I will not let you leave me again…I _need_ you Joanna. I need you to guide me. I'm scared." She whispered, Joanna's lips frowned, as she sighed softly.

"There's really not much I can tell you, other than it wasn't him." She shook her head.

"He really thinks he killed me. But he didn't." She shrugged, snatching her hand away, revealing the gashes against her stomach, they were perfect something. She couldn't get a good glimpse. Johanna's vision doubled, and she felt sick.

"Having trouble remembering still?" Joanna knelt down, placing her hands to her throat.

"Feel that?" Her finger was slipping inside, and she felt Joanna's voice box move, as she spoke.

"He did this. He didn't."

Johanna was confused.

"LOOK AT ME JOHANNA-MAE!" Joanna screamed.

Johanna opened her eyes, forcing herself to look the memory in the face.

"Don't let him suffer anymore. Remember my last words." She pushed Johanna's hand away. It was clean, but she felt tainted. The more she looked at Joanna, the more reality started to sink in.

She was right, to never have thought about Jeff, killing her family. It was someone else, there were two killers that night.

" _Save my sister…"_

It was creeping at the back of her head, tendrils of corruption. Johanna placed hands on her head, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Listen carefully Johanna-Mae. It wasn't the man you fell in love with, it was someone else. Someone, who couldn't let go…" She was leaning in close, whispering to her ear.

"Someone, who would kill anyone who got in his way. Vengeance, or not. He will kill everyone. Now wake up." She was standing, grabbing her things.

"I can't help you anymore. After all, you're the one who blocked out the memories of that night. Remembering what you thought had happened." She looked at her, and sighed.

"Ask him. He will tell you the truth. The haunting, is his own guilt. He can't stand the fact he watched us die. And left you alive. Besides, who knows, he might've known you long before the attack." She brushed her hair back, and gave a shaky smile.

"There is no easy way of saying good bye Johanna." The tears were real, falling down her beautiful thin cheeks.

"And I've listened to every word you've said in the last two years…" She was turning.

"You can get through this. You're just like dad. Strong, and unbreakable. Remember, I love you too, little sister."

" _Wake up…"_

" _Please wake up Johanna, I need you. I need to know this wasn't my fault."_

"He's calling for you. They need you more than the words of a dead girl." Just like she had used too, Joanna bent over, placing a small kiss on Johanna's forehead.

"I love you too…" Johanna whispered.

…

Something was beeping, it was annoying her. A clean bleach smell, was annoying her. Making her nose itch, and want to sneeze. Something didn't sit right with her, and it made her want to turn over, when she did a stabbing pain made her eyes shoot open, and let out a small shriek. Before she had realized it, her eyes were open, and she was coughing, sputtering trying to catch her breath. Her fingertips felt numb, and her entire left side was set in ablaze of fire.

"Jeff…" She cried out.

The room she was laying in was dark, the curtains drawn. The heart monitor going off in rapid sessions, she felt clammy, and a cold seat broke out across her forehead.

"Jeff?" She tried again, her throat sore, and dried out. She could only get out small squeaks, little croaks, groans and moans. Johanna, attempted to sit up, as she did another stab of pain, this time she regulated her breathing. Pain management…pain management. She had to keep telling herself, in and out, in and out. She managed to place her feet on the floor, her vision doubling.

She felt sick, like she was going to throw up. She held her stomach for a moment, before looking around the hospital bed. The halls were silent, she could've sworn she heard the soft padding of feet running down the hall. She kept her eyes closed for a moment before standing.

"How long was I out?" She breathed, the pain was radiating, deep. She didn't care. She needed the fresh air.

"Johanna…" It was breathy, soft…and sweet. In the corner, laid out on the couch, was a white hoodie, black-blue jeans, and long black hair. From the faint ambient light, she could make out the deep circles underneath his eyes, which were covered by a washcloth. Johanna, reached out, gently touching his hand, softly shaking him.

He grunted, smacking his thin lips before he yawned, and pulled the washcloth off. Instantly, his color perked up, as much as it could, and he smiled, ear to ear.

"Johanna!" He sat up, placing his hands to her cheeks. She was trembling at the amount of pain, however, she leaned in placing her forehead against his. She was weak, and yet, he made her feel strong; just as if she could take on the world. She reached up, holding his wrists with her trembling fingers.

"Thank Zalgo, you're okay…you've been out for so long, I thought you wouldn't wake up…" His voice, was cracking and she could hear the strain in his voice.

"I missed you…so much." He leaned in, and she felt his lips against hers, and felt the familiar feeling of her stomach melting. Her heart skipping.

"Jeff…" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied.

The words were at the edge of her tongue. She just didn't want to defy her heart, and her brain. Her brain was screaming no, but her heart was screaming yes, and now. She pressed her lips against his again, inviting the warmth that was swelling against her breast. She couldn't live without this feeling.

"I need to lay down…please help me." He didn't wait, he gently picked her up and placed her back onto the bed. He was starting to tuck her back in, when she stopped him.

"Lay with me Jeffy…" Her voice was a soft plea. He kicked off his shoes, and socks, climbing in next to her. She was so cold, he took off his hoodie and wrapped it around her, pulling the blankets on top of them. She rolled over, on her good side, and laid her head down on his chest. Listening to the famillar beat of his heart.

"Jeffy…?" She whispered, the sound lulling her back to sleep.

"Hm?" He replied, running his fingers up and down her arm. Already, he felt the haze of sleep capture him again.

"You need to stop letting the past haunt you." She yawned. He froze.

" _She knew?"_ He thought.

"Calm down Jeffy…I'm not angry. It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill my family…"She nuzzled closer to him.

"I still cant remember Joanna's last words…but I'm sure I will sooner or later." Her hands played at the hem of his shirt. He felt her head lift up, her eyes were getting heavy, and her breath was hot against his neck. However, he still held her to his body.

"You didn't kill them Jeffery Woods. You can stop killing yourself over it. You were there for some other reason than to kill. Weren't you?" She was falling asleep, her voice getting heavier, slurring.

"Don't let the guilt haunt you…" her head was getting heavier.

"I love you Jeffery Woods, and Joanna Lee forgives you…" She trailed off, the remints of her voice echoing in his head.

She, that woman forgave him? And yet…how come he couldn't remember everything of that night? He could remember bits and pieces. But...why couldn't he remember everything? And why did he end up following Johanna from Seattle to here? There was no reason, other than his infatuation with her, with wanting to make her beautiful, he couldn't understand. Maybe, it would come to him sooner or later.

He covered his eyes with the wash cloth, laying his hand back down on Johanna, and her stomach. Softly he rubbed, knowing what Jose had told him. Johanna was pregnant. A few weeks at most, she was still early on. And he had hoped, prayed and tried to make himself believe, that nothing bad would happen. And so far, he was right. There were no miscarriage. However, it was still too early to know, whether or not it was still born.

He had hoped, this might end his insanity, and bring him back to the real world. Ever since Jose had told him, the voices had stopped, and he was a lot calmer then before. Maybe, having a baby with Johanna would make everything right. He would take her, and his unborn child away from this hell…and start a new life. Once, he slits Tony's throat. His last kill, will be out of vengeance. And he would make him suffer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The gin going down his throat was warm, he held the whores waist pounding, his hips slapping against hers. He paid good money for her and he wanted to make it last. Tony downed another long gulp, he still didn't feel the need he had felt for Joanna. No woman had made him stir down there. Not even when he had looked at porn. He hired this pornstar, this whore, for a solid thirteen grand, and he still had to take a Viagra. He just couldn't cum. closing his eyes, he imagined her Joanna, underneath him, his stomach tightened, and he started to grunt. He wanted to fuck his dead fiancé. So bad. He wanted to love her again, each time he had tried to get over her, he went on a four, five day drinking binge. And still, felt nothing. The guilt…the fucking guilt.

And he lost it.

He was going soft, and the pornstar, Cynthia Cummz, groaned in disappointment. Pulling away, and pushing him off her. Her bright, made up green eyes stared him down. She shook her head, and scoffed, grasping her lacy thongs and started to put them on. Tony sat on the floor, dick flaccid in between his legs, as he took another long drink. He stood.

"Where do you think you're going Joanna?" He was drunk, his voice slurring. Now, he turned around, and saw Joanna, standing before him, putting the slutty outfit back on.

"What are you talking about you creep?" The woman spoke, she didn't quite sound like Joanna, but looked just like her. Turning his back to the Joanna wannabe, he looked at his beautiful revolver, his fingers twitched. His eyes bounced back and forth, between the revolver, to the badge. What has his life come too? What has he come too? He ruined his life, two years ago, Joanna just graduated. He was just accepted onto the police force, he wanted to become a homicide detective, just like his father had done. And his father before him. Jose followed suit, but preferred sticking to crime scene investigating, and forensics. He was granted into the homicide team. When he was needed. Tracking serial killers for a living.

The wannabe Joanna, was moving around, zipping up her boots. And he watched through the mirror, eyes blazing red, filling with tears.

 _Joanna._

 _Joanna._

 _My beautiful love._

 _Long lost love._

 _Bitch._

 _Whore._

 _Slut._

 _Skank…_

 _Cheater._

 _Lair._

 _Leaving me for who? Just because she wanted to go to Harvard. Hours, and thousand miles away. She, wanted to leave me? She wanted to take a break to figure out what the hell she wanted to do? Lair…fucking lair. She was sleeping around. I know she was. She had too. And Johanna put her up for it. She never liked me, that fat WHORE!_

He was shaking again, the bottle of gin sitting on the floor. She was standing, he couldn't think straight. Everything was spinning. He leaned forward, holding onto the stand, he grasped the revolver.

"Where do you think you're going again Joanna? What did I tell you?" He turned around, he stumbled, wavered. And checked the chamber. The woman, Cynthia Cummz stood there, dumb founded by his drunken stupor, she tilted her head, and her long red locks fell over her shoulders, as she chuckled.

"I'm going home, you." She nodded to his flaccid member

"Need to go see a doctor." Her hand was at the door, the gun clicked.

"Take another step. I'll kill you all over again Joanna. You think I won't. But I swear to god I will. I loved you. I loved you so damn much. And you went and tore me down? Just like that? You were sleeping around with Jose weren't you? You fucking whore…" He stumbled, burped and took a step closer. The woman, felt fear. Terror, run through her spine. She raised her trembling hands, and cried softly.

"I…I don't know who you're talking about." She whimpered. Tony, waivered, and he lowered the gun slightly. The sights no longer at her head, but at her stomach.

"You were pregnant…but who's baby was it you slut? Was it Harry's? The quarterback from your school? Jose's? Who?" The tears were covering his face.

"I had EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT!" He screeched. And the girl flinched. Tony sobbed, falling on his knees, knocking the bottle of gin over.

"Or….or was it that serial killer? That serial killer that Johanna had the hots for? She was studying him so hardcore…and you loved the thrill. The god damn serial killer that I framed." He was chuckling.

"SHUT UP YOU INSANE FUKER!" The girl screeched, reaching the door, and he pulled the trigger.

She froze, her eyes traveled down to her chest.

"You shot me…" She whispered, taking a step back, her back slamming against the door, closing it, staining it with her blood. He stood, standing as if he was completely sober. He rose the gun, she was staring at him. Her eyes wide with fright.

"I didn't want to ever say this…but…you fucking forced me to say this, good bye my love. It was your fault. For throwing us away…"

The woman's head snapped back, clean shot. Right through the left bright green eye. He smiled, chuckling. His chuckling turned to absolute laughter. He couldn't stop it. It was too much. Everything was too much.

That night, he was there. Storming through the house, attempting to kill every single one of his ex's family. Including that fat fuck Johanna. She was in her room, talking to someone while Joanna was downstairs. Getting another drink, he shot her five fucking times, and yet, she still managed to get upstairs, and attempt to warn Johanna.

He reached up, touching his chest, where the scar remained. It was deep, it had almost killed him. But he shot that fucker. And Johanna had got away. Her mentality state was so fucked up, she had thought her little serial killer boyfriend did it. Forced herself away…and he followed. He forced Jose to come with him. Get transferred. Made it look like that fucker did it all. The MO's were different. But serial killers change all the time.

He was rambling in his mind, he knew it. He didn't care. The sudden loneliness made him whimper, Joanna was gone. Again. This time, it took only twice. At least his aim was getting better.

…

"IM WHAT?!" Johanna screeched, the doctor had to cover his ears for a moment.

"Yes Ms. Johanna, you are in fact pregnant. Not very far. But you are." The doctor was writing something down, as he walked up to her, placing the blood pressure cup around her arm. He was taking her blood pressure, and nodded.

"You're doing better." He turned.

"How far?" She asked, staring at him. The doctor closed his eyes and smiled.

"About a month. If that. Was it Mr. Jose's?" He asked tilting his head. She shook her head, she kept shaking her head hard. She knew it was Jeff's. She just didn't understand how. How could she had gotten pregnant?

 _Remember that night Johanna._

"Doctor May I please be left alone? I need some time to think." She looked at him, and gave a smile. The doctor nodded with a smile as well, and left the room. Leaving her sitting there. She was off the heart machine which made things so much easier. She sat there, laying her head in her hands. She closed her eyes, and sighed. Trying to force the memories back.

 _Gun shot._

 _Gun shot._

" _Johanna hide."_

 _Another one._

 _There were four._

 _She kept holding a hand. A very pale, warm hand._

" _JOHANNA RUN!" It was her sister. Screaming from the hallway as she ran through the door._

 _She could smell blood. A lot of it, and it was making her gag. There were heavy footsteps coming up the hallway._

" _Oh come on now. Don't play the hunter and the hunted. You should've just stayed J-J."_

 _It was a voice she had heard so many times. So many, many times. Her eyes panned over the room, to the bed she was sitting on. The man she had been seeing the last few months, sat next to her. Black-blue skinny jeans…a white hoodie…long black hair._

 _He had looked like leather face's son the first time she had saw him. And yet, he never once aimed to hurt her. Only protect her. He had told her, he had followed her around. Wanting to make her beautiful, but he just couldn't do it._

 _The door was crashing open, Joanna, bleeding everywhere._

" _Save her…please. Save her." She looked at him._

 _It was Jeff._

 _Jeff was sitting there, on the bed with her. Kissing her, holding her that night. There were two killers in her home, one, just wanting to see her. The other, she looked back up, standing over her sister. Was Tony, bathed in blood. Holding his lucky revolver up, aiming right at her. His eyes were filled with heartache, as he pointed the gun at Jeff sitting beside her. She leaned over, grasping his arm, and Jeff hissed through his teeth. Standing. His knife, glistening with rust, staring at Tony._

" _My gun is faster than your knife you emo faggot." He snapped._

 _Jeff squared his shoulders, keeping the knife at his side. Joanna, looked up at her. Stared at her, life leaving her eyes._

" _I love you Jo-Jo. Go. Just…go…" Crying her sister was crying._

" _I love you…"_

" _I….I love you…"_

" _Jeff, protect her. Please, for the rest of your life, protect her."_

 _Johanna watched, her eyes wide_

" _NO! YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME JOANNA!"_

 _She cried._

 _She coughed, laying her head on the hardwood._

" _I'm pregnant…"_

" _God about time you died, you piece of shit." Tony, aiming the gun back up, Jeff was on the move. His knife at ready, aiming right for Tony's throat. And he moved, Jeff pushed Tony back, both men falling over the balcony. The gun went off, and Tony cried out. Jeff, grunted. Johanna, crawled over to her sister's corpse. Touching her gently._

" _Wake up…" She cried._

" _Wake up Joanna-Lee…" Johanna whimpered._

" _Please, wake up sis…I need you. I need you…" She was growing cold. The puddle, of her blood sprawling out underneath her. She kept shaking her gently._

" _Joanna! Come on! Get up! You can do it! You're the bigger sister! You have to protect me! Please!" Her tears forked in Joanna's blood. She leaned forward, laying against her sister's corpse. Warmth flowed over her face, as she held Joanna, in her lap. Stroking her hair gently._

" _Johanna! You have to hide!" Jeff, screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Running up he was bleeding, he got shot right through his hip. But he would live. It didn't hit anything bad. He turned to the room, Johanna, sitting on the floor, Joanna's head in her lap. Crying. Her face, and body stained with blood. Jeff reached out, gently touching her head._

" _I swear, I'll make him pay…" He looked at Joanna, staring at her glossy eyes. He closed them._

" _I swear…where ever you go…I'll go."_

…

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER ANY MORE!" She screamed, already her head pounded in agony. She couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand the pain anymore. Remembering was the worst thing in the world. The man she had thought killed her family, wanted to save her and Joanna…and the man she thought loved Joanna, killed her entire family. Just because she wanted to move on in her education. And she too, was pregnant? Why? Why the fuck did Tony kill Joanna if she was pregnant.

"What's going on beautiful?" Jose walked into the hospital bedroom, in his uniform crossing his arms.

"Tony…" She was panting, sweating.

Jose had ran over, laying her back down on the bed. Reaching over, he grasped the washcloth Jeff had used to cover his eyes, and dipped it into the container of cool water. He started to dab at her forehead and she gently pushed his hand away.

"Tony killed my family…" She whispered. Jose stopped, he had stared at her for a moment, before continuing to gently rub at her forehead.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she nodded just as fast.

"I remember most of that night Jose…" She sat up, and felt a wave of nausea hit her. Moaning she leaned over, and whimpered.

The window, started to crack open, and Jeff slid through. Jose frowned.

"What about him?" He snapped, and Jeff raised a brow.

"What 'bout me?" He snapped back, closing the window.

"You're the ass who wouldn't do anything to help her!" Jose snapped.

"You're the cop who didn't go after your own damn brother!" Jeff snapped back.

Johanna shook her head.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" He screamed out, her face contorting in pain. Tears streaked her face.

"Jeff was there to protect us. He couldn't do everything. He tried. He fucking tried. And he got fucking shot in his hip because of Tony. He wasn't going to harm us. He was there to help us…he was there to help us…Joanna was pregnant. She asked Jeff to keep an eye over me when she died. It was her last words. It was her last god damn words…" Crying she leaned forward. Both men looked at each other. Jose, handing Jeff the washcloth, he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to his lean form.

"Tony, started to binge drink that night, due to Joanna breaking up with him. Simply because she wanted to continue her education. He snapped." Jose, sat down on the couch, and looked at the two. A serial killer, and the love of his life…they looked too good together. Jealously crept up in his gut, and he sighed.

"But, how the fuck would that explain him coming back and trying to kill you Johanna?" He asked, Jeff looked back at her as well, expecting an answer.

"I don't know…maybe it's because he was worried I was going to remember? The fact that Jeff followed me here…? And when he was on his killing spree, there's a possibility he didn't want me to remember…and rat him out to the cops." He looked at Jose.

"Did you get any information on my case?" She asked, leaning against Jeff.

"Oher then my own blood playing the fake hero? They won't let me in it. Simply because I'm related to Tony." He sighed, shaking his own head. They were hitting a wall, and he didn't know how to go about this, and fix it. He kept staring at Jeff. Maybe, this might get better, if he can keep sane just a bit longer. He saw how he was clenching his jaw, weather that baby she was carrying was his or not. He wouldn't let anything else happen to her. He would die before he allowed it

All three jumped when his phone started to ring, he reached to answer it.

"Agent Jose here." He listened intensely and his eyes widened. He looked at Johanna and Jeff. Ending the call he stood. Pointing right at Jeff.

"Stay here with her. I just got a call about a homicide. You protect her with your life. I will get to the end of this. And I need your help." He looked at Johanna, and sighed.

The night they had spent together played in his head, it was wonderful, sexy, and she was a beautiful lover. Was what they did wrong? Was she going to tell Jeff? He lowered his eyes slightly. It wouldn't be a good idea…not yet. He started out to the main room.

"Jose please be careful…I can't lose someone else." She looked back at him, those green eyes begging him. And he sighed.

"Please come back to us…" She begged. And he gave a nod.

It was time, for him to end this war.

…

Jeff, laid Johanna down kissing her deeply. He had missed her underneath him, he had missed her kisses, her touches. His body was engulfed in an erotic passion for her. He just, missed her, the way she sounded when he had his way with her. He just didn't know what he could or couldn't do at this point. Considering she was pregnant. She was underneath him, her arms around his neck, she told him she wanted him. Wanted him to take everything away from her.

The pain she felt, the pain she had to hold back. Everything.

Bending his head, he laid kisses in between her breasts, capturing one, and he started to suck. He felt her body heat rise, her heart underneath his palm. He pushed her thick thighs open, the cover were over them, and her breathing was hard, rapid. And he loved feeling dominant over her. His free hand went down, rubbing her thighs gently. He was already hard, wanting her. Needing her. Needing to feel her deep…he wanted her to moan out his name. He wanted to become one with her all over again, sending her into that euphoria that only he could.

"Jeff, please…I need you…" She whispered in his ear, and he groaned against her breast. He was starting to dry hump her with need. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled himself out of the confiding boxer shorts. He tried to be careful with her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He was slow, attentive as he pushed himself into her. Her walls opened up, and lamped down hard around him. He groaned out gently in response. She only gasped when he started to move his hips. He had to keep telling himself, slow. Gentle…romantic, passionate. But it had been too long that he didn't have her. Have her wrapped around him, purring into his ear, begging him for more, wanting more from him. And then her cuddling after, the way her body kept reacting to his…he couldn't stand not having her.

"Jeff…I love you…" She whispered in his ear, as he was rocking his hips against hers. Leaning down, he placed his forehead against hers. Her eyes closed, as he pushed deeper, her body reacted with a shiver.

"I love you too Johanna-Mae…" He whispered back, capturing her face in his hands, her legs got tighter around his waist. Her bare breasts were against his chest, nipples were hard, causing goosebumps to rise against his own skin. She opened her eyes, Johanna and Jeff locked eyes, as he groaned louder. He couldn't hold it. His own body started to engulf in pleasure.

"Jeff I can't…" She moaned out, her eyes filling with pleasure. Tears fogging her vision, she was on the verge of shattering, her body reacting to his. And he smiled, he let himself smile, sending himself as deep as he could, she forced her arms from around him and covered her mouth. He forced her hands away, and covered her lips with his. Rolling his hips, her body trembled. A thin sheet of sweat covered his body, and hers. He forced the blanket from around him, gently he cradled her in his arms, sitting up. Letting her gently bounce against him. Her body arched against his, he buried his head into her breast, and felt himself explode, deeper inside her then before. She had her arms back around his neck, burying her face into the top of his head, her heart rolling in her chest. He could hear it, beating just for him. He pulled away for a second, to look at her stomach, and back up at her.

He laid her back down, careful of her bandaged side. He wrapped his arm around her, just like he did the first time she had woken up and softly caressed her arm. She shivered, as she sighed in happiness.

"Johanna?" He whispered.

"Mmm?" She replied sounding happy.

"When this is over, would you marry me?" He kissed the top of her head, her hair entangling them both. In her voice, he heard her smile.

"Please?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning, she woke, and Jeff was gone, she yawned and stretched. Rubbing her sleep encrusted eyes. It wasn't a surprise that this happened. He hated the day, and loved the night. She felt her feet touch the cold hospital floor. She felt sick, and she knew why. The pregnancy has gone smooth so far, but that doesn't mean something wouldn't happen. Johanna, looked outside and saw the gray clouds coming off the horizon. It was going to storm…she didn't mind, just the thought of rain made her heart ache. Why was she being so…emotional?

"Oh it's because I'm pregnant duh." She almost wanted to slap herself in the face. Something she had never thought would happen, happened. She's pregnant, and very much proud. She touched her stomach and smiled again. She wasn't even showing but she knew her little bean was growing.

A soft knock on her door made her head tilt up.

"Come in." She replied, turning. The soft face older doctor walked in, with a bright smile on his face.

"Well hello sunshine. Guess what? You can go home tonight." He was soft spoken, and the sound of her going home made her excited.

"Really?!" She nearly jumped with joy. The doctor nodded with another bright smile.

"And, since you're going home. I'd suggest you take some prenatal vitamins. It will help in the development of your baby." He scratched something on the notepad, and handed it to her.

"Here ya go. One prescription prenatal. You don't have to get it from the pharmacy. You can get it at any Walmart." He gave another smile, and handed her the clipboard.

"Please sign the release forms."

She did it without hesitation. Johanna didn't know how long she was cooped up in the hospital, but all she wanted was to get out and celebrate her pregnancy and being overall healthy. Her side was stiff, but she was fine. Handing the doctor, the paper work back, she gave him another smile, and he returned it. He turned from her, and left the room. Once again, she was alone. She took in a deep breath, and smiled. She was finally going home. She grabbed her clothes from that night, and put them on. They were a bit bigger then when she had remembered.

 _Am I losing weight Joana? Do you think Jeff would mind it?_ She thought, smiling like a goof she was. Maybe, just maybe things might be right.

 _What about when the baby is born? Who's going to stay home and take care of him or her? Do you actually trust Jeff enough to leave him with the kid?_ She didn't think about that before, and she chewed her bottom lip. She was getting herself worked up when she shouldn't have. Shaking it off, she grabbed her only belongings, a purse. Taking a deep breath in, she walked to the ebony door, and stepped out of the room, looking at the patient wing. It was dead, a few nurses walking here and there. Laughing, and joking. Johanna crinkled her nose, she had hated hospitals for a long time. She sighed, she wanted to get home, take a nice long needed shower, cuddle with Jeff in front of the television, and go back to work.

Movement to her left, she tilted her head, the shadow darted behind an open door. Johanna, felt her palms become slick. Taking a step back for a moment, her body had a sudden shiver. Hairs standing on the back of her neck. Something wasn't right, someone was there. She wasn't going crazy. Right?

 _Right Joanna? I'm not crazy…I'm not going insane. It's just a worker. A janitor._ Even her attempting to calm her shattered nerves weren't working. She placed her hand to her abdomen, and clenched her jaw. She wouldn't be afraid of the shadows any longer. She refused. Tony was gone. Had to have been. Tilting her head up, keeping her chin high she scoffed, and turned. Long hair flowing to her glutes. She walked with pride, for the first time in a long time. Even as her heart thudded in her ribcage, and her alarms screaming at her.

…

She almost saw him; he had kept an eye on her. Monitoring every single move, she had made. And when she was discharged he came straight over. Telling them, he was working on her case, showed his badge and that's all it took. Tony, moved with an eerie easiness behind her. Keeping the smirk to himself. He just knew, if she turned around, she might have a chance…he knew he hit her good. Just not good enough. He was hoping she would be out long enough, for him to sneak in and get his vengeance for Joanna. But, that fucker had to just calm waltzing back into her life, and fuck his plans over.

 _She can't remember. She just can't. I won't let her bring me down._ He had blood on his hands sure. What cop doesn't? What homicide detective doesn't? She pushed the button on the elevator, she lost weight. She was looking more and more like Joanna…

 _Oh Joanna…_ he wanted to run to her, beg her to forgive him. Until she looked his way, and he saw those god damn cat green eyes. It made him sick. Her father put up the most fight he had ever had before, and he took him more than a few gnashes to his gut to slow him down. Tony gritted his teeth, he loved the chance, he wanted her to continue running. Making it that much better. Begging, and begging to be left alive just like her mother did. Her mother did nothing, she only told Joanna that she had supported her decision. She didn't even fight her, she just let it happen…his plan was working out smoother than before. Call ahead of time, act like his brother, and get her discharged early. His eyes, stayed on her nose.

 _That nose she has…makes me sick. That rabbit like nose. God, I just want to blow her face clean off now…_ He clenched his fists. Deciding, as she walked in the elevator, he took the stairs. Tony was in peak physical shape, and it didn't take long for him to beat the elevator by a mere five seconds. And as soon as she stepped out, that grin was back. They were in the parking garage.

"I thought Jose was going to be here Joanna…wasn't he the one who was supposed to pick me up?" She sighed, rummaging around for her phone.

He watched in amazement. She talked to her dead sister? He froze for a moment. Maybe she didn't remember…maybe…

"I just can't believe that Tony…Tony of all people would try to come back and kill me. Why? Why would he do such a thing? Is it because I'm starting to piece together that night? Shit Joanna, it would explain why I wasn't really afraid of Jeff…" She sighed out loud.

"God damn it. I can't find my phone." She mumbled.

 _She is remembering._ He growled underneath his breath. He took a single step, and he watched her body tighten. Every muscle springing into action. Her breathing became rapid, and hard. She knew, someone was there. She was always good like that; always knowing when danger was around. Then why didn't she run? Why didn't she start running now? His groin became tight, thinking about how the chase was….how scared she would be, begging for him to not to do anything…he licked his lips, eyes almost bugging from his skull.

Johanna, looked over her shoulder, her heart running a thousand miles an hour. She knew she was being chased. And here she is, standing underground, waiting for a ride, that wasn't coming. She lifted her chin, and gave out a soft sigh. The handsome man, she was once jealous over. Was becoming a skeleton, deep sunken eye sockets, a jawline so sharp, it might as well cut glass. Johanna, kept moving her hand through her purse. Attempting to think this through, even as she heard his nice shoes clack on the cement. Closer, closer…the stench of a ten-day binge wafted over Johanna, she tried not to gag. What else was she going to do? Nothing. She could run, she could stand here…take whatever she could handle and end up back in the emergency room.

 _My baby…_

"Tony, stop right there." Her voice was firm. Frimmer then she had ever imagined it to be. And she heard him falter in his steps.

"Don't you DARE take another step closer to me." She snapped, squaring her shoulders.

"And why shouldn't I? Slut. I know you fucked him." He replied back, chuckling.

Johanna, felt a smile creep across her lips, she turned and faced him, and he was much worse then she had ever imagined. And he smelt just like he looked. Rancid. Clothes clung to his skeletal body, barely any muscle mass on his frame. She could almost see the alcohol fumes in the air.

"Fucked who? Your brother or Jeff?" She let a cold smile slip across her lips. His eyes narrowed down at her.

"You really don't care about yourself do you?" He laughed, touching her chin, and her skin crawled. Hatred filled her eyes. That touch, she had felt it before.

- _Oh god PLEASE don't touch me! Please!_

Johanna smacked his hand away from her. Her eyes tearing up.

"Why? Why did you kill them?!" She spat in his face.

The anger came back, and he smiled. He smiled down at her, standing taller by a foot and a half.

"You know…pain is beauty Johanna…a pretty face would make everything better…and unfortunately. Your cunt of a sister, used me. She wanted to leave me, to go to some college. What I think, is that she was fucking around behind my back. I know she was fucking your little boyfriend too." He cracked a smile, and she saw his teeth. Yellowed from chain smoking and it made her cringe.

"Why shouldn't I just shoot you in your ugly fucking face? Huh whore?" He laughed, feeling the lust, the pain, guilt, need, and loneliness coursing through him.

Johanna, trembling where she was standing.

"I'm pregnant Tony. And so was Joanna when you killed her." She backed away.

"Just stop, take the punishment for killing my family. I remember just enough of that night…the night where everything was taken from me…to turn you in." She took a single step, and Tony was about to pounce.

"Run." He snarled.

She did.

She didn't stop. Her arms were pumping, her feet slapping against the ground, and her side screaming in pain for her to stop. She had her chance to bide time, she had her moment to get away. And she wanted to know the truth. If everything in her head was a delusion or the truth. And she was faced with the facts. Tony killed her mother, father and sister. And left her an orphan. This was the person, she thought was going to marry her sister. All because she wanted to go to college, he decided it was an end to everything. When, she was head over heels in love with him, and she just wanted a year away to study.

She instead, suffered.

He became abusive.

Johanna took a turn; the incline was killing her. And a shot rang out, smacking the asphalt beside her. And once more, she decided to take a left, and hide behind a pillar. Her heart slamming against her ribcage. Trembling. Her hands going to her stomach. Wanting to protect her little peanut.

"COME OUT YOU LITTLE LIAR!" He screamed.

She closed her eyes, and covered her mouth. He was walking up where she once was. He was looking left, right, left right…waiting, scouting.

 _-"Johanna! I got accepted!" Joanna screamed, running down the hall of the high school, wrapping her arms around Johanna's neck. She felt her firm full breasts against her own chest. And she laughed. She laughed. And laughed_

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He called.

She snapped from the sudden flashback, unsure where this was all coming from. A gust of wind carried the scent of him across the parking lot. He was pacing. She started to squeeze by as he had his back turned. Slipping through, she held her breath. Taking a step, another, and another…she ran. She turned and kept running. Further, and further…she could see the cloudy day, a small ray of sunshine breaking through. Joanna, it had to be. She smacked into the emergency exit door, he had found her, he was running after her. She heard him.

Screeching of the alarm being hit, made her scream back. She was out, scanning her surroundings, her eyes bouncing back and forth. She saw a long field, and the woods. She took off, without thinking. Pumping her arms, and forcing her legs to move. The trees getting taller as she got closer.

PING

A bullet barely missed her shoulder, she screamed, falling and scrambling back up to her feet. Her body was slick with perspiration. She couldn't breathe, her stomach was tight, and her side screaming in agony. She couldn't keep up much longer. He was gaining distance. Fast.

He was reaching out, Tony saw her. She was in arm's length, for a fat chick she was fast. And gave him the slip, till he heard the screeching emergency door. He gave up on his gun. He didn't want to hurt her too bad. Her hair, was the single most beautiful thing about this fat ass. And he reached out, grasped a full handful and pulled. She fell, he fell on top of her, pinning her down. She turned her head, and bit down hard on his free hand. Breaking skin.

Tony grunted, lifting her head, and smashing it back down.

 _-"Stop please! Please I don't want you Tony! Get off!_

Johanna laid still underneath him. Not a single movement. She was breathing. The small flash of memory was the last thing she had seen before falling into a deep slumber.

…

Jeff went with Jose that night, he was forced to change his entire outfit. Jose telling him people would notice. He looked at the man, driving in his cruiser. He wasn't a bad guy actually, Jeff kind of started to like him. He leaned further down in the seat.

"You know the more you lean, the more likely your back is going to kill you." Jose spoke up, taking a turn down Mulberry. Jeff, was confused, but instantly sat up straighter.

"What do you mean?" He asked, he didn't really feel like listening to an explanation, but small talk was better than sitting in awkward silence. Jose moved uncomfortably in his seat, and he saw the unsettled movements of his eye. Jeff crossed his arms.

"Did something happen between you and Johanna when she was at your place?" Jeff asked, looking out the side window. He had a black hoodie that had covered his entire face. His long hair helped hide his disfigured face. Jose, eased up on the gas and swallowed nervously.

"Yeah. I slept with her." It came out, he didn't even want to stop it. Jeff, didn't really feel anything. He actually felt pride, and he chuckled.

"See what your missin' out bud? I was getting that a long time ago." He felt a smile, a genuine smile slip across his lips.

"I don't mind. As long as it doesn't happen again…I know how controlling I was…and I'm sure the baby's mine." Jeff, relaxed, and Jose cracked a smile.

"Your one lucky fucker. She was good." Both men looked at each other and let out a light laugh.

Jeff, felt the laughter deep in his chest.

They were on the way to pick up Johanna from the hospital; Jose, stopped laughing, only to reach over to his cellphone. His gut was screaming something was wrong, just…off, not right period. He dialed the hospitals number, and Johanna's extension.

Nothing.

She didn't pick up, it just rang.

"Maybe she's taking a shower." Jose chuckled, looking back at Jeff. Jeff's smile faded and he shook his head.

"No…she would've came out and answered it…"

Both men looked at each other. Jeff's body became tight with anticipation. This wasn't right, something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. Johanna had never missed one of their calls. They were the only ones who had called her.

"You better fucking put on your sirens and lights, and hit that damn gas." Jeff, growled.

"If that fucker hurts my girl, or my baby, I will hurt him…" Jeff's eyes, darkened. And Jose nodded.

"As a police officer, I will state to the authorities, it was all self-defense. This madness, needs to end."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _They were sitting there, laughing, all three of them. Johanna's head on Jeff's lap. He was gently running his fingers through her hair. She couldn't stop smiling ear, to ear. They were laughing, enjoying their graduation night, nothing could've been better._

" _Are you still torn up about breaking up with Tony?" Johanna rolled over, looking at her elder twin._

 _Joanna tilted her head in question, and gave little thought._

" _I guess. I mean, he was getting too clingy, and even started to abuse me. What do you think I had to do?" She asked, her eyes narrowing._

" _Besides, you have this lovely serial killer here." She didn't even cringe._

" _I thought he was nothing more than a folk lore. But here you are Johanna, bringing one home. What's mom and dad going to say?" She asked, crossing her long toned legs. Her short hair framed her face perfectly. Her hazel eyes didn't say a word; she was an emotionless person when she didn't want to show her real feelings. Johanna, sighed softly and started to sit up, her hand never leaving Jeff's._

" _Every folklore has some truth behind it. Just like every fantasy, mystery, crime thriller, and of course, romance. It always, always has some factor in of what might have happened. Or what has happened." She replied. Joanna rolled her eyes, and sighed._

" _How about I speak for myself?" Jeff piped up, looking between the two girls. Johanna gave a smile; a smile he would kill to see. Literally._

" _I still kill people Joanna. Your family is an acceptation for some reason for me." Jeff shrugged._

" _I just never had a taste of what a real family was supposed to be like. Considering I murdered mine." He cracked another grin._

" _Only because I had no choice." He started to chuckle._

" _No choice? You had a choice to slay them!" Joanna spoke. Jeff's eyes laid upon Joanna, and she didn't even flinch at his face._

" _No I didn't." He shook his head._

" _They were pumping me with 'happy' pills, ever since my brother got sent away. Taking fault for a crime that he didn't even do. I beat those kids up, for hurting him. I beat them up, for teasing us. Being half Asian half American. I didn't want to be the odd ball kid out. I was smart enough to figure out they wanted to hurt us." He frowned._

" _When they came to us, with knives. I knew I had to do something. So I stepped forward, and I beat them up. They told their parents that the 'new retard' beat them up. They left out that they threatened us, with knives. That they came to US, and told US, they would widen our eyes." He took his hand away, pointing his face._

" _Ever since Liu left me, I was a broken mess. We were going to be brothers till we died. Unfortunately, I didn't keep the end of my promise. I didn't die, he did. I killed him. He was so different when he saw my new beautiful face. I couldn't help but feel such anger at him…I couldn't help…but want to show him, what those boys did to me when he was gone. I wanted to show him, it was HIS FAULT I ENDED UP LIKE THIS!" Jeff was standing, his eyes became a glossy film, he moved his hands to his sides, fists clenched and shaking._

" _I never asked, to break, I never asked to be this monster that I am. I kill to keep the voices at bay. I kill to keep myself sane. Those fuckers deserved to be stabbed, to be put to sleep. To end their suffering and mine. I NEVER EVER FUCKING ASKED, TO BE WHO I AM!" He felt it, the warmth, the warmth of tears dripping down his face._

 _The first time he cried, since he murdered his brother. His one strength, and his one weakness…Jeff's shoulders quivered. Covering his face, with his hand, he turned from the two girls, one of which he couldn't let see him cry. He was strong, and strong men, things, monsters don't cry. It was her, to stand up, touch his shoulders, and hold him._

" _Jeffery Woods. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing at all." Her smile in her voice, made him tremble. She was still happy, when he was miserable. Isn't that what he wanted? Is it?_

 _He turned, and faced her beautiful round face. Joanna, stood, and wrapped her arms around them both. Both Joanna, and Johanna smelt like soft warm cinnamon. And he loved it. He loved Joanna, like a sister…and he just…he just loved Johanna._

" _You two are more of a family then I have ever had…I couldn't ask for anything more…" He buried his face into the top of Johanna's head._

 _Splintering wood…_

 _Loud banging._

 _Joanna, pulled away, her eyes narrowing as she looked at their door. Jeff was about to grab her, when she shook her head._

" _I'll check it out. It's probably dad chucking something at the garage door." She gave a soft smile._

" _I'll be back." She was out the door, and it closed with a soft click. Johanna, looked up at Jeff, her smile was wide, as she kissed his thin lips._

" _I love you Jeffery Woods…never leave me." He held her tighter._

" _I never planned on it." He replied._

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

" _DAD!" Joanna screamed from downstairs._

" _Come here you little slut." It was a voice Johanna had heard many times._

 _She looked at Jeff, he covered his lips, hushing her softly. He reached into his pocket, holding the handle of his knife._

" _I won't let that person hurt you Johanna." He said._

" _What about Joanna?!" She cried, Jeff looked back at her and nodded._

" _Johanna! HIDE!" Joanna screamed, running up the stairs._

" _Come on little girl, stay with me a little longer. Why do you have to leave?" His laughter._

 _Something Johanna used to admire, even in dire situations, changed…_

 _Changed so much. Someone she had used to look up too…was running up the stairs._

 _Following her sister._

" _Johanna hide!" She screamed, slamming the door open. She stood there, staring at Johanna and Jeff, coughing. Her eyes watering over from pain. Behind her, standing tall, built like a quarterback, in his police uniform, stood Tony, gun held out, pointing at Joanna's chest. He shot twice, hitting her in the shoulder, and side. Both Jeff watched the blood spray against his white hoodie. He had never felt any angrier then he had now. Watching his sister figure being shot in front of him. He hissed._

" _Oh put that knife away you emo faggot. My finger is faster than your arm." He tilted his head back laughing. Shooting again, Joanna collapsed, Johanna pushed passed Jeff, and held the collapsing Joanna._

" _No! No! You can't not too me!" She cried, out, holding her bleeding sister. Johanna started rocking back and forth, holding her closer. Shaking her head harder; there was so much damn blood. Covering her, and the hard wood. Her tears forked, causing small ripplettes throughout the crimson._

" _Stay close to my sister Jeff…please. Please keep her safe…I need to know…I need to know…y-you'll keep her alive…" She looked at Johanna, her eyes losing focus._

" _I'm pregnant with his kid…he didn't believe m-me." She chuckled. Johanna watched the rise and fall of her chest._

" _About time you fucking bleed out you whore." Tony's eyes looked damaged, filled with rage. Johanna looked up, stared at him._

" _I will kill you…" She whispered._

 _Tony tilted his head back, laughing._

" _Not if I kill you first."_

 _Jeff lunged, Johanna screamed, watching them fall over the railing. Another gun shut. Jeff, screaming…Tony screaming…Johanna closed her eyes and buried her face against her dying sisters chest._

" _Please Johanna…don't cry. You're too pretty to cry…" Johanna lifted her head, Joanna's face became pale._

" _Please, live for the both of us…" Her eyes started to close._

 _Johanna's eyes widened, she kept trembling. Tears flowing._

" _PLEASE! JOHANNA! DON'T DIE ON ME!" She screamed, her chest heaved._

 _Joanna's hand reached up, her fingers brushing gently against Johanna's face, blood staining her right cheek._

" _I love you…sister…"_

" _I…I love you too…" Whimpering, she held onto her hand. Feeling her sisters body growing cold. The fighting between Jeff and Tony ceased…she heard nothing. She stood, on shaky legs, leaving her sisters corpse, her body was numb, bare feet stepping in the puddle of cooling blood. Her eyes wide, unblinking, looking back and forth, her jaw was slack. She held onto the door frame, nearly slipping as she walked out of her and Johanna's room. Downstairs, was completely dark. Johanna pawed the wall, searching for the hall light. Her stomach revolted, she stood at the landing, waiting to just hear something, anything. All she heard was her own cries, her own heart, and breathing._

" _Jeff?" She cried out._

 _Nothing._

" _Mom?"_

" _Dad?"_

 _Nothing._

 _Silence._

 _She held onto the railing, and turned the corner. She screamed, her mother laid out, a knife sticking from her right cat green eye._

" _MOM!" She turned to the left, her father, laid out flayed like a fish. His innards were out. Her breathing became rapid, as she looked between the two. She couldn't breathe, the stench of death was sickening._

" _Daddy…" She whimpered._

" _Jeff…?" She walked into the dining room, keeping her hands to herself. Seeing the ice cream left out, a few beers, and the wine bottle. Her mother and father, must've wanted to celebrate. Turning the corner, Tony laid on the ground, a knife deep in his shoulder, Jeff next to him he was bleeding from his temple, and hip._

" _JEFF!" She screamed, kneeling down. Softly shaking him. She heard him groan, and lift his head. Shaking it slightly. When she sighed in content, he turned looking at her. He gave her a look, as if he had never seen her before._

" _Jeff…?" She whispered._

 _He started to smile, standing on uneasy legs, he leaned over, snatching his knife back. When he turned to Johanna, he started to cackle._

" _GO TO SLEEP!"_

…

She snapped her head up, moaning in the throbbing pain of her temple. She looked around the dark room, a small bit of light coming from above…it was a single ray of sunshine. She crinkled her nose at the stench of shit.

"A sewer? How fucking comical." She shook her head, attempting to move her wrists. They too, were bound.

"HOW FUNNY!" She spat, moving her wrists the best she could. Nothing.

"Go ahead Johanna, move them a little more, and cut your flesh open. I bet you haven't even noticed that its barbed wire I wrapped around your wrists and ankles have you?" He was pacing, she could hear it in his steps.

"What are you going to do with me huh?" She laughed, spitting at his feet. Angered, he reached out back handing her.

"You remember that night don't you?" He asked. He was looking at her; she could feel his eyes peering at her. She leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, her neck screaming at her.

"What if I do?" She snapped, forcing her arms to move. The barbed wire sinking deeper into her skin, leaving a burning sensation. Her lip was bleeding, the copper penny taste in the back of her throat, made her feel like vomiting.

"There's nothing you can do that would make me talk Tony." She lifted her chin, spitting the blood from her mouth.

"Nothing? Not even punching you in the stomach?" He was getting too close.

"What?! You wouldn't dare…" She challenged.

"I wouldn't?" He started to laugh.

"I killed my own before. Look at your sister. Dead in the ground." He placed his hand to her throat.

"I can make thing easier, or worse for you Johanna. I can make your death nice and slow, or I can make it fast." He smiled leaning in, licking the corner of her mouth. He felt her shudder underneath him.

"You think your little serial killer will come save you? Were one of a kind Jo-Jo. I kill. He kills…he fucks you when he wants, because he can. Because he can take whatever the fuck he wants from you. And you give it without hesitation. What else would you do? I know you fucked my brother. I'm not stupid. You're a fat whore, who would get any attention that she can. Do you know how many prostitutes that I've brought in were fat?" He started laughing squeezing harder. His fingers dipping into her clavicle.

"I know you Johanna, better than anyone else. I've watched you for years. You think I'm stupid? I know you've fucked more than just two pricks. Haven't you?" He pushed. His eyes becoming visible.

"HAVEN'T YOU!?" He screamed, spit landing on her face. He leaned in, placing his lips to hers. Kissing her deeply. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. His grip was loose. She let his tongue, rape her mouth, before she chomped down.

His hands unleashed her neck and he pulled away, screaming.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" He snapped, holding his bleeding mouth. She started laughing.

"I swear to god, if you fucking touch me again, you fucking ass hole. I'll make it ten times worse." She snapped back. He reeled back, and she screamed, screamed as loud as she could muster. His fist connected with her stomach. Keeling over, the barbed wire sliced into her skin.

"Try me again, and I'll make that much worse. I'm going to kill you anyway." He chuckled, grasping her arms.

"I'll make it hurt Jo-Jo. I will make you bleed…" He pulled, she screamed.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" She closed her eyes, feeling warmth puddle in her palms.

"That's it slut, beg. Beg for me to stop. Where we are, no one will find you." He laughed, pulling and moving her arms.

"I won't allow you to hurt my baby…" She growled.

He leaned forward laughing.

"What's that slut?"

"I won't allow you to hurt my baby!" She screamed head butting him. Her head ached enough as is, when she slammed her forehead against his face, she felt his nose give, and the chair fall forward as he fell back.

"This needs to stop Tony. Just stop…" She cried.

"You know too much…I won't let you live…" He sat up, grasping her by the back of her head, forcing her up. He pushed the chair back up, and he laughed. Around them, water began to flow.

"You'll be dead in the next three hours anyway. Weather by me, or by the rising water from the canal. You'll die." He started to stroke her hair.

"You'll be with your family again Johanna. And my secret will stay with me. And I'll be sure, to be back on the force. Stable mind and all…you've caused so much hell for me." He stepped from her, her eyes stared at him. Warm water flowed around her ankles. She started to whimper.

"You can either bleed to death, or drown. Your choice." He looked at her stomach.

"And that devil spawn wont see the light of day. Whoever it belongs too…whore." He turned, and leaned against the wall. His hand rubbing the metal of the ladder.

"Your escape is right here…but so far away…what are you going to do?" He asked, with a smile.

"I've been alcohol free for a few days now…and I can think straighter then I've ever had." He laughed harder.

"There's no one coming Johanna. Admit defeat." He watched her squirm. Forcing the barbs to cut deeper into her skin.

"There's no way out this time."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tony was outside, smelling the fresh air, cars were streaming by on the bridge over head. There was no way in hell they would find Johanna. Even if they did. None would ever trace him back to it. She would be decomposed, and his finger prints long gone. He took a long drag of his ciggrette, and he had to think about it. Would this be…truly a smart idea? Tony chuckled at himself, and looked at his baggy clothes, dripping with sewage. By the time she decides she would want to bleed to death, it would be too late. The water would have risen too high, and she would drown…and if she did escape, Tony was almost certain she would die of an infection before anything. That water was filthy. Filled with shit, piss, vomit…you name it. It's down there. Besides, no one would ever want a devil spawn to show up on their front steps. Now would they? She fucked his brother, and the serial killer.

" _I'm more then certain, that it's the serial killers. Hell, if I get lucky, bring them here, kill him, and let Johanna drown. Hah. They couldn't blame me. Back up plan, enabled."_ He couldn't help but smile at himself. Two years as a cop, one as a homicide detective, a well known one, that catches almost any predator out there. He grinned, and he could smell his own breath, making him almost dry heave. The clouds were dark, coming in from the south. A cool breeze carried across the canal. He closed his eyes, and he could hear Johanna's faint screaming from underneath him. Water started to lap against the wall. Already threatening to over spill. It wouldn't be long before the water slowly dripped down the holes, filling up the run off…and she would die. Slow, painful, and alone. He did feel bad, that she was dying alone. At least Joanna died with Jeff and Johanna. Her mom and dad died together. And now, she was going to die alone…

" _Am I regretting this?"_ He turned, and heard her cry. His smile went wide.

"Nope. Not one bit. The bitch should have died. She wouldn't be facing this if she just would've died…" Tony looked over his shoulder, and gave a small shrug. He didn't care. As long as she died, that's just about all he cared about.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Her voice was fading, being replaced by the constant hum of cars, becoming one with it. Only once did he look down to see his loafers being soaked with river water.

"Oops." He smiled. Reaching into his pocket, he started to dial his brothers number.

…

The water was rising, up to her knees. Coming a lot quicker then what Tony had said. Barbwire was digging into her wrists and ankles. Tearing apart her skin, her mouth ached, her stomach was rolling. She was worried about her baby, even more then herself…Johanna kept looking around, listening to the rolling of water. Where sun once shown through, was covered and river water poured through. Each minute she sat there, the less amount of time she would have to figure this shit out. Attempting to stand, she looked down, realizing, the chair was cemented in place.

"FUCK!" She screamed as loud as she could project her voice. Each time she took in a breath she breathed in through her mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She screamed over, over and over. She rocked back and forth, trying not to move her hands at all. Her ankles were getting cut up pretty bad, and she could have sworn something bumped against her leg. She shuddered, not wanting to know what had lurked underneath this fetid water. Johanna, rocked back and forth, back and forth…the chair, starting to crack.

Her heart picked up.

The wood, was starting to crack! She was getting somewhere! But so was the water, slowly creeping up to her thighs. The darkness enclosed around her, trapping her into an abyss. Somewhere between living, and hell. All she could smell was salt from the river, sewage, and a sickly sweet aroma of decaying flesh.

…

Jeff stayed in the car while Jose ran inside the hospital. They were parked in the basement parking. Jeff turned his head, and felt his heart sink, it was Johanna's purse. He opened the cruiser door, his steps were silent as he walked. There, was when he felt his chest ache. The contents were everywhere. Lipstick, eyeliner, her taser, knife, and a few other small things. He knelt down, picking them up. One, by one, putting them back into her purse. Counting each and every way, he was going to gut Tony…each item he picked up, his throat had gotten tighter. By the time he had reached her lipstick, a sob escaped his lips. His shoulders slumped, and trembling with each sob. He pulled the purse close to his chest.

" _What if she's gone? What if there really is nothing I could do? What if she's gone gone? Like dead?"_ He had never felt this confused in his entire life. His entire killing career, his entire time while he was stabbing his mother in the throat. Or his father in the stomach…even when he pulled out Liu's eyes and squished them in front of him…he never once felt remorse. Or any sympathy. He cried when he had realized what he had done. But he never once…ever, felt his much pain. He cradled the only belonging he had with him, reminding him of her. His mind, kept beinding, this way, that way…one way or the other. Never staying in one direction. He was swimming in mud. Confused, disoriented. He didn't understand which way was up, and which way was down. If he didn't have her back, if he couldn't save her…the world would know his wrath. The world, would understand, what a true psychopath could do.

When Jose walked out from the stairwell, he had gotten worried when Jeff wasn't in the car, until he heard soft sobbing. When Jose walked a little passed his car, he saw Jeff, cradling what had looked like Johanna's purse. Jose stood behind him for a moment or two, before kneeling down and placing a hand to his trembling shoulder. He didn't know how to approach him, or what to say. He felt the same way, worrying about Johanna, and where his brother would've taken her. He felt Jeff's sorrow, and when he turned to look at him, he didn't find his face frightening, or disgusting anymore. Just…sad. He was sad, frowning, and tears fell down his pale cheeks.

"I've never felt this way for someone before. Not even my own family…and I killed them with my bare hands…" He looked away from Jose, and he shuddered.

"Not even my own brother made me this sad…I've never felt such…remorse for someone." He held the purse so close to his chest, Jose thought he was going to break the thing.

"Jeff, I promise you, we will find Johanna." He took in a deep breath.

"You're a serial killer. Where would you take someone to kill them, without getting your hands dirty?" Jose asked, Jeff had looked at him, almost as confused as a child. Before looking away and shaking his head.

"I have so many places…but if I really, really wanted to make sure I didn't get caught, I'd…I'd dump…dump them somewhere…or just leave them….you should know me man. I don't dump bodies, I just kill and leave." Jeff stood, holding the purse at his side now. He looked Jose over, watching him stand. They were almost the same height. Jeff, just a smidge shorter, and less bulkier. He was lean, a runner. And Jose was a weight lifter, and a sprinter.

Both men jumped when Jose's phone started to chime. Jose pulled it out, and looked down, it was a blocked number. He looked at Jeff, who still had tear stains all down his face. He slid to unlock his phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" He said.

"Two hours boys."

It was his brother, it was fucking Tony. Jeff, losing all control started to growl. Jose rose his hand.

"What are you talking about Tony?" He asked, and Tony laughed. His laughter was more insane then Jeff. Which, was quite insane.

"Two hours."

A car horn.

Wind, pushing through the trees. Jeff tried to listen as intensely as he could.

Rushing water…

Tony was trying to keep his voice high, and blanking out the background noise.

"Two hours, and she will die. One way, or another."

The line went dead.

Both men looked at eachother, and Jeff's face went slack.

"She's where water is at." Jeff said. Jose's face went hard.

"That could be anywhere Jeff, that's the issue. She could be at a beach, at a canal, at a river…" He stopped.

"Canal…cars…" His face went pale.

"Oh god, Jeff get in the car. She doesn't have much time!" Jose screamed, both men started running. The clock was ticking.

She was going to die.

…

Johanna coughed, the water was at her chest, she had finally managed to break one leg, her wrists were bleeding pretty bad, and her ankles too. Her throat was bleeding from screaming. She felt cold, her body shivering. Her lips were cracked, mouth dry. She was getting dizzy, her strength waining she had to do something, and fast. Johanna, took a deep breath, holding it. She forced herself to fall to the side, the chair snapping, she hit the concreate hard. Knocking the air from her lungs. She didn't want to open her eyes, knowing the chemicals, the oils, and bacteria in the water. She was already worried about her wrists and ankles.

Her lungs were burning, and she didn't even get her wrists free. This was it, this was how she was going to die…drowning in sewage, and river run off. She managed to roll to her knees, with a bit of balance she forced her head above the rising water just enough to catch some air. Johanna turned around, and slammed her body against the wall.

The wood was starting to give, little by little, it was cracking underneath her weight, just the sheer amount of force she was putting into slamming herself against the wall. The water was frigid, her teeth chattering so hard, she could've sworn her teeth were going to crack. Johanna's hair clung to her face in wet strings.

"Help me…please." She couldn't speak above a whisper. Her body wanted to give, but her mind refused. She was so close…the chair was giving…she leaned her head forward…she didn't want too. She didn't want to pull her wrists free, she didn't want to…

" _My baby…if it means the possibility of it surviving…"_ She grit her teeth, taking in a sharp breath her cries were muffled with the rushing of water pouring into her mouth. Her skin was being torn, each needle sharp sting made tears come to her eyes. Green water turned a light pink with her blood, she reached in front of her, feeling the ache of her shoulders. Forcing her shoes off, she slid the barbed wire off her wet skin, with less pain. The water was only up to her breasts when she stood straight. Her wrists throbbed, the cool water did little to ease the pain. Her time was ticking.

Johanna waded over to where the water was coming in from, she reached the ladder, and slowly pulled herself up. Her shoulders screaming in protest. Begging her not too. Yet, she could taste freedom on the back of her pallet. She needed to feel real air, she needed to see Jeff…and Jose. She needed to Kill Tony, for everything he did…everything he had put her through.

The water splashed against her face, it was coming in fast. She placed her hands on the manhole, trying to keep balance with her feet. It was just too heavy, the crimson river flowed down her forearms, and she saw just how bad she tore her wrists up. Skin was hanging off her hands, her wrists were gashed, and if she didn't apply pressure soon, she would fall unconscious and slowly drift into death.

She used both palms of her hands, and shoved as hard as she could, screaming. It gave, it gave just enough for her to feel hope, the water was rising, touching her neck she kept taking shallow breaths, creeping up to her chin.

" _For Jeff…for our baby."_

The water flowed over her head, her eyes closed. Arms straining against the pressure.

…

Tony watched from the bank, the water was over flowing, hide tide had come in a lot faster then he had thought. Johanna had to be dead by now. Still, Tony had to sit down and admire his handy work. No one would find her, no one will ever know what happened, and no one would ever know his dark secret. No one. Tony, felt the first drops of rain on his head, then on his hands. He looked up at the sky, the sun was hidden behind the storm clouds. He didn't mind. He gave a yawn. The game was over. He was bored, and tired. He was glad that she was gone. Now all he had to do, was get his brother out, and everything will be fine. He started to stand, when something was pressed against his back.

"Freeze, right where you are." He was out of breath, and Tony chuckled, raising his hands.

"What? I was just watching the tide come in." Tony turned, and faced his brother Jose.

"Arent you happy now brother? The whore's DEAD! She's gone! She could never hurt you again! Don't you see the good in this? She didn't want you, she never wanted you." Tony watched the pain crawl up his brothers face, a muscle in his jaw clenched.

"You're too LATE." He smiled, snickering.

"You're just too late." He loved the sound of that.

"There's nothing you could do about her now." He waved his hand to the water.

"No one would ever believe you Jose. Give it up now." He started to laugh, his laughter died in his throat, as he squinted. Jose's shoulders were slumped, as he watched the water peak over a single maintence cover. Jose started to squint, as he watched movement, something bigger then a fish…

"What the fuck?" Tony whispered, Jose turned around and saw Jeff, hood raised hands in his pockets. His hoodie was black, his hair matched, plastered to his face, yet he still wore the same black blue skinny jeans and chucks.

"Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of here!" Tony screamed. Jose pointed his pistol straight at Tony's chest. His eyes stung with tears.

"You murderer…you killer…" He sobbed, hands trembling.

"All because Joanna wanted to pursue her college…" He pushed the barrel to his face.

Jeff, was slow walking over. Taking his time, his pulse ringing in his ears. His hands trembling inside his hoodie pocket. He wanted nothing more, then to just stab him. But, he wanted to take his time with him. He wanted to enjoy the pleasure of killing him slowly, just like he did with Johanna…they had taken one two many wrong turns…and here they were.

Late.

Johanna was dead.

And it was his fault.

It was this fucking fuckers FAULT!

"You…" Jeff whispered, the tears were obvious slipping down his cheeks. Tony was stunned.

"You killed her…" He whispered.

"I've heard that quite a bit today." Tony said.

Tony was quick, smacking Jose's gun away from him. Punching him in the gut, then knocking him upside the head with his fist. Jose fell hard against the ground, nearly rolling over the small hill. Jeff, stood there, sizing Tony up.

"Now Jeff. Do you think it's wise to go after me?" Tony tilted his head, smiling. His white gums making Jeff flinch. He was sickening.

Jose lifted his head, nose bleeding mouth aching. He saw hair, deep black hiar…long, wading. It was her. Her face lifting up, and he saw those eyes, those bright green eyes. Her face pale, eyes black, lips busted. But there she was, breathing and alive. Staring at him, his heart rolled in his chest.

"JOSE!" She screamed, stumbling over to the embankment, pawing her way up the wet ground the water was getting hard. Waves were starting to push her away. Rolling down the river. Tony turned around, and saw her standing here. Bleeding, broken, and hurt. But standing there, trying to climb up the small hill. Jose climbing down, reaching out, his hand hardly touching her fingertips.

"NO!" He screamed, Jeff reacted, pouncing on his back, slamming the knife deep into his chest. Tony grasped Jeff by the back of the head, stepping further, and further to the edge...and he was in the air. Falling.

"JEFF!" Jose and Johanna screamed at once. Jose grasped her wrist, and she squealed. He pulled her up, and she laid on the ground, her shoulders screaming, bleeding…the splash she heard. She got to her feet, and started to run. She couldn't see neither one of them. Tony, or Jeff. Her eyes kept scanning the rapids as she got further down river.

"JEFF!" She screamed as loud, as her throat would let her.

"Jeff…!"

She saw his head pop up, Tony's followed. Tony reached out, pushing Jeff down in the water. He flinched, and his face started to pale. Jeff's hands reached up knife in one, plunging deep in his throat, forcing him back down into the water.

Johanna, kept following them, her feet making wet slapping noises against the grass…

"Fuck!" She shouted, she had lost them again. Her eyes kept scanning, scanning, and scanning…she couldn't find them…she couldn't find her Jeff.

…

He was underwater, his throat hurt like hell. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. What was wrong with him? Tony wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep so bad. He was weak. He let the water move him, he held the fucker with him. He didn't let go, he wouldn't let go. He didn't dare. He was fading, and fading fast. The fucker stopped moving…finally. He relaxed his muscles, letting the current take them wherever they ended up. He was just going to close his eyes, and take a small nap.

He was so tired…he couldn't rest. Every time he tried to breathe, nothing would come in. Just water, his lungs were starting to ache. Everything hurt, his chest, his throat…he was floating, floating…higher, and higher. He could have sworn he heard Joanna's voice in the back somewhere. Somewhere calling to him, calling to…Jeff? What? He opened his eyes, and finally let the fucker go. He used the last bit of strength he could muster to kick him as far away as possible from him. He wanted to scream, he tried, nothing came out. Bubbles flowed up from his mouth, the sky was black, the water was black.

" _Is this what Johanna felt? Absolute fear? Fear of dying? Why don't I feel that fear?"_ He finally closed his eyes, and allowed himself sleep. He didn't know, he would never wake up again.

…

His entire body ached, he couldn't breathe. Jeff kept floating, the fucker shot him nice and good in the chest. Right in the center too. How the fuck was he going to know he had a gun? He didn't even know guns could shoot through water. Right now, he relaxed, the more he relaxed, forced his heart to calm down, the more time he had. Right now, he saw spots in his vision. He couldn't really breathe, he forced his face to break the surface, as he opened his mouth, the cool rain touched his face, and it felt just like her kisses.

" _She's safe now…she's…she's safe now…"_ Jeff, closed his eyes, groaning. He kept his promise to Joanna. He saved her, he kept her safe. Jose helped…he couldn't have done this alone without him. He wasn't so bad. He just might not kill him later anyway.

If he didn't die.

Jeff, kept his eyes closed, and listened to the rapid water, his gut ached from the harsh kick. He hoped that Tony likes his knife, that was sticking out of his throat right now. He couldn't hear anymore, the water took over.

He let himself drift.

…

Jose sped down the road, till he saw Johanna pacing back and forth, scanning the river. She was pale, shaking, and still bleeding pretty heavily. Jose, hit the breaks, reaching to the emergency pathogen kit in his cruiser. He jumped out, and to her aid.

"Jo!" He shouted, and she turned around, her face was ash, her lips blue, she was on the verge of hypothermia, and bleeding to death.

"Jo, tell me, how are you breathing? Is it hard? Are you cold? Of course your cold. Your freezing." He was rambling, he knelt down pulling the box open, and pulling out bandages. She stood there, shivering, her lips trembling. Her eyes, were gone. Glazed over, and spilling tears.

"I can't find him…I can't find him…I…I…I can't…" She stuttered. She couldn't speak. Jose nodded while wrapping the bandages around her wrists. Already, they were being bled through.

"Jo, I have to take you to the E.R this is too serious." He looked at her face, and she shook her head. Her hair clung to her face.

"Not until I find him!" She screamed, another fresh wave of tears flowed down her face. Jose sighed.

"You're going to end up killing yourself if I don't take you Johanna Mae!" He screamed. She flinched, looking at him. Her eyes cleared up, and she didn't want to agree.

"Johanna, you're going to die. Your baby will die if I don't take you there. I swear I'll come back and look for him. I swear!" He pushed. Johanna shivered, and gave a small nod.

He picked up the pathogen kit, and her walking to the cruiser. He placed her down on the passanger seat, and already she felt the warmth spread over her. She looked down at her ruined hands. Bandaged up, and bleeding. She turned her head, and looked at Jose as he was about to sit down.

"Please, please go out and look ONE MORE TIME…" She begged him, those green eyes, begging him. Jose sighed, placing his forehead against the steering wheel. Against his better judgement, he got back out, and trotted down to the riverbank.

He walked for about a mile, before he saw pale white skin, and a black hoodie. He darted down, nearly slipping on mud. Jeff was caught in a downed tree, the water running over him. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing. Barely. Jose managed to climb down. He started to look Jeff over, when he grasped him, and pulled him free of the tree, on the other side of the bank, he saw his brother, knife handle sticking from his Addams apple, eyes open, and mouth wide open. Jose shook his head, putting Jeff over his shoulder, as he tried climbing back up the embankment. It took him awhile to keep his footing. However, he managed. He was tired, emotionally, mentally, and physically. Everything was just so draining. He almost hated being a cop…but, he heard him groan. Just slightly in his ear.

"Is…she…okay…?" He could barely make out his words.

"Yes Jeff, she's hurt, but she'll live once we get you guys to the hospital." And then, he was gone again. Warmth spread over Jose's shoulder, when he got to the cruiser he laid Jeff out on the back, Johanna was knocked out cold, and he reached over, touched his shoulder, and he felt the warmth, of blood. He looked at Jeff, blood creeped from his chest. Jose knew, he only had so much time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep._

"So here we are again, my dear sister. In a hospital bed. Can you stay out of one for more than a damn month?!" Johanna looked around, all she saw was white, she couldn't find her sister, she could hear her voice, but she couldn't see her. When she looked down at herself, she saw the scarred skin, she saw her stomach buldging.

"Everything I went through, and I'm still pregnant?" She laughed, and held her stomach, she couldn't believe it. She was overwhelmed.

"Of course you are! Do you really think your guardian angel would let you lose such a sweet soul?" She was stepping around the bright room, looking just as she did, on the night of their graduation. Her eyes lit up, Johanna dashed over, nearly pouncing on her. She was warm! Not cold like before. She was warm, soft, and smelt just like honey suckle. The tears flowed over her cheeks, as she laughed.

She laughed freely.

"I missed you Joanna! Did you know what Tony did to me? He tried killing me to make sure, I wouldn't tell anyone what he did to you, mom and dad…" She looked at her, and touched her face.

"But…you're not dead are you?" She asked, touching the mole on her right cheek. Joanna reached out touching the one on her left.

"I am Johanna Mae. That's the unfortunate part. I am dead, and you have to let me go. I know it's hard for you. I know it's almost impossible for you to let me go. But…it has to be done. All I'm doing is holding you back from living Johanna. Tony's dead, you can live without fear now. Live for Jeff, live for…for his baby." Her hands touched Johanna's stomach, holding her still.

"Live for him. Please, you have too. Forget me…" Her voice became thick.

"Please Johanna, I'm happy dead. You need to live for me…please…please, you need to see this world in a different light now." Johanna watched the dark tears flow over her sisters cheeks, she felt movement. She looked at her stomach.

"How long have I been out Joanna-Lee?" She asked, looking at her sister.

"At least six months." She replied.

"And Jeff?" She asked, Joanna shook her head.

"Haven't seen him for the exception of one time." Her eyes became sincere.

"Johanna, you need to wake up, and look at Jose, he needs to see your beautiful green eyes."

The white had started to fade into an off gray, Johanna stepped back, looking around. She kept shaking her head.

"You HAVE to Johanna! THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO LIVE!" She was screaming at her.

"You NEED to get OVER ME! Move on! You have to raise this baby!" She pointed at her stomach. Her face cringed in pain, and sorrow.

"Please…let me go…" She clasped her hands, over Johanna's and she bowed her head. Her heart heavy, whimpering.

"You need to wake up. Please, Jose needs to see you're beautiful green eyes…he needs you." She pulled away, dropping her hands. Johanna started to reach out; she stopped herself, looking at the scarred skin around her wrist.

Lightheaded, Johanna placed her hands to her head. The room started to spin, she caught a glimpse of her sister looking back at her, fading from the feet up.

" _Were getting REM."_

"Joanna…who's that?!" She was getting scared. She just smiled, waist down was gone.

" _Johanna Mae, squeeze my hand."_

"JOANNA I'M SCARED!" She tried moving, her legs refused. She was trembling.

"Joanna…what's going on…" Another movement, this time around her.

"Live Johanna, live."

" _She's getting there, relax officer. She'll be fine."_

Joanna smiled, her eyes glistening.

"Are you ready yet? You need to wake up sleepy head." She smiled, tilting her head to the side and giggled. Her tears were like crystals glimmering in the dim light.

…

He sat there, watching Johanna fight the medicated coma. Finally, the doctors took her off it, and now she was waking. His hands clasped over hers, he felt her squeeze and squeeze hard, her eyes were tearing up, overflowing and she started to cry. He touched her cheeks, wiping them. Her hair had gotten so long, he watched the nurses brush her hair, give her light baths. He had to ask for time off, to make sure she would be okay.

"Come on Jo-Jo, you can do it. Wake up for me…I want to see those beautiful green eyes…" He laid his head down on the bed, holding her hand.

"J…Jose?" She whispered, she had said something, his head lifted up, unsure weather or not to scream for the doctor, or stand there himself.

"Jo?" She was staring at him, her eyes bright and wide. He smiled bright nodding. She was looking around, and turned her head to her large stomach.

"Six months…I was out…" She looked at him, as if for clarification, and he nodded again.

"How did you know?" He asked, she looked away, and tried sitting up. Her body had ached from laying in bed for so long. But she managed with Jose lifting her up. She looked at her large stomach, rubbing it softly.

"Jeff?" She asked, his face went pale, he took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Jeff died trying to save you. I didn't get him here in time. The doctors tried to save him, but couldn't. The bullet struck him in the heart." He didn't look at her, he looked through her. Her eyes darkened, glazed over, she didn't say anything, but laid her head back and looked at the cealing.

"If you're lying to me Jose, as greatful as I am, with everything you've done for me, for us. I will kill you." When she finally looked back at him, he bit his tongue. He fiddled with his hands for a second, before nodding.

"No I know." He sighed, standing.

"I'm going to go inform the doctor that you woke up, I'll head home to change then come back." She nodded, her eyes still glazed, yet she had refused to cry…

"Okay, be safe Jose…" She gave a weak attempt at a smile, and he left her room.

Johanna looked at her large stomach, her heart started cracking, shattering. Her bottom lip trembled. Her chest heaved, and she cried out softly. Jeff, was dead, he was gone. There was going to be no father to her baby…he was dead.

But, in some sort of fucked up way, wasn't that a good thing? That, he was gone? Now she wouldn't have to worry about him killing their own child…but he wouldn't do that…would he?

"No, he wouldn't he would've been an amazing father. He would've done everything he needed to do, come home, showered, and taken care of our child…I know it…how could I have thought such fucked up things about him?" She heaved, and cried more. Rubbing her belly, she screamed.

The doctor that had helped her before rushed in, a nurse in tow.

"What is it? Any pain? Where?" He asked, the nurse putting a blood pressure cuff around her arm.

"Sir, her BP is really high, she needs to calm down." She said, Johanna shook her head.

"Jeff's dead…the father of my baby has been dead, and I've been in an coma for the last six months…" Her eyes casted down, the nurse and doctor looked at one another.

"Yes…I'm terribly sorry for your loss. But you need to relax for the baby. You've been put on strict bed rest until you're prepped for a C-Section." The doctor stood straight and placed a comforting hand on her head.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry."

 **Six months earlier**

Jose pushed down on the gas, flipping on his lights and sirens, running through every red light he could to get them to the hospital. He looked at Jeff, his breathing was shallow but light, his fingers tapped at the steering wheel. He would have to be quick. In order to get this right, he had to grasp Johanna, bring her in, then run out, saying he had a call; find somewhere, patch Jeff up, and get him back home. Home…with all those creeps. If it even exsits, but if Jeff does…that means that…thing does too…he pushed down harder on the gas pedal. The E.R was looming in the distance, Johanna was out, Jeff was in and out…he had to hurry…

He pulled up, slamming on the breaks, he jumped out of his cruiser and grasped Johanna, he ran through the doors. Lights above him were dimming, he was a sprinter, not a runner, his lungs were aching. He got through to the main desk, people were running out with a gearny.

"She's been severely hurt, pregnant, about five weeks." The nurses placed her down, taking the regulars, pushing her back, they disappeared. He hated the smell of hospitals…they were too sertil…and gave him the creeps.

"Jeff…" He turned and ran out, he kept counting, if Jeff was keeping calm, he shouldn't have bled out. At least not yet, he was already bloody, wet, and just tired. When he got back to his car, Jeff was still laying there, breathing shallow, but alive. He reached into the back seat, grasping the first aid kit, he went to work, ripping the hoodie open, he gasped. The amount of scars this guy had on him, stunned him into silence. This guy, had been through some shit.

"Man…" He sighed, working at the alchaol, pouring some on a piece of gauze, dabbing it around the wound, Jeff gasped, grasping his hand.

"Fuck, that hurts." He whispered, sweat lingered on his face. Jose's lips went tight.

"I know, but you need to relax, I need to fix you up. We can't bring you in there, they would know you're the infamous serial killer." He moved fast, helping Jeff sit up, as he wrapped bandages around his chest. There wasn't much he could do.

"Do you remember Slenderman?" He asked, Jeff's eyes looked at him, his pupils diolating.

"Wheres Johanna?" He asked, Jose forced his face to go dark.

"I…" He couldn't speak, his throat tightened. And Jeff, let his hand go.

"Where. Is. She." He snapped sitting up. Jose placed a hand on his chest, setting him down.

"Jeff, she's dead okay? She didn't make it…nor did the baby…" He lied through his teeth. Jeff's body went stiff, as he laid down looking up at the roof of the car, listening to the tapping rain. His hands twitched.

"Now, let me ask you again. Where is this place? I have to take you home, so you can rest up." He moved again, leaning out of the car. He was drenched in blood, Jeff didn't move.

"In Seattle Washington…about a fourty eight hour trip…" Jose looked at him.

"We can make it." He said standing up.

"I'll have to make a stop every five hours to change your bandage. You'll lay back, stay low, and I'll get us there."

…

The rain didn't stop, the skies were darker, it…was greener then Florida, Jeff was asleep, he looked sick. Really sick…the wound must've gotten infected somewhere down the road. Jose, continued down a dark road, stopping at a forest.

"We need to walk from here…" Jeff, coughed, Jose got out of the cruiser, tired and sore. He had been driving for ten hours straight, running off of coffee and energy shots. Jeff attempted to crawl out of the car by himself, Jose grasped his arm. His skin was clammy, even with the plan white tshirt, and new pair of pants. He had already sweated through the cloth. He was wheezing.

"Jesus, Jeff…you're really sick…" Jose wrapped his arm around him, and Jeff held onto his waist. He felt like crap…he just wanted to sleep. However, he had to get home. E.J could help him, at least he had hopped. The rain was cold, he had even hunted in this kind of weather, and it had never bothered him before. But now, everything was cold, he just wanted to vomit his guts out, and sleep.

The branches crunched underneath their feet, Jose, holding Jeff up with ease, he kept thinking about Johanna….wondering if she was doing okay. She looked pretty bad when he had left her at the hospital. But…Jeff couldn't know, Johanna couldn't know Jeff was okay…they both needed to heal. He knew they wouldn't really like it, and Johanna threatened his life, but, either one wouldn't know about the other being alive. He wouldn't allow it.

The woods closed in on him, becoming darker, more claustrophobic. Jeff's head hung low, groaning in agony, dragging his feet. Jose grunted, placing Jeff on his back, holding his arms.

"Alright kiddo, let's get you home." He walked forward, following the written notes, left by the Marble Hornets. He shuddered, he didn't want to think about those kind of people…the ones that caused absolute chaos…

"Ugh…" Jeff grunted.

"Almost there buddy, I think. Can you lift your head, just a little and tell me where we are?" He asked, Jeff, barely able to hold his own, looked up. And licked his dry, thin, cracked lips.

"Go forward another mile, turn left…keep walking…listen for the…river." He laid his head back down on Jose's back, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jose, took off at a trot, wanting to get Jeff home, and help imideately. He covered the mile in about eight minutes. Each minute, passing, is another minute Jeff is remained sick. He took the left, and closed his eyes, listening hard, he heard no wild life, no birds, or even insects.

"Who are you?" Jose's eyes opened, as he turned around. The forest around him, buzzed with static, his eyes darted around, looking.

"Whats wrong with Jeffery? Why isn't he killing you? What's a cop doing here?" Bees buzzed within his skull. His mouth felt full of cotton, vision doubling. Jose, fell on his knees, shaking his head, trying to keep ahold of Jeff.

"Jeffy looks really sick..." A young voice whispered. Jose coughed, blood trickling down his nose.

"What's your name human?" He was staring at legs, covered by a sleek black suit pants. Jose lifted his head, gently laying Jeff down on the ground.

"He got shot by my brother…it's a very, very long story…I brought him home, from Miami Florida…he…he saved a girl named Johanna…please…I brought him here for help…don't…don't…" Jose fell face first into the ground, smelling of honeysuckle and moss.

…

"Oh god my head…" Jose sat up, looking around a very, lavash and well decorated. A large 4K television mounted on the wall, underneath it, laid small indents, looking like a throwing knife, a few very expensive vases laid around, filled with orchids. The rug underneath his feet, was very real egyption silk. A fire crackled somewhere in the room, he could smell something very sweet, along with some sort of protein cooking. Jose, rubbed his face, feeling three day old grain on his face. He looked down, seeing he was in sweat pants, and a long sleeved t-shirt. His mouth watered, at the decadent smell of coffee. When he stood, his head throbbed hard.

The walls were painted a soft bagie, however, they were covered in pictures. Pictures of places he's never seen before. And…a picture stood out to him, a very beautiful woman, she had steel gray eyes, and long almost violet colored hair. She was a plump girl, but it didn't deter from her beauty. Her hair was well passed her shoulders, heart shaped face, the dress she wore, showed cleavage, it had almost looked like a wedding dress…it would if it wasn't a violet color? It was a color he had never seen before.

He stepped back, and looked the other pictures. There were pictures of each of the…things that lived here. Most, in his research showed him, were very maleveolent, and would kill at a whim. Some were controlled by the master of the house, others, go in and out on their own. Jeff, was one of the ones that came and left as he pleased. He had promised Johanna to do research on this guy, and he had.

"Stay in the study dear, we have…a visitor that shouldn't be here." It was male, coming from up the hall. Jose turned and looked. It was him. The big buy himself. Slenderman. Jose, felt his fear double, turning into pure terror. He was a hair short of seven feet, built, and wore a black suit, red tie, and white undershirt. He looked sleek.

"Beautiful isn't she?" He asked, coming from the darkness. Jose kept his mouth shut, the other gentleman, if he would want to call him that, stood in front of him now, holding out his hand to the photo of the woman. Jose nodded, taking a step away from the man…thing.

"Listen I'm not going to kill you, the others won't kill. Not in this mansion. That's our rule. Your absolutely safe in this mansion for as long as I say so." He looked at Jose, and nearly crippled him with fear. He had no face, nothing. Just...plain white head. Jose swallowed his spit, as he shuddered.

"Tell me everything that had happened in Miami. I need to know, everything. Including the girl." Slender held out his hand to the couch, from which he had awoken from. Jose, stepped to it, and sat down on command. Slender, sat across from him. Hands in lap as he leaned forward.

"Is he okay?" Jose asked, Slender nodded.

"An infection set in, but he will recover fine. Now, the girl." He asked. Jose took in a deep breath.

"Her name was Johanna Mae. Jeff was stalking her back, when we were in high school. She started to get really deep into the whole creepypasta scene. I didn't think nothing of it…but, her sister Joanna-Lee…she was dating my brother, and he wasn't very nice when he was too deep into his cups-"

"Abusive?" Slender asked. Jose nodded.

"And they call us monsters…" Jose straightend up, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Well…I had just started the police force, my brother was already there, there had been a string of murders. Caused by Jeff…but he had started stalking Johanna…and well…he couldn't kill her. Saying, she was too beautiful…Joanna…broke up with my brother, because she had enough of his shit, and wanted to pursue her dream career, and go into college…he didn't like that…Jeff was over the night they had graduated, my brother, broke in. He killed their mother, and father…the same way Jeff would, Joanna went to go see what a noise was…he stabbed her…seventeen times…seventeen! She was a bloody mess…and pregnant…pregnant with my brothers kid. He didn't even CARE!" Jose's hands started to shake, he stared at the floor.

"He came upstairs, following Joanna, she died right there…Jeff was there, so was Johanna, holding her…Jeff attacked my brother, and that was the first time he shot him…so fast forward, two years. Both of them forgot each other. Due to the knock on the head, Jeff had forgotten about Johanna, and was haunted by Joanna…well…at least he thought so…he thought it was all his fault." Jose laughed.

"For a murderer, he sure has a heart…" Shaking it off he looked at Slender, he was listening.

"Now, he came back to Miami, and was stalking her again, she put up a fight…a damn good one, and I guess they both had started remembering things…and then…" Slender leaned forward.

"Then what Jose." He was calm…a little too calm. Jose's eyes watered.

"They got close, real close. Tony, my brothers name, found out that Johanna was remembering that night, and started making threats to her, started…doing things that would make her scared…he came in, after I dropped…Johanna off…that night, we had…relations. She told me about her and Jeff…how scared she was…how lonely she was, how much she missed Joanna…and…he came in and shot her. That day, Jeff worked with me and we got her to the hospital…we found out…we found out she was pregnant." There was a small burst of static.

"Was it yours?" He asked, and Jose shook his head.

"No. It's not mine. She was pregnant before that." He looked at the other man in front of him. He wasn't angry, but he leaned back.

"He's never had relations with another woman. This is a first. He must care deeply about this Johanna-Mae." He nodded.

"Go on."

"Well…after that, Tony…Tony snapped…he followed her everywhere…he kidnapped her, tortured her…Jeff and I were trying to find her…he wrapped her wrists in barbed wire, with her ankles…she had cut them so bad, that she had almost sliced her artery. She lived. I told Jeff, she and his baby didn't make it…so he wouldn't come back for her. And, I'm going to tell her, he didn't make it…they both need to heal. They don't belong together…" He bowed his head, his shoulders trembling.

"You care for my monster?" Slender asked, curiosity filled his voice.

"When I saw you carrying him on your back to my home, you were carrying him with such gentleness…and when you laid him on the ground before you blacked out…it was…touching." He nodded slowly.

"Is that why you didn't kill me?" Jose asked.

"Answer my question first." He ordered.

"Yes, I care…if I didn't I wouldn't have driven for two days straight to bring him back to you…"

"Unless there was something in it for you." Slender leaned forward.

"I know your kind Mr. Jose. Always trying to find away to take something that doesn't belong to you. Always, always trying to scheme something out of someone. What is it that you want, you brought my monster back, in critical condition, but alive." Jose could've sworn he had narrowed his brows.

"No sir…there's nothing in it for me-"

"The girl, obviously you love her." He intruppted.

"There's NOTHING in it for me. I'm a cop. Protecting people, helping people…it's what I do. My brother may have been corrupt…but I'm not. I just want to make sure, he's going to be well." Defending himself. Slender tilted his head.

"Then why lie? Why ask me to…continue this lie? It is illegal for one of my monsters to reproduce, and love a human. However, I will not tell my boss. He doesn't need to know." He stood up.

"Because of her?" Jose asked, nodding to the picture. Slender, mocked a smile.

"Kid you have a lot to learn. So, she's still pregnant?" He asked, Jose nodded.

"The baby is fine? Healthy?" Jose nodded again.

"As far as I'm concerned." He replied.

Slender stood straight.

"I appricate you telling me the story that has happened to my little monster. And I appricate the bravery, and…balls to bring him back, to show your face to us, is very dangerous. Nonetheless, it must be done. And I understand you wanting to protect them. But do you think, Jeffery wouldn't be a good father?" He asked, turning again.

"He's a killer! What if he decides to kill his own child?" Jose asked.

"Why, do you want me to continue the lie for you Jose?" He asked back, Jose flinched.

"If you're not corrupt like your brother, then why lie to both of them, if you're not in it for something?" Slender had caught him. Caught him good.

"I understand all of you went through hell. I'll tell him, there is no child, but I will not control where he goes. Where he goes, is his own free will. I do not control them, like I control my proxies…and if he comes after her, don't stop him. You may have done good by him now, but if he finds out what you've done. He will kill you, and I shall not condone him for it. Any man, who keeps someone from seeing their child…should be murdered…" Slender looked at him, as if seeing through him.

"If he loves this girl, he wouldn't hurt that child…and don't stop her, from trying to tell that baby about his father. It wouldn't be wise." Slender stood straight.

"After all, I fought through hell and back for my own family." His shoulders relaxed.

"I damn near lost my wife, first daughter and second daughter…" He sighed.

"I lost my son, I shall not let him lose his own life. You're free to leave whenever you feel well enough. Dinner is almost done, my wife, is one hell of a cook.

 **Present day**

Jose, felt his heart in his throat, what if Jeff was already on his way back, to see if Johanna was alive? He had to do something, something to make sure Jeff would never see her…again. He could move them, and move them far away, out of the states. Some place that he would never get too…and hopefully Slenderman, would have kept his end of the bargain. He had lied to Jeff but told Slender the truth…the entire truth. About, his and Johanna's relations, Jeff and her's…he had hoped that Slender didn't think Johanna was a slut. He didn't…she was going through so much. Who wouldn't act the way she did? He knew not many…but…he couldn't be angry with her. They weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend. Neither of them…

Jose, leaned back in his shower, recalling the entire thing he had went through, he did care about Jeff, he cared about his wellbeing, just like Johanna…he didn't want them to see each other because they needed to heal. Body, mind, and spirit…shit, like Jeff could. He was so broken…and knowing Johanna had 'died' wasn't a good thing. Both of them, would probably kill him in the end, but they would also thank him…

"I have to move her to Ireland…it's the best place I can think of…I have a vaction home up there…I'll just tell my chief what happened and he would agree, a little vacation would do me good…he offered it when they found Tony…" He felt a stab of pain. His brother was fucking bat shit…but he was still his brother in the end.

"Jesus Christ Tony…look at the mess you put yourself in…and you're dead. Deader then fucking roadkill. I don't know what I was thinking, but at this point, you deserve it…you killed Joanna, and tried killing Johanna…" His head was spinning again. He turned the shower off, and stepped out. The cool breeze didn't bother him one bit. He welcomed it. He had shaved his face, brushed his teeth, and sat down on his bed pulling up his cellphone and going through his contacts.

…

Jeff kept pacing, he had finally healed enough to go out hunting. He looked at his plain bedroom, it had been so long since he had been back to this place. He sat down, on his bed, rocking back and forth. The hole in his chest may have healed, but the hole in his heart refused to heal. He wanted to go out and kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

He stood, stomping out of his bedroom, the door left open, bed left unmade. He had to kill…he couldn't sit around anymore. He wore his skinny jeans, and his chucks. Nothing else mattered, he needed to kill for Johanna he needed them to feel his pain he needed them to see his sorrow. Eyes watered, this wasn't the end…this wasn't going to be the end. He was going to make humanity pay. Tony may be dead, but he wasn't, and he didn't want to die. But he did want to be with Johanna…he just wasn't going to take the pussy way out. He walked through each of the rooms, getting looks, stares…he didn't care. He slammed the front door open, and took off at a sprint. His lungs were aching after five minutes, it had been too long. E.J told him to stay put for at least five months, let everything heal up…he waited too long. He was cobra waiting to strike.

Trees passed above, and he kept running. Running the familiar paths he had taken so many times before. He could see her, feel her…hear her laughter in his ears. Her skin against his, lips against lips…he could almost see her, and her swollen baby belly. His tears stung, the summer was humid, and it made his skin slick with sweat as he ran. The lights of the suburbs came into his eyesight, and he went to the nearest home.

A typical three story house, basement, main floor, second, and attic. He picked the kitchen, pulling the window up, he climbed through, landing on his feet with ease, closing it quietly. He started to creep up the stairs, feeling the adrenalin pump through him, his freshly cut smile, stung…bled, he didn't care. The entire downstairs was pitch black. He found the stairs quick enough. His mind set on the goal of mutilating every one in his reach. His heart slowed, he regulated his breathing. He was hell bent and ready for murder.

He went for the first door, finding the parent's bedroom. Jeff stood straight, his hair, longer then before covered his entire face, he was standing right at their bedside, vision becoming blurry with anger. He gripped his knife, knuckles turning whiter then before.

"Theres no way for you getting out of this alive." He whispered, his breathing becoming heavy…the woman stirred, and started to shake the man.

"Did you say something?" She asked, the man opened his eyes, and saw Jeff first, he opened his mouth to protest, when his eyes stared at him, Jeff tilted his head, his grin split wide open, he chuckled. The man, he didn't even know, sat up, and Jeff pounced, stabbing, over and over, stabbing, stabbing and stabbing. Sliding the knife deep within his chest, and out. The woman started to scream. Jeff, moved his wrist so fast, the woman couldn't blink. The knife cut deep in her throat, slicing across her windpipe.

"Go. To. Sleep!" He snapped, crimson dripped on his ghost white body, all the way down to his pants. Staining his jeans. Blood, caressed his abs, leaving a river of beautiful gold, he reached over, running his fingers over his skin, rubbing it in. He let out a groan, feeling the amazing warmth. He sighed, climbing off the stained bed. He wondered over to the entry way again, it didn't take long for him to find the teenagers room. He pushed the door open, his head tilted to the side, the son picked up his head, and looked at Jeff, his smile was caught in the moonlike glow, his shoulder ticked, the teen boy grasped something on his table.

"Thing's are going to get real ugly…I'm giving you to the count of three…" His head tilted again.

"I suggest you start running." He cackled.

"Normally laughing isn't my thing…" His grin was wide, the boy stood, holding something in his hand. The boy raised his arms, trembling. Jeff, laughed again.

"A gun? I've been shot so many times…I lost count. So, if you're going to shoot, you better make this shot count." The boy's shoulders slumped, Jeff jumped on this, sliding his knife through the boys stomach. He grunted once, falling to his side, he grasped the gun and one single shot was sent off. Jeff heard the bullet whiz passed his head. He looked at him once, and only once.

"I think not little boy…I won't let you out of this alive…" The teenager rolled on his side, feeling his blood rush from his abdomen. Whimpering, Jeff dropped to his knees, raising the knife, slamming it down into the teenagers chest. He coughed once, holding onto his wrists, trying to push him back.

"You have a lot of balls for a child…" Jeff laughed, and forced the knife deeper, hitting bone. The boy's face was becoming drained of all blood, lips turning blue. He coughed, Jeff watched the blood splatter form his lips up against his face, he couldn't help but laugh. He was laughing while this teenager was dying at his hands. And for once, he didn't give a fuck. He wanted to feel something, and now he was feeling the beautiful release of the pain, finally, the boy had stopped fighting back. His grip became lack, his eyes looked right at him…empty. Jeff got from his knees, standing to his feet, laughing. Within that laughter, tears streaked his cheeks, running through the red.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jose?" Johanna's eyes locked with his, and he gave a quick nod.

"I have a nice place up in Scotland. You'd love it, and besides, it would be better there, then here." He gave a smile.

"And my boss agreed to transfer me up there." He rubbed the back of his neck. He kept giving her a small smile. Johanna, was sitting up in the bed, hands on her stomach, her eyes narrowed at him. She chewed on her bottom lip, as her eyes closed. Johanna was tired, she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Jose reached over, touching her hand. She interlocked fingers; her eyes opened as she looked at him. Her heart was heavy, she missed Jeff, more then she should.

"How could he leave the baby? How could he leave me…?" Tears surfaced, holding his hand. Jose sucked air through his teeth. How was he going to reply to that? Jose's eyes lowered to the bed, shaking his head slowly.

"I…I guess he just lost too much blood Jo." She sniggered.

"Never stopped him before…" She moved, letting his hand go. She stared at the empty white walls.

"Is it beautiful there?" She asked, Jose perked up.

"Gorgeous…the house is paid off, we don't have to worry about anything, but the normal bills." He started to get excited, his eyes twinkling, Johanna looked at him, eyes dead, she just took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"I have to move all of my things…" She chewed her bottom lip.

"Y'know Jose…deep inside, I feel like, Jeff isn't really dead…" Her eyes became dark.

"You better had not lied to me…or else…" Jose raised his hands.

"I swear…" He felt his voice crack, and she looked away, laying her head back on the pillows.

"Please…I'm tired…I want to sleep…" Jose grasped her hand again, holding her there.

"I promise, I'll take care of you Johanna, I won't let anything hurt you ever again…" He stood, leaning forward he placed a kiss on her head. Johanna kept her tongue to herself, he watched her close her eyes, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

Jose, stood straight, and went to the door.

"I mean good on my promise Johanna…"

…

Once Jose left, Johanna let her tears flow. She missed Jeff, she missed Joanna…she didn't know what to do. Tony was dead, she saw that…but there was no body, saying Jeff had died. Was Jose lying to her? How was she going to raise her baby? Her chest tightened, as she sobbed silently. Everything was dark, she couldn't see…what was going to happen now? Johanna buried her face into her pillow and let out a scream, from the bottom of her heart.

" _How dare he leave me…how dare he leave me like this…he shouldn't have died…"_ She closed her eyes tighter, trembling.

" _He knew what state I was in…he knew about it…and yet he decided to die…that fucker! All the plans I had…everything I wanted…fell to pieces…how the hell can I find my way out of this darkness? I feel just as bad if not worse…when Joanna left me."_ She laid there, staring at the door. She had kept counting down the weeks. As she kept counting, her stomach had gotten bigger, and bigger, through the days, she had thought once or twice she might have had more than one. The doctors had kept reassuring her that, there was only one baby. A healthy, beautiful baby…

…

Jeff laid out in his bed, skin encrusted with dirt, and blood. He stared at the cealing, an itch that won't stop bothering him. Something in the back of his mind, kept screaming that she wasn't gone. That, she was still here, something…deep inside of him vibrating…the pain kept singing, pushing him forward. Jeff, sat up, the room had started to spin around him. He got to his feet, he had to ask Ben if he could help him. Even if it was just for peace of mind. The entire mansion was carpeted, the walls covered with pictures, or paintings. Vases lined the shelves, beautiful stain glass windows…the halls were painted a soft red…he didn't care.

He kept making turns, head hung low, hair clinging to his shoulders. The red turned electric blue, he stopped at the door. Raising his knuckles, and he started to rap.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

He stopped, lowered his arm, his body felt heavy, the door cracked open, a blood red eye meeting Jeff.

"Well, well, if it isn't the pshyco asshole. What do you want?" He asked, opening the door further.

"I need your help." He replied.

Ben, standing in place, looking like a spiting image of Link, for the exception of the sharp talon like nails, teeth, and blood red eyes, his grin turned into a frown real fast. He kept watching Jeff, watching his movements…he curled up his nose.

"Dude, you smell…you need a shower."

"Help me…please…" Jeff's voice cracked, Ben took in a deep breath and sighed, pulling the door open, allowing Jeff in.

"Don't sit on anything." He snapped. Jeff, shuffled inside the room, his eyes still casted downward. He didn't notice all the electronics hanging around the walls, the huge computer, or the large television with nearly all game systems ever thought of.

"What do you need?" He asked. When Jeff looked up Ben's face paled; Jeff's cheeks had nearly sunken in, his eyes were dark, circles surrounded them, and his cut smile, was down in a perminant frown. Within the dark crimson of his face, tears had cut a river through, cleaning his skin. Ben, took a step back.

"Dude, you look like shit…" He couldn't say anything else. He was almost stunned into silence.

"I need you to look for someone. Someone who means the world to me…" Ben lifted his chin.

"I feel like I was lied too…about someone who matters the most to me…" His eyes were deeper than the pits of hell, Ben, felt his skin go cold.

"I was told, she was dead…can you find her death certifict?" He asked. Ben, gave a nod.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Johanna-Mae…she had a twin sister named Joanna-Lee. You can't miss it. Not many have their names…" He sat down on the floor, and Ben stood there looking at him, dumb founded.

"O-okay." He turned, and sat down on his computer chair, running his fingers over the keys. Jeff, wanted to go to sleep, he fell back against Ben's carpeted floor, laying still, he was tired…too tired. After a long period of silence, Ben finally spoke.

"Nothing on her. Just her sister. Joanna-Lee, death by stabbing…seventeen times. Six weeks pregnant…damn…someone wanted her dead alright…" Silence followed for another moment or two.

"Last name Maxwell?" Ben turned to look over his shoulder, and Jeff nodded.

"Only the sister, theres no death records of a Johanna-Mae Maxwell." He turned around. Tilting his head.

"There is, however someone registerd by that name, at Mercy Hospital, in Miami Flordia." He leaned forward.

"Birthday, October 31, 1992?" He asked, Jeff sat up, a small bit of life returning to his eyes.

"Is there a picture of her? What's her status?" He asked, Ben shook his head.

"Only thing that it says, was that she was in a medical induced coma for about six months." He looked back at the screen.

"Andddddd she was brought in, by Officer Mikael, Jose. Sound famillar?" He asked, Jeff nodded, clenching his fists.

"That was the dude who saved you Jeff." Ben's eyes started to drip blood, his elf outfit, had become dark with water.

"What are you doing with this girl Jeff?" He asked, Jeff looked up at him.

"She's the girl I couldn't kill. She's the girl, I fell in love with…the girl I want to be with…" He sighed.

"It's a long story Ben…just tell me where she is." Jeff said looking at him, Ben turned around, and clicked against the keyboard a few more times, shaking his head.

"Clean everything, she went to college for English, Litature, History…and criminal justice, she paid her bills…worked at seven eleven for a year…nothing unusual-"

"Is she leaving anytime soon?" Jeff started to stand, and Ben shook his head.

"Not that I can see…everything looks like she's staying in one place; hey I know it's none of my business…but what the hell are you thinking bro?" He turned around, and Jeff was standing over him already. His eyes running over the screen.

"He might be taking her somewhere…" He said, looking back at Ben.

"Look into his account, and tell me anything you find, I need to start packing. I knew she wasn't dead." He stood straight, his breathing was easier, his skin turning back to the regular pale.

"I swear I'm going to gut him like the pig he is…" He growled. Ben's fingers flew over the keyboard, Jeff was pacing, his stomach growling for food. It had been too long since he had something to eat.

"I knew she wasn't dead…I KNEW it…that fucking bastard!" He placed his hand over his face, laughing.

Ben, ignoring him, went to work on his computer, his eyes narrowing.

"She's really pretty Jeff…just so you know…her sister wasn't much, but Johanna? I understand why you didn't want to kill her." Jeff went silent, Ben watched his keyboard leave his fingertips as he was lifted up, and tossed.

"Wha-?" He screeched, as his body hit the wall. Jeff was panting, eyes wild.

"I've lost her twice now you fucking ELF!" He screamed, spit flying from his mouth.

"I'll be fucking damned if I lost her again due to you!" He walked up, fists clenched. Ben, was looking up at Jeff, his eyes bleeding, mouth in a piercing smile.

"I'd suggest you calm down Jeff, I'm trying to help you dude." Ben was pushing himself up, as Jeff watched him.

"You better not do that, to your little toy." Ben brushed himself off, as he flopped back down on his chair. His eyes glued to the screen. Jeff huffed again.

"She's NOT MY TOY!" Jeff shouted, Ben took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Besides…I'd never lay a hand on her…" He crossed his arms.

"Apparently your copper friend has a house, in Ireland. Huh. Nice place." Jeff coughed.

"How am I going to get all the way over there?" He fell back, sitting on his ass. He looked around the room, noticing how dark it was…the room was lit up, by the television and computer screen. Posters hung on the wall, of various games, and techno bands, Jeff, looked at the bed. It was a simple, single bed, with one sheet, and one pillow.

"Don't sleep much do you Ben?" He asked, Ben chuckled.

"Little do you know Jeff, I know everything." He cracked a smile, and hit a button.

"Apparently, they're leaving in about a month." He turned around.

"You should talk to the big man. He might help you." He shrugged. Jeff looked at Ben.

"I'm sorry…" Ben cocked a brow, tilting his head.

"You're sorry?" He asked. Jeff nodded.

"For throwing you against the wall…" Ben shrugged.

"Hey, I've had worse. Come on, you go talk to the big man, and we'll see from there." Ben offered a smile, and Jeff returned it.

…

Johanna laid in bed, holding the beautiful baby boy. He had bright brown eyes, a tuff of brown hair, and he was screaming. She pulled her gown down from the neck and gave her breast to the child. He latched on with ease. Jose stood by her side, smiling. The child was so small, barely over six pounds. But he ate like a sport, he was a very hungry child. Jose rubbed the babys head, and Johanna smiled brightly. The baby's mouth suckled, as she laid back.

"When can I leave?" She asked, Jose shook his head slowly.

"You have to wait at least two days, then we can leave, head right to the airport, and go to Ireland." Johanna gasped, looking at him.

"I haven't bought anything for the baby!" She held her child close, and Jose smiled.

"I already got everything we need. Even a breast pump. Please Johanna, you've got to leave!" Johanna's eyes narrowed at him.

"What are you hiding Jose?" She asked, Jose's face drained of color, as he sighed gently. He had to come up with something, and something fast.

"Tony has people after us, we need to go as soon as your able. I don't know when they could attack…" Johanna looked him over, gently running her hand over her baby's head. He cooed gently.

"Alright, alright…as soon as we can, we will leave." She sighed. He gave a weak smile.

"Do you know what you're naming him?" He asked. Johanna finally cracked a big smile.

"Victor." She kissed the top of his head gently.

"He's so beautiful." He had stopped suckling, as his eyes closed. Jose stood, and gave another smile.

"You two rest, I'll be back in a few days to help you pack, and then we will be on our way, to our new lives…worry free." Johanna nodded, and gave him another smile.

"Thank you Jose, I know I haven't said it nearly enough, but…truly…thank you." Jose gave a big grin, his braces glimmering, with his straight white teeth.

"You mean the world to me, of course I'd help you." Her eyes went to her beautiful baby boy, fast asleep.

"He looks like him…" Jose said, she lifted her head, looking at him.

"Jeff?" She asked, Jose gave a nod.

"I've seen pictures of him, before he…went well you know, crazy." He leaned forward giving the top of his head kiss.

"I have to go make a few calls. I'll ask a security guard to stand watch. Alright? We don't need anymore hell, we've been through enough." His eyes, seemed as if he was telling the truth. Johanna, kept her baby close. Her hospital room opened, as a nurse walked in, wearing brightly colored scrubs.

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and take him." She gave a smile, and Johanna, handed Victor over. She didn't want to let him go…she had already let his father go…

"Please bring him back soon…I don't want him out of my sight for too long…" Her voice was heavy, watching the nurse nod, and walk from the room. Jose gave a smile, touching the top of her head.

"He'll be fine." She felt the tears rise to her eyes.

"I never got to say good bye to Jeff…" Her voice cracked. Jose face went soft.

"Johanna, the baby will be fine. I have to go okay? I'll see you in a bit."

Johanna watched him leave, she was left alone…once again. No one here with her, her heart sunk, her pain going deeper than before. Closing her eyes, she could see him, with that cut smile, holding their son. Tears trickled down her cheeks, as she allowed herself to silently cry.

…

"So you knew she was alive?!" Jeff snapped, Slender, sitting in his office, sipped at his coffee. His face was slack, body relaxed.

"Yes. I knew. I didn't tell you, because you would have gotten up, and ran off before your wounds were even healed. You were suffering a severe infection, that even E.J thought he couldn't work with." His jaw went tight.

"I wasn't allowing you to kill yourself Jeff." He leaned forward, placing his coffee down on the desk. Jeff stood straight, hands at his sides, muscles relaxed.

"I've gone through hell for that damn woman! I almost had gotten killed to save her! And this is what I get?! No one telling me that she's still alive?! What about my baby?!" He shouted, Jeff watched his face turned sorrowful.

"What I was told by Jose, was that she lost the child. He called this morning." He watched as Jeff fell back into the chair, his chest rising slowly. He had to remain calm…remain calm…

"She lost the baby…?" He whispered, Slender nodded slowly.

"I need to go see her…she needs me Slender…she needs me more now then ever…" He started to stand, Slender cleared his throat.

"I've been through what you're going through…I know the pain of losing a child. I lost my son when Annika was born. They were twins." Slender stood, Jeff had to look at him.

"I know the pain Jeff, and I agree. She needs you more now then ever…go to her. Don't keep her waiting. I can help you get there if you wish. Ireland, is a long walk." He watched his cheeks move up, in a mock smile.

"I can get you on the shore, but that's as far as we can help you. Now, I'll tell you now, keep your distance, just for a bit. He's going to be on edge for a few months. Do what you're good at." He nodded to the door.

"I hope you get what you want Jeff. I really do."


	22. Chapter 22

Part 2

He watched Johanna laugh, tossing the seven-month old Victor in the air, he was laughing, his eyes a bright brown with a tinge of green. Hazel. He was a beautiful baby, Jose leaned sat down on his front steps, Johanna was outside, a blanket laid out against the ground, her hair had been cut to her neck, dyed a deep mahogany, she had scars all over her body, her wrists, ankles, and across her ribs. Victor, screeched in laughter. Johanna pulled him close, and blew a raspberry against his stomach. He reached up, grasping her hair, and gently pulled.

"No, no Victor, no grabbing mommy's hair." She gently unlatched his hands from around her hair, he cooed, tilting his head, as if confused. Victor had hardly ever heard the word no. And it made him confused. Jose stood, to join the love of his life, and his…well his adopted son. He hasn't told Johanna yet, but he did want to adopt little Victor. Victor Woods. Named after his father, Jeffery Woods. He went with that name, because it made more sense. Rumor on the internet, Jeff the Killer had two last names…and killed his family, along with his brother…and there are rumors, that his brother wasn't even dead. That he is what, his brother is as well…Jose, sat down, and gently rubbed Johanna's back.

"Hey Jo-Jo. How's little Victor doing?" He asked, Johanna gave a big smile, a smile he hadn't seen in so long…the scar on her face, was slowly disappearing. He reached over, and touched her face gently. She placed her cheek into his palm.

"Victor is doing amazing. He loves it here. So do I…and are you sure, you don't want me to start working? I can if we need the extra money." He knew she meant well, but he shook his head.

"You need to stay home and keep an eye on Victor dear. I'm not his dad…he needs his mom more then anything…" Her eyes darkened, and he gave another smile.

"But, I was wondering, how do you feel about me adopting him?" He asked, Johanna seemed to brighten up, though within her eyes, they started to darken.

"You still think he's alive don't you…?" He asked. She felt her smile fade, as she looked back at her son, pulling at her hands. He was sitting up, and cooing, trying to make words.

"I don't know. It's been seven months. I guess, if he was going to show up, he would've done so already…" Her eyes closed, Victor pulling again, made a small smile slip across her lips.

"If you were a girl, my little Victor, I would have called you Miracle." She picked him up, laying on her back, she held him up. Jose watched with a close eye. He didn't feel right…she should've been happy, but, she seemed to fake happiness every chance she had. He didn't like that. Jose, leaned over, gently kissing her lips. Her body relaxed, the baby reached over, grasping Jose's hair, and pulling it. He started to chuckle, as he gently pulled the baby's hand from his hair.

"I swear, he's going to be a heartbreaker, with a mother like you?" He smiled, looking at her. She had a straight face, before cracking a smile again.

"We shall see. Let's hope he's just as smart as me." Victor cooed, and yawned.

"Awe looks like its someone's nap time." Jose laughed, Johanna got to her feet, holding Victor, his eyes looking right up at her, his head moving, as he looked to the left, behind the house.

…

Jeff, was astonished, there he was. His son. He knew it was his son, he looked just like him when he was a baby. Those bright brown eyes, that bright brown hair. His facial structure, it was him. A complete reflection of him. When the baby looked at him, his eyes had seemed to light up, as if knowing who he was. That was impossible, wasn't it? Jeff wanted to walk up to him, and hold him…and Johanna, he was stunned into silence. She had cut her hair, dyed it, and she had that beautiful mother glow to her. She…she looked so much…better? Prettier? No…she just looked stunning from when he last saw her. He just wanted to touch them, to see if they were real. Jose, was still around, he looked thinner. Not by much, but, he felt the anger broiling deep inside him, taking his throat, and choking him out. Taking his knife and carving his heart out, and showing him, his still beating heart.

But…she, she looked…happy? No…she looked sad…terribly, terribly sad, he wanted to do so many things to make her happy again. Their son, had seem to be doing a fantastic job, just like he had wanted if he really did die. He would want his son, to keep making his mom happy, and making sure, that no matter what, no one would hurt her.

"That's my boy…" He whispered; reaching into his hoodie pocket, he felt his lucky knife, now becoming dull. He needed to sharpen it, and he needed a shower. He really, really started to become rank…maybe, maybe he could walk up when Jose leaves for work.

"If he's still not on vacation…" He huffed crossing his arms. Digging his knife, deep inside his back, puncturing a lung, forcing him to drown on his own blood, was just a small bit of what he wanted to do. It goes on and on…that man, was going to pay, for what he had done. And he wasn't going to rest till he had his revenge. He took Johanna, and his son away from him. He lied to Slender…he lied to so many people. And what was he going to get out of it? Johanna, and his son…go fucking figure. It's what he had wanted from the very start. And, he thought he had won. He's still here, and he's still alive, ready to spring like a viper. Sink his fangs deep into his throat, and rip it out. Watching blood flow from his throat, as he gasps for air…. he wasn't going to be around for much longer…

…

Johanna laid Victor down in his crib, he was out like a light. Fists clenched to his face as he slept. He was such a small baby, and she, didn't understand why. He ate five or six bottles in a day, and he was still hungry, and tiny. The doctors told her he was a healthy little baby boy, that nothing was wrong, he would grow up in no time. She, had a feeling that he was just going to stay small. Jose wrapped his arms around her tightly, and hugged her close to his chest. At one point, she would've welcomed this comfort, but now, she just accepted it, and hugged him back. When she pulled away, she walked through her child's room, into the hall. Jose followed close behind.

"I've got to go into work today Jo. Think you can stay here by yourself?" He asked, she gave a nod, trotting down the stairs. Jose cleared his throat.

"Is everything okay between us Jo?" He asked, she looked over her shoulder, stopping in the middle of the staircase, her hair framing her face beautifully.

"Jose, I don't know if I can trust you, or not. You brought me and my son all the way out here, and for what? You said Tony had goon's coming after us. And I've seen NOTHING! I want to go home!" She snapped. Tony, hung his head.

"Jo…I don't think that's a good idea…with everything that had happened. Do you really want those memories troubling you?" He asked. Her shoulders slumped, but she turned from him. Her feet moving down the stairs with ease.

"And what do you mean, is everything between us okay? Do you really think; I could heal that fast from everything with Jeff?" She went into the kitchen, working on Victors sippy cups.

"But…Johanna…I…I love you. I've loved you since we were in school together." He lowered his eyes to the floor, Johanna turned around, placing her hands at her hips. Her thick, beautiful hips. Jose, lifted his eyes at her, he walked to her, wrapping his arms around her hips. He leaned down placing his forehead to hers.

"I've loved you…for so god damn long. I'm not going to lose you…I've fought this hard, this fucking hard to show you, how much I care…" She watched him bite the inside of his mouth, and she felt her heart heave. She felt horrible for him.

"Jose…" She groaned, reaching for her face.

"Look I got to go. I'll be back before you know it love…" He sighed, pulling himself away. She watched him for a moment, before closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, this is…this is just really, really hard for me. I never had a chance to say goodbye. I've never had a chance, to see his body…it's hard for me to believe he's gone…with no evidence…" She leaned back against the kitchen counter, the front door was opened, and closed. She was alone in the large house, with just her child. Her ears started ringing. When she turned back to the sink, she reached into the hot water, grasping her son's sippy cups, using a dishrag she began to wash them.

Her mind had started to wonder, thinking about the times she had with Jeff…most of them were bad. Being chased by Tony…constantly, watching Jeff's downfall. What was she going to tell Victor? That his daddy was a serial killer, a very, very deadly one? No one had been able to stop him? Except one person, who was harming mommy, and he sacrificed his life for hers?

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Johanna's brows creased together, she reached over, drying her hands on the tea towel she kept by the sink. Who would be coming to her door this late in the evening? It couldn't be anyone she knew, everyone she knew is dead. Except Jose, did he forget something?

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Johanna, rushed to the door, she pulled it open, and stopped. The face that was staring at her, made her freeze. She looked him head to toe, she blinked once or twice, before she took a step back.

"Hello beautiful." Jeff smirked.

Johanna's eyes watered, and overflowed with tears, her hands covering her mouth, he reeked, but he was there! Jeff the fucking killer was right there! In her entry way, smiling at her. Johanna dropped her arms, before running and jumping on him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying. His arms were tight around her, hard. He almost laughed, she was lighter than he had remembered. She pulled away, and placed a kiss deep to his lips. He held the kiss, holding her still in his arms. When broke the kiss, she kept looking at him, touching him.

"You were dead…" She whispered. His eyes darkened.

"So were you apparently…and my son…" He looked her over, looked at her cut hair, the scar on her face. He traced it gently with his finger. She curled her nose, looking down at him.

"You need a shower. Bad." He smiled brighter, kissing her nose.

"Why don't you let me in, and I'll take one." He leaned in, nipping at her neck. She sucked in air through her teeth, her body trembled underneath him, he picked her up with ease, walking into the house, kicking the door close with his foot. He bit again, and she moaned softly, her eyes closed as she held onto him.

"Jeff…the baby…" She moaned, he smiled against her neck.

"Can I see him?" He asked.

"I wouldn't deny you, but you need to shower first before you touch my child." She heard him laugh.

"Our child Jo. Our child." He placed her down, taking off his clothing bit by bit. She watched mud, grime, and everything under the sun fall from his clothes. She bent over to pick up everything.

"Upstairs, first door to the left. And leave the baby alone Jeff." She looked at him smiling, walking to a closet on the ground floor, she opened it, tossing his clothes in the washing machine.

Her heart hasn't stopped beating faster than ever, knowing Jeff was alive, and Jose had lied to her. She couldn't help but be happy…but extremely pissed at the same time. How long was he on the road to get here? It had to take him seven months at least…

" _That's how old Victor is…so yeah, it must've taken him seven months to find out where we were…_ " She sighed, picking up his knife, and tossing it into the kitchen sink. It needed to be washed, and sharpened all over again. The shower turned on, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling ear to ear. He found her, he returned to her…now, look at her? Washing his clothes, and sharpening his weapon. She couldn't help but let herself grin even wider. This couldn't be happening…he was really, truly alive, and he found them…they're together again. And hopefully, will stay that way.

"TOO COLD!" He screamed from upstairs. Johanna tilted her head back, and let out a loud laugh. Something she hadn't done in forever. She couldn't believe how good, it had felt to laugh, to smile…to cry. She noticed, tears were streaming down her face, as she laughed. She couldn't believe it was really him. Back, alive…. more than alive, skinnier than what she had remembered. But that was easily fixed. She could fatten him up in no time.

She started to swing her hips, humming to a random song that had started playing on the radio. She started to dance, wiggling her hips, turning, she went back to the sink, scrubbing another dirty dish. A permanent smile plastered on her face. The beat of the song, made her feel that much more alive.

"I want to scream and shout and let it all out. I want to scream and shout and let it out…" The radio sang, she let out another laugh, she hadn't felt this free in a long time. She hadn't liked Britany Spears since she was a kid, but the beat…was undeniably catchy. She started to jump on her toes lightly, her mind going back to Jeff upstairs, using her shower.

Placing the last dish on the drying rack, she darted up the stairs, wanting to see if it was really him there; as she got to the shower, she heard the water running, cracking the door, Jeff was standing there baby butt naked, looking at the water, waiting for it to get warm. She stepped in, leaving the door open a crack.

"Hello there stranger." She giggled, he turned around and looked at her. He stood there in all his glory, she looked him over, with a deep blush across her face, and smiled.

"I can't believe you're still alive." She ran her eyes, over his naked body, and saw the deep indentation of where he had been shot through the chest. Her heart sunk, she reached out, touching the indentation. It was deep. He took her hand, and pushed it against his chest.

"I'm more alive than I've ever been. I had my friend help me find you. I just knew you weren't dead. I just knew it…I want to gut that fucker alive…he took you away from me. I've lost you almost twice now…I'm not having it happen again…" He stepped clover, touching her neck gently.

"I meant it when I said I loved you Johanna, and I also meant it when I said I'd never let you leave my side…I don't know what it is about you, but damn I missed you…" He leaned down to kiss her lips, and she met him. Her heart running rapid, she wanted him to touch her more. She wanted him to keep kissing her, but the underlying smell of rancid sweat stopped her.

"The waters hot enough Jeff…now get in there…I've missed you more then you know…" She stepped away, looking at him. His muscles were tense, and she could see everything, every single ab, how taught his biceps were…and the 'happy trail' that led down to a very happy place. She swallowed, and he tried to breathe shallowly.

"I need to touch you again Johanna, I need to…so bad. Please, please let me touch you…I need to feel your skin against mine." Her face flushed, and she took another step back.

"Take a shower, and we will talk Jeff. I promise." She gave a shaky smile, and stepped form the bathroom. When the door closed with a soft click, she let out a shaky breath, and giggled with glee. From the bedroom, she heard Victor start to whimper, instincts kicking in she jumped over to the bedroom, and picked him up. He started to cry a little louder, she started to bounce.

"sweet dreams are made of screams, those who lost their mind would disagree…travel the world, on his seven teeth, everybody's looking for someone…" Singing gently, Victor lifted his head and looked up at her, cooing gently.

"And they've found you. Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I, to disagree. Travel the world, and the seven seas. Every body's looking for something. Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you…some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused…" Sitting down in the rocker, she started rocking and singing. Victor laid his head down on her chest, his chest moved slowly as he slept. She kept humming softly, rocking back and forth. She felt eyes on her skin, she turned to look at the doorway, and saw Jeff watching her, he had found a pair of sweat pants. His hair dripped down his body, as he looked at the child. His face, seemed emotionless as he watched Johanna rock back and forth.

"He's so small…" He whispered, walking into the room, she nodded at him, looking down at the baby on her chest.

"He's a mommy's boy…he's so sweet Jeff. I'm happy he can finally meet his daddy." She replied, looking down at her child. Jeff, knelt down, tilting his head, the baby did look just like him. He reached out, and softly touched the top of the sleeping child's head. He watched as the child's eyes opened, looking right at him.

"Hello little guy. You going to be a killer just like your ol' man?" He asked, with a smirk, Johanna's mouth went down into a frown.

"Not if mommy has a say so about it." She replied, the baby cooed again, reaching out, he grasped Jeff's hair, he gave a little yank, and pulled his hand back.

"It's how he says hello." She spoke up. Jeff, reached out, taking the child from Johanna, holding him close. The baby looked up at him, and watched him move. Johanna, also kept a close eye on him.

"Johanna…he's beautiful, absolutely beautiful…what are we going to do? Jose thinks you still believe I'm dead." He continued to gently rock the now sleeping Victor. Her eyes looked at him, her lips thin.

"We could always kill him." She said, Jeff did a double take, looking at her.

"You, want to kill him?" He asked. She nodded, looking at her baby, and Jeff. She gave a light smile.

"He took you away from me, and us away from you. I won't allow that to happen again. We just need to plan accordingly. Yes, he did save our lives, but at this point, he had just…ruined it for so long…" She stood, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"No one is ever going to believe you're a father." She kissed his cheek, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, no one. After all, I am a killer…someone who goes out of their way to kill anything they can get their hands on. I'm not going to stop killing…I need to do that. No matter what. Society has too many people who need to go sleep…" He handed Victor over to Johanna, and she gave another smile, walking to his crib, gently laying him back down. The child, laid flat, arms out stretched and Johanna giggled. With her back turned, Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up with ease. His face was close to her ear.

"It's been too long, and I've told you, I wanted to feel you. Skin against skin…" He growled, nipping at her shoulder again. He used his foot to kick open her room, she had a nice full sized bed, he chucked her back on it. She bounced once, and he pounced on her. She was laughing, when his lips crushed hers. He reached forward, ripping her top open. Exposing her breasts, he lifted her bra up, leaning his head down taking one nipple into his mouth. Her body shuddered moaning. He pulled his sweat pants down, pushing her skirt up to reveal herself. He looked down at her, sweating, aching, arching up to him. He leaned forward, and she felt him against her, her eyes closed, with ease he pushed himself deep within her. She cried out, holding onto him, grasping him tightly. Holding onto something to keep her down to earth. He was working at her, his hips moving, slow, grinding. Her stomach had turned to water as he worked at her.

"It's been too long Johanna…" He groaned, pushing her legs up to her shoulders, pushing deeper. Harder. Her body cried out for him, her eyes rolled back, he was thrusting and she tried not to cry out. She failed, her nails went up, digging into his shoulders. Her walls wrapped around him, and nearly pushed him out. He grunted, her bed was hitting the wall, leaving deep scuffmarks.

"If you stop…I'll kill you…" She whimpered, he cracked an evil grin.

"And who said I was going to stop?" He chuckled lifting her up, he turned her over on her stomach. She tried looking back at him, he grasped the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of hair. He was mounting her, hearing her cry out in pleasure. Slamming his hips, his stomach started to tighten.

"God damn it…" He groaned, feeling the edge come near, through the mattress he heard her scream. Her body reacted, clenching around his cock, he went over the edge. Refusing to pull out, he groaned out in content. Her body went lax, as he gently let her go. She looked over her shoulder.

"We need to do that again." They both cracked a smile and started to laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 2, end.

She was downstairs cooking a nice, big, fat, juicy steak. Johanna put a bandanna around her head to keep her bangs from her face. She looked at the time, Jose would be home soon. Victor was downstairs crawling in his play pen. She looked over her shoulder to give him a once over. Jeff had left shortly before Victor woke up. Giving him a gentle kiss on the head, and her on the lips. She had felt…happier. Her world was coming back together. And she knew it was because he was here. He was back…with them. Her brain however, was into overdrive. Thinking, planning, thinking, and planning over and over. Wondering how this was going to play out. She already made her dinner, a salad so to speak. And of course, Jose with his steak. Victor with his baby food. He was already wanting more solid food, and she wouldn't tell her son no, so she made pasta noodles with butter.

Her eyes flicked to the clock again. About ten minutes and he would be home. She reached into her skirt pocket, finding the vial that Jeff had given her. It was blue in color and she had no idea what it would do. She didn't care. Her heart hammered against her chest. She's never killed anyone before, this would be a first. Her mouth went dry, and her eyes flicked back to the steak. With shaking hands, she popped the top and poured it over the steak. The liquid sizzled and smelt almost like A.1 steak sauce.

With another deep breath she brought it over to the plate with vegitables. Placing the vial back into her pocket, Johanna took a deeper breath in and slowly blew it out of her mouth. Victor started laughing at something random. When she turned, she saw Jeff standing at the window making random faces at the baby. She scoffed and gave him the five minute signal. Jeff waved his hand and disappeared again Victor started whimpering, then full out cried.

Johanna washed her hands before picking up her, and Victor's food. Victor was fussing when she held him on her hip. He was pulling and yanking at her top. She gave him a small look as she placed him down in his high chair.

"Ready for din-din Victor?" She sang, his frown went into a smile and he cooed.

The door opened. She looked over and saw Jose walking in with a bright smile on his face. She had one too. With open arms she hugged him. His face held shock, never the less he accepted the hug. She kissed him on the cheek, and again he gave her a shocked exspression.

"Alright, what happened?" He asked, Johanna brought her food and Victors over. Pouring some noodles out on the high chair, he reached over smashing them into his mouth laughing. Making a mess. Johanna sat up with a bright smile.

"He said his first word today is all!" Her voice was slightly higher pitched then normal. Jose gave her a look before sitting down. Picking his knife and fork up, he attacked his steak. Ever since moving here, he had gained dunglap over his belt. Johanna felt it was her fault.

She went to her salad and started to eat. After a moment or two Jose's steak was completely gone.

"I don't know what you put in that steak, but I…" He started wobbling, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I…oh god…I'm…I'm tired…" He collapsed onto the floor. Johanna sat there, staring at him. He was still alive, snoring. Jeff opened the door and looked at Jose. Around Jeff's shoulder were chains. He looked at Johanna.

"Take Victor and go. I'll meet you by the beach. I want to handle this on my own." He walked passed Johanna and to Jose. He lifted his obease body up and back onto the chair. Wrapping the chains around his chest, he took zip ties and wrapped them around his wrist. He was working up a sweat chaining him down.

"Damn he's gotten fat…" Johanna gave him a look.

"No offense to you babe." He clasped the chains together.

"Alright, that'll hold him. Finish feeding Victor and let your husband do his job." He gave her a quick kiss to her lips, which she smiled at. Running her fingers down his chest, Jeff watched with passion in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip as she walked away from him.

"Before, you killing someone was a rather large turn off…now…" She gave him a side smile. Lifting Victor up she placed him on her hip again. With easy movements she handed him to Jeff.

"Now, I want you to take me on this dinning room table." Her cheeks flushed a high color. Jeff's brows lifted up in surprise. She gave a smile reaching for the steak knife, Johanna used the apron to clean it off. He gave her a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" He asked, Victor reached up pulling at Jeff's hair. He winced.

"Hey little bud, don't pull at daddy's hair. That hurts." His eyes moved back to Johanna, taking the knife running it over her arm and wrist in a downward motion. He was about to reach out to stop her; she shot him a look.

"Trust me." She winced at the pain, but he watched with interest as the blood filled her palm. She walked over to the kitchen sink, running her bloody palm down to the floor where she let a puddle form. The color of her skin was beginning to fade, yet she held still. Lifting her arm up to lessen the bleeding, she took a tea towel and wrapped it around her arm and wrist.

"I'll patch myself up later." She walked back over, handing the knife to Jeff who took it with ease.

"Pretened you killed me and took the baby. It'll make Jose's death that much worse." Her face was pale, but she took Victor and kissed him again.

"Don't be too long." Like that, she was gone and Jeff was left with Jose to deal with. The door closed with ease and practice motion. Jeff pulled up a chair with the steak knife in his hand covered with his lover's blood. He couldn't help but feel slightly sick at what he was going to do. At the same time…

 _Son of a bitch deserves it…_ he thought. When he looked at Jose, who started grunting and groaning. His head lulled to the side, he started to snore. Jeff was starting to feel impatient. Very impatient. The stuff E.J gave him was potent sleep medicine. But, if he wanted too a good slap or…he looked to the steak knife.

 _Stabbing him in the leg could wake him up…_

He stood up, placing both hands against the handle he brought it down as hard as he could. Jose's eyes went wide as he screamed in pain.

"Johanna!" He screeched, his hazel eyes were glossed over when he looked at Jeff. His jaw grew tight; Jose tried moving forward however the chains held him down in place.

"You fucker!" He spat at him. Jeff gave a bright smile.

"Missing something?" He questioned tilting his head to the side, Jose looked to the left of him by the kitchen. His face paled when he saw the blood. He looked back to Jeff shaking his head.

"You mother fucker…you didn't…" Jeff cracked the biggest smile he could muster, laughing a laugh that Laughing Jack would've been proud of.

"Oh I did…and the baby? My son? No one will find him. Ever." He leaned in, licking Jose's face.

"I love the feeling of her cold, dead body against mine…" Jose tried hard to move in the chair.

"If I can't have her Jose…no one will." He reached into his hoodie pocket revealing his favorite knife. Jose's eyes started to gloss over with tears.

"Where is Victor? Where's my son?" Jose wept. Jeff snarled.

"Your son? _Your_ son?!" Jeff smacked Jose across the face, the blade of his knife cutting into his cheek.

"That boy is _my_ son, that you took away from me! You _lied_ to me, to my boss all about it!" He leaned in further watching the blood fall down his face.

"You're a monster!" Jose shouted. Jeff sat up straight staring him down.

"Me? No…I kill people yes. But at least I don't take away people's families…" He brought his knife down into Jose's other leg. His face went pale, he whimpered.

"I made her so beautiful Jose, you should've seen the deep cuts I made into her face…" He shuddered, pleasure filled his face.

"If only you could've seen how happy she was when she saw me. She wrapped me in her arms, held me close to her chest. Her breasts had gotten so _big_ since having Victor." He gave another large smile.

"I'm going to take that boy, and raise him to be a real _monster_. Someone that the world is going to _fear_." He twisted the knife, Jose howled.

"No you won't! I won't let you, I know where you live Jeff. I know-" The knife twisted again.

"Oh you do, do you?" He cracked another grin. Jose's head began to lean to the side. Jeff placed his fingers against his chin to lightly lift him up.

"Wake the fuck up." He snapped smacking him, Jose spat blood in Jeff's face. His grin spread wider.

"You really don't understand what's going on do you?" He asked, Jose's eyes darkened.

"I killed Johanna, and I plan on raising my child to be murderous…to kill anything and everything that comes his way." Standing he snatched the knife from his leg. Jose gritted his teeth.

"Where's Victor?" He snapped, Jeff chuckled. Running his knife over Jose's neck he knicked the skin. He flinched. Jeff ran the blade back over his throat cutting deeper into his skin.

"Test me Jose…I'll make this night a living hell for you." Again, the blade ran over his skin. Jose called out for help. Jeff ran the blade against his face.

"Does that hurt?" He purred into Jose's ear.

"You can tell me…give me a little more to get off too…" He licked at Jose's ear cackling. Jose moved his head, attempting to head butt him. Jeff grasped his hair yanking his head back, placing his trusty knife right to his throat.

"I don't want to end it quickly…but if you try a move like that again, I will and it won't be painless. That I swear to you little boy…" He growled pulling harder.

"I am _not_ in a giving mood…piggy." He chuckled. Taking the knife he brought it down right into Jose's right pectoral. Jose shrieked at the pain.

"Oh? Does it hurt?" He tried again.

"Yes! Yes for fucks sake yes! It fucking _hurts!_ " He bellowed, Jeff satisfied with this twisted the knife just a bit deeper.

"There's no major arteries here. So, the worst thing that could happen is you bleed out to death. Something…I'm contemplating on doing." As he pulled away he dragged the knife with him. Jose hollered again.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Jose exclaimed.

"You think you'll get away with murdering a homicide detective?!" He hollered. Jeff cackled

"I killed your brother didn't I?" He tossed his stained knife up and down, catching it easily.

"What else should I prove to you? That I'm not going to kill my own kin?" He looked at Jose, his face became slick with sweat, he was starting to go into shock.

"Aww…the hero of the story is going to die…aren't you? You're pathetic…making waste my time…you're just as weak as Johanna was." Jose started to kick again, Jeff couldn't help but smile. It was the most he had seen out of him.

"Ohh yeah…she didn't even struggle. I took her right in your bed, and stabbed her to death. Fucking her while she bled out. Then I took my son, and I hid him somewhere you can't find him." He grinned watching the tears fall down Jose's cheeks. A broken sob came from his lips.

"You're sick…you're a sick mother fucker…" He lowered his head to his chest sobbing. Jeff frowned, kneeling down in front of him.

"And you're one stupid mother fucker." Jeff looked at Jose.

"One very stupid mother fucker…" His voice trailed off, Jose looked up staring at him with bleary eyes.

"Are you telling me…shes…?" He whispered. Jeff smirked.

"Sucks getting your hopes up huh?" Jeff was standing again, blood splattered against his white hoodie.

"Hearing that the love of your life was brutally murdered, only to find out she's alive again." He walked around him, watching as his eyes drifted down again.

"You take away a child's father, just because you didn't like him? Why? Why Jose? Why did you take my family away from me?!" He roared. Jose lifted his head, sighing.

"I was jealous. I loved her since we were children." He answered. Jeff stood in front of him, Jose looked at how he dressed, the same as he had been the last few years. Chucks, black skinny jeans and a white hoodie. His face had grown more shrunken then he had last remembered.

"I've loved her beauty, her talent for writing and photography…have you heard her singing? Jeff…I believed she was an angel sent down to save me…I followed her all the way from Seattle to Miami to make sure she was alright…" His eyes looked him over, staring at his own blood on the white hoodie. His hands were inside the pocket.

"You were always there…always watching, always waiting to pounce on her. And Joanna…after she died, Johanna could never settle. She wanted to go here, go there…she jumped at every corner. She swore you killed her. She…she couldn't forgive herself." He sighed heavily.

"She wouldn't let me get too close to her ever sicne then. Worried that she'll be the death of me. She refused to go to any book signings…all because of you." He started to tremble, gritting his teeth at the pain. My shoulders relaxed.

"She loved you for the longest time…and I tried to replace you." He lifted his head.

"I brought home adoption papers for Victor. I was going to be a father to him…a father that you can't be. He can't _be_ with you Jeff, he's not like you. He's innocent!" He cried out, real tears fell down his cheeks. Jeff tilted his head slightly.

"What makes you think I can't be a good father?" He snapped. Jose chuckled as he sobbed.

"You're a killer. How are you going to feed him? How are you going to support Johanna? Huh? Have her do all the house work, and work? How are you going to expect anything good to come of it?" Jeff's face cracked slightly, Jose chuckled.

"That baby's going to die in your hands. At least with me, he'll have a roof over his head, food in his stomach and clothes on his back to keep him warm…I can support him. You can't. How is an insane serial killer going to support a family? Become a clerk at a convience store? Please…there is no normality with you…not with…with what I saw in that mansion." He lifted his head.

"I was hoping you would die from that infection…I was praying with all my might that…that _creature_ couldn't save you." Jeff stepped forward smacking him across the face. Jose spat blood at his feet again.

"That way I can have them, all to myself…I wanted her sweet, supple breasts against my face. Not yours…I wanted to make love to her, give baby Victor another brother or sister." He grinned, his white teeth painted red.

"Do you really think, it will work out between the three of you? How will you live?" He coughed, Jeff brought the knife deep into his left side. He watched as his face began to blow up.

"Pierced a lung." His anger came back, broiling over.

"You insult my lover, you threaten to take my family away from me again? You think I would allow you to walk along this earth?" Jeff took the knife from his ribs, watching Jose's face bloat. Jeff cracked his neck taking a slow breath.

Red.

Blue.

Red.

Blue.

He looked over at the window, then to Jose.

"Play times over, I win." Jeff stepped behind Jose, bringing his head back.

"Go. To. Sleep." He grunted running the knife over his throat.

Tired screeched feet were running to the front door. Jeff watched the blood flow over Jose's white shirt. He disappeared into the back, flowing with the shadows.

…

Johanna tried singing to Victor who was screaming his lungs out. She was sitting down on the bench by the beach. She rocked him in her arms. She started getting worried, the longer she sat out here the cooler it got. She tried singing to him again, Victor was throwing one hell of a fit.

"Hush my love…it's okay. Daddy will be here soon, I promise." At the sound of 'Daddy' his fit seemed to calm down. Johanna sighed softly, she herself shivering in the cool air. She kept looking up at the bank, her stomach knotting in nervousness. She kept bouncing her knee, chewing at her bottom lip.

"Come on Jeff…" She held Victor closer to her breast, hoping the sound of her heart would calm him down. His hand reached up and grasped onto her blouse. She listened to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. It was starting to lull her into a state of sleep.

Footsteps approached her, she opened her eyes and looked to the left of her. A shadowed figure, hunched over started walking toward her. Instantly she got to her feet, reaching into her pocket to grab the knife she stole from her kitchen in her pocket. The kitchen towel around her still bleeding wrist staunched most of the wound, was bled through almost. Her eyes wondered to the figure. Before long he was only feet in front of her. As he lifted his face she saw the blood splattered across it, and his hoodie. Her heart leapt into her throat, he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her tightly. Johanna smelt the blood on him, it relaxed her muscles.

Jeff held his little family, holding them close to his body to keep them warm. He listened to Victor cooing as he looked up at his father. Those bright brown eyes shining. He reached out to touch his sons head. His son, was going to make a wonderful killer. He just knew it.


End file.
